JUEGO PELIGROSO
by thetigger
Summary: El Navy SEAL Touya Hombre de Hielo Kinomoto no se ha ganado su apodo siendo un cobarde. Touya no es el típico héroe americano. Y ahora que está de nuevo en casa, por un permiso que se ha ganado a pulso, se encuentra en serios problemas con Tomoyo Daidouji, la mejor amiga de su hermana pequeña, y la única mujer que puede hacer que termine arrodillándose ante ella.
1. argumento

**Bueno aquí les traigo la segunda parte de la serie, Juegos Peligrosos,**** Lora Leigh, 2° de la Serie Tentadores SEALs (Tempting Seals) Dangerous Games (2007), como ven no es mía, solo la adapto por diversión, si leyeron la anterior se darán cuenta que es la historia de Sakura y Shaoran, pero no va a ser así los personaje van a quedar de esta manera, para que no se hagan bolas. En el libro anterior los que eran Touya y Tomoyo, serán ahora Shaoran y Sakura, para seguir con los mismos personajes, si tienen dudas ya saben.**

**ARGUMENTO:**

_No importa si ganas o pierdes..._

El Navy SEAL **Touya Hombre de Hielo Kinomoto** no se ha ganado su apodo siendo un cobarde. O un desertor. Habiendo aplastado a una organización de narcotraficantes colombianos, Touya no es el típico héroe americano. Y ahora que está de nuevo en casa, por un permiso que se ha ganado a pulso, se encuentra en serios problemas con **Tomoyo Daidouji**, la mejor amiga de su hermana pequeña, y la única mujer que puede hacer que termine arrodillándose ante ella.

_...sino cómo juegas._

Tomoyo ha estado trabajando en secreto para el Departamento Antidrogas de los . con el objeto de descubrir una nueva droga que la ha llevado directamente a una oscura facción que es mucho más peligrosa de lo que jamás se hubieran imaginado. Y ahora depende de Touya que esta bella agente se mantenga a salvo, aun cuando la pasión que existe entre ellos amenace con consumirlos. Y muy pronto la misión prioritaria de Touya no será velar por su seguridad, sino que permanezca entre sus brazos y no dejar que se aleje de él nunca.

**Notas: como leyeron las cosas se van a poner calientes jejejeje, así que si son pudorosas no la lean porfa, y ya saben dudas comentarios dejen review me hacen el día, se despide está loca gatita****.**


	2. prologo

**Bueno aquí les traigo la segunda parte de la serie, Juegos Peligrosos,**** Lora Leigh, 2° de la Serie Tentadores SEALs (Tempting Seals) Dangerous Games (2007), como ven no es mía, solo la adapto por diversión, si leyeron la anterior se darán cuenta que es la historia de Sakura y Shaoran, pero no va a ser así los personaje van a quedar de esta manera, para que no se hagan bolas. En el libro anterior los que eran Touya y Tomoyo, serán ahora Shaoran y Sakura, para seguir con los mismo personajes, si tienen dudas ya saben.**

**PRÓLOGO**

_10 AÑOS ATRÁS…_

Touya Kinomoto, veinticinco años. Un SEAL de la marina. Un hombre plenamente desarrollado, sensual y dominante. Él era un hombre que otros hombres miraban con respeto. Un hombre que había crecido en confianza y en poder. No era un niño que luchaba para ocultar el abuso que había sufrido en el pasado. Era un hombre que no toleraba menos que lo mejor de sí mismo y de los hombres que luchaban a su lado.

Pero él era un hombre que casi caía de rodillas esa noche ante la vista de una pequeña Lolita adolescente, vestida con una falda corta, una blusa de color azul pálido y tacones altos. El cabello negro oscuro fluía a su alrededor en una lisa y larga cabellera, sus ojos amatistas brillaban devolviéndole la mirada con un toque de risa y de interés. Demasiado interés.

Él era un hombre adulto, consciente de su sexualidad, sus gustos y sus anhelos. Al considerar siquiera el umbral de sus impulsos, podía sentir la conciencia moviéndose a través de él como un crimen. Uno que se negaba a permitir que se arraigue.

Ella era la hermana de su mejor amigo. Ella era la mejor amiga de su hermana. Y, normalmente era la ruina de su existencia.

Tomoyo Daidouji había estado atormentándolo de una forma u otra desde el día en que aprendió a caminar y fue tambaleándose hacia él, de once años de edad, para golpearlo en su cabeza con su mamadera, para llamar su atención. Ella había estado llamando su atención de una forma u otra desde entonces.

No esperaba esto, sin embargo. Ese rayo de la conciencia. La forma en que notaba los pechos plenos, por debajo de su blusa fina y las largas piernas bien formadas por debajo de la falda corta. Los labios rosados con un brillo resplandeciente y los suaves ojos amatistas que parecían llenos de humo, seductores, más que inmaduros y llenos de admiración infantil.

Merecía ser fusilado.

—Así que, ¿te vas a quedar ahí parado como una planta o vas a bailar conmigo? —Apoyó una mano en la cadera y sonrió —Es mi cumpleaños después de todo.

Sus labios temblaban en su coqueteo. Ella había estado flirteando con él durante más tiempo del que podía recordar, demasiado.

Miró alrededor del patio trasero, las luces colgadas entre los árboles emitían un suave brillo alrededor de los treinta y tantos adolescentes que estaban disfrutando de la fiesta que su hermano le había permitido organizar.

Shaoran había perdido la razón este año. Touya miró a través del patio donde su mejor amigo, el hermano de Tomoyo, estaba examinando la cantidad de alcohol que tenía el jugo de frutas, para diversión de los niños que estaban riendo alrededor de la mesa.

Ellos eran niños. Tomoyo era una niña.

—Ve a bailar con uno de tus amigos, mocosa —Touya sonrió para suavizar el rechazo. Él no tuvo que fingir su afecto por ella, era una parte tan importante de su vida como su hermana. Cuando estaba en casa él cuidaba de Tomoyo. Profundamente.

—Cobarde —Ella le echó una mirada divertida por debajo de las pestañas. Una mirada demasiado madura para su edad, y demasiado astuta.

Nadie nunca le había dicho que era un cobarde. Él era feroz. Fuerte. Mortal. Él asustaba a la muerte si estaba dentro de un centenar de metros de ella.

Sacudió la cabeza riéndose de ella. Una suave risa indulgente que le hacía juntar las cejas y le oscurecía sus ojos chocolates con un toque de vulnerabilidad.

—Vete a jugar, Tomoyo —le dijo suavemente mientras se alejaba —Deja solos a los adultos.

Nunca debería haber accedido a ir de acompañante a la fiesta. No lo habría hecho si hubiera sabido que iba a enfrentarla, si hubiera sospechado por un segundo que vería a Tomoyo como otra cosa que no sea la hermana de su mejor amigo. O la mejor amiga de su hermana.

_DOS AÑOS DESPUÉS…_

Ella tenía dieciocho años. Alta y ágil, una gitana, un demonio, la mujer más hermosa en la que jamás había puesto sus ojos. Dos años, una multitud de sermones, interminables noches de sueños por los que debería haber sido fusilado, y la conciencia sobre ella no había hecho más que crecer.

Sexy, sensual Tomoyo.

— ¿Cuándo te vas? —Ellos estaban en el porche trasero de su casa, la casa que había compartido con su hermano, Shaoran, desde la muerte de sus padres.

La tía anciana que se quedaría con Tomoyo mientras Touya estaba en una misión, no había llegado, pero no había razón para esperarla. ¿Iría? Aún Touya estaba de pie allí, esperando con ella a Shaoran, que había sido obligado a marcharse antes de lo habitual, por una orden de la pequeña fuerza de los SEALs, que debía estar a cargo de una misión.

A Shaoran le resultaba fácil dejar en casa a Tomoyo sola esta vez. A Touya no.

Asimismo, no se sentía cómodo sentado en el porche trasero, sus pantalones vaqueros más ajustados de lo normal, su piel demasiado sensible. La situación se estaba saliendo de control. Dos años atrás había luchado contra el deseo por ella, y éste sólo fue creciendo en lugar de disminuir. Tenía un hambre voraz, que lo asustaba como el infierno.

—Tierra a Touya —dijo Tomoyo cuando no él no le respondió, agitando su mano delante de su rostro, mientras él se movió en su silla y le dio gracias a Dios de que ella no podía ver la erección manifestándose por debajo de los vaqueros.

—Me iré pasado mañana —Él le lanzó una mirada irritada mientras ella se inclinaba contra la entrada directamente delante de la silla del porche.

Justo en frente de él, donde podía ver levantarse sus pechos contra el suave algodón de la camisa que llevaba y percibir el pleno efecto de las largas y hermosas piernas encerradas en los vaqueros ajustados.

—Todo el mundo me deja —dijo en voz baja, mirando sobre su hombro con una expresión melancólica —Sakura obtuvo su pasantía en la escuela de diseño de arte este otoño, ni siquiera estará en el estado. Tú y Shaoran se irán. Voy a estar sola aquí.

Tomoyo había aceptado una beca en la Universidad de Atlanta para estar cerca de casa.

—Tienes a tus amigos —le recordó, reprimiendo una mueca al pensar en los niños con granos en la cara con los que ella se reunía.

—Sí —Ella asintió con firmeza —Los tengo. Voy a estar bien.

La vio inhalar lenta y profundamente, y apretó su mandíbula al notar que había logrado herirla. A pesar de que él no tenía esa intención.

—La tía Sonomi advirtió que esta es la última vez que ella vendrá a quedarte conmigo —dijo Tomoyo entonces, su tono de voz un poco demasiado agudo —Shaoran fue un poco lento en avisarle esta vez. Creo que tiene miedo que vaya a quemar la casa o algo así.

—Reno se preocupa de que no te quedes sola —Dijo Touya preocupado. Dios, él estaba preocupado.

—Podrías quedarte conmigo —dijo en voz baja —Tienes dos días más antes de salir. Podría llamar a la tía Sonomi. Ella estaría feliz de poder quedarse en casa con sus flores y sus vecinos.

Él le dirigió una mirada afilada a la cara de Tomoyo mientras tragó con fuerza y se levantó rápidamente de su silla.

—No funcionará, mocosa —se obligó a que las palabras pasen más allá de su garganta —Tengo que estar listo para salir.

—Sí. Seguro —Ella asintió con la cabeza rápidamente, levantándose desde el pilar mientras se movía a su alrededor —Mira, sin rodeos, vuelve a ese pequeño y despreciable apartamento tuyo ya sea cual fuera la novedad de la semana que tengas en tu cama. Estoy harta de verte mirar a cada vehículo que viene por el camino rezando que sea tía Sonomi. Voy a estar bien sin ti.

Él la tomó del brazo cuando ella se movió hacia la puerta de atrás, tirándola a su alrededor y cometiendo el mayor maldito error de su vida. Porque vio sus lágrimas. Porque vio el dolor en sus ojos cuando se dio la vuelta.

—Sé lo que estás haciendo —dijo en voz baja —Sé lo que estás ofreciendo, Tomoyo. No me hagas lastimarte. No quiero hacer eso.

Ella sosegó su expresión, determinación, desafío, y Dios lo ayude, adoración llenaban sus ojos. Ella lo veía como algún maldito caballero allí, para cumplir todos sus sueños de niña. Él era un hijo de puta por atreverse siquiera a considerar tocarla. Y no lo era, él mismo se aseguró. Quería tocarla, pero era lo bastante mayor como para querer no hacerle daño.

—Te amo —susurró —Siempre te he amado, Touya.

—No —Touya sacudió la cabeza firmemente, manteniendo su control en su brazo mientras levantaba la otra mano para tocarle suavemente la mejilla. Su pulgar se deslizó sobre sus labios, sólo porque necesitaba saber si eran tan suaves como parecían —Tú estás encaprichada conmigo. Yo soy el único hombre al que no puedes enrollar alrededor de tu dedo meñique —él sonrió suavemente —Eso es todo, Tomoyo. Y nada puede salir de ahí. Nada puede suceder, salvo la pérdida de algo que aprecio. Tu amistad.

—No puedo fingir—susurró con pasión —Tú aún me ves como una niña. Yo ya no soy una niña.

—Entonces, no actúes como tal —le sugirió en cambio.

El dolor relampagueó en sus ojos un segundo antes de que él pudiera ver algo más. Determinación, sí. Pero algo sorprendente, algo casi aterrador. Vio el hambre. Sexual, intenso, y más de lo que siempre quiso ver en sus ojos.

—Sólo dame un beso de despedida entonces —su respiración se detuvo —Sólo un pequeño beso.

—Tomoyo —él la sostenía aún, mirando abajo hacia ella con tristeza. Lamentando más de lo que ella nunca podría entender. Entonces cometió el error de acariciar sobre aquellos suaves labios una vez más.

Ellos se separaron, la calidez de su boca abrasó su carne cuando la lengua se asomó para deslizarse por encima de su dedo, antes de que los abriera más, y sus pequeños afilados dientes pellizcaran en la yema.

Y perdió la cabeza. Demonios, ni siquiera podía pretender locura porque incluso un hombre loco se habría alejado. En cambio, en menos de un segundo la tenía en sus brazos, la mano se enganchó en su pelo detrás del cuello para tirarle la cabeza hacia atrás y cubrirle los labios con los suyos.

Tomoyo era inocente. Touya lo probó en su beso. Lo sintió en la conmoción que puso rígido su cuerpo cuando él la besó como un hombre. Un hombre hambriento. Inclinando los labios sobre los de ella, luchó para saciar, en un beso, todo el hambre, la dulzura, y la demente necesidad posible. Para guardarlo dentro de sus recuerdos.

Los afanosos y precisos besos separaron sus labios. Su lengua lamió sobre ellos, antes de empujar en el interior, antes de poseerla de un modo que él sabía que nunca debería haber intentado.

Porque ella era más dulce que la dulzura. Caliente como el infierno. Y el placer destrozó sus sentidos como una explosión en cascada mientras ella gemía en contra de su boca.

Tan rápidamente como él había tomado sus labios, la soltó, sacudiéndola hacia atrás, mirando hacia ella mientras Tomoyo le devolvía la miraba en estado de shock, con un placer que oscurecía sus ojos amatistas y enrojecía su rostro en forma de corazón.

—Nunca va a pasar —espetó, sujetando los hombros para darle una pequeña sacudida, que él rogaba, inculcara algo de sentido común dentro de ella —Las pequeñas parranderas chicas y los SEALs de la Marina no funcionan, Tomoyo. Continúa con los chiquillos a los que corres y deja a los hombres solitarios. Estarás como el infierno mucho más segura de esa manera.

Antes de que pudiera discutir, y sabía que ella lo haría, se volvió y salió rápidamente del porche atravesando el patio hasta el coche que había dejado estacionado en el aparcamiento trasero. Permanecer con ella por más tiempo estaba fuera del asunto.

_TOMOYO A LOS 21 AÑOS…_

Estar sola apestaba. Tomoyo miró alrededor de la sala de la casa que había compartido una vez con sus padres y su hermano. Sus padres habían muerto, su hermano se había ido con más frecuencia de lo que estaba en casa, y un día él no estaría aquí en absoluto.

Su mejor amiga, Sakura, pasaba la mayor parte de las tardes y noches estudiando el diseño gráfico en el que ella se había vuelto tan experta, y Tomoyo estaba atrapada en un trabajo de oficina que odiaba.

Y ella estaba sola. Porque no tenía el sentido común para dejar de lado un sueño y un hombre que no la quería.

Caminó por la sala, moviéndose al estante de fotos que ella conservaba, y los recuerdos que ellas le traían.

Touya estaba en la mayoría de ellos. Con ella, su hermano y sus padres. Guapo. Robusto. Duro. Touya siempre había sido más difícil de lo que debería haber sido, más duro que nadie a su alrededor. Y él había arruinado su corazón para cualquier otro hombre.

Pero ella seguía sola.

Ubicado entre dos de los cuadros estaban los folletos que había guardado de la Academia. La Aplicación de las Leyes de la Academia estaba aceptando postulantes.

Ella tenía la intención de discutirlo con Shaoran cuando estuvo en casa la semana anterior, pero la estadía había sido breve, y él había estado agotado. Había dormido los dos días que había estado en casa, sólo para tener que irse de nuevo.

Apoyó la cabeza contra el estante y cerró los ojos. Él se preocuparía si lo sabía de todos modos. Y Touya, imbécil que era, haría todo lo posible para detenerla. Y él podría detenerla. Él tenía conexiones en Atlanta, conexiones que ella no podía permitirse el lujo de dejarlo usar. Siempre y cuando nadie conociera que ella era la hermana de Shaoran Daidouji, entonces todavía no había una posibilidad de que nadie diga nada a Touya. ¿Y cuáles eran las posibilidades de que a los chicos en la Academia realmente les importaría llamar la atención de Shaoran y hacerle saber nada? Especialmente si el nombre de Shaoran no figuraba en su lista de contactos.

Ella golpeó su uña contra los papeles.

Estaba aburrida y estaba sola. Quería algo más que un trabajo como secretaria que no iba a ninguna parte y una silenciosa casa todas las noches. Al igual que Shaoran, quería hacer una diferencia. Ella quería más que seguir soñando con algo que no existía.

Suspiró con cansancio. Inquietamente. Estaba cansada de ser sólo la hermana de Shaoran. O la responsabilidad de Touya Kinomoto cuando Shaoran no estaba cerca. Estaba cansada de ser puesta sobre un estante y bajada cuando ellos decidían visitarla.

Era lo suficientemente fuerte para ser quién y lo que ella quería ser. Y no quería esperar a Clint por más tiempo.

Sacó los papeles de la estantería, los metió en su cartera, y agarró las llaves del coche.

Ella no esperaría por más tiempo.

**Notas: como ven Tomoyo no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados, y aunque la historia empieza lenta, (jajajajaja), no se preocupen que habrá mucho lemon, ya saben dejen review se despide está loca gatita****.**


	3. Chapter 1

**Bueno aquí les traigo la segunda parte de la serie, Juegos Peligrosos,**** Lora Leigh, 2° de la Serie Tentadores SEALs (Tempting Seals) Dangerous Games (2007), como ven no es mía, solo la adapto por diversión, si leyeron la anterior se darán cuenta que es la historia de Sakura y Shaoran, pero no va a ser así los personaje van a quedar de esta manera, para que no se hagan bolas. En el libro anterior los que eran Touya y Tomoyo, serán ahora Shaoran y Sakura, para seguir con los mismos personajes, si tienen dudas ya saben.**

**CAPÍTULO 01**

_CINCO AÑOS DESPUÉS…_

Touya estaba de pie en las sombras de uno de sus clubes favoritos, sus ojos se estrecharon en la pista de baile. Le gustaba Diva's por una variedad de razones. La música era una mezcla de estilos. Un poco de rock duro, un poco gótico, un poco de pura diversión. Las mujeres eran la misma mezcla, pero había descubierto que todas ellas iban por una cosa en particular. El lado más oscuro del sexo. Los juegos de dominación, las más fuertes, poderosas sensaciones que puedan encontrar con un hombre dispuesto a empujar sus límites. No esperaba encontrar a Tomoyo aquí.

La música que sonaba ahora, él se imaginaba, estaba destinada a ser pura diversión. Debería haber sido la causante de un alboroto.

Una mezcla de furia, incredulidad y hambre salvaje lo llenaba mientras observaba a la pequeña mujer bruja sobre la pista de baile contornearse con algunas cosas atrevidas. Ella le puso su cuerpo tenso, su polla llena de sangre. Un hombre sólo pensaba en una cosa cuando veía a una mujer bailar así, y no era de lo preocupado que él debería estar por su seguridad. Un hombre pensaba en sexo cuando la observaba, y cuando la vio bailar como una desenfrenada, la necesidad de sexo hizo caso omiso de todo lo demás.

La canción era un jodido paso de baile en una versión rápida de un ritmo de rock, conjeturó. La pista de baile estaba repleta de mujeres y algunos hombres, alegremente, obedeciendo las directivas del cantante. Infiernos si había oído hablar de ese tipo. ¿Casper? Touya sacudió la cabeza con disgusto. Diva´s tenía una mezcla interesante de música algunas noches.

El punto es conseguir a las mujeres en la pista de baile. En exhibición.

Esta música no era lo suyo, pero estaba Tomoyo.

Por desgracia.

Allí estaba ella, vestida con una pequeña apretada falda de colegiala que apenas le cubría el pequeño culo contorneado. Su culo nada, el inicio de la falda apenas se mantenía decente. Maldijo si sólo le cabía un suspiro, entonces no habría ningún secreto que desnudar entre esos bonitos, bien proporcionados muslos.

La camiseta blanca que llevaba podría haber sido considerada, en un primer pensamiento, recatada. Sobre la percha podría haber sido decente. En Tomoyo, era un crimen. Apenas llegaba a su ombligo, mostrando una cantidad indecente de piel, por no mencionar el maldito anillo de oro del vientre, que no sabía que tenía. ¿Cuándo en el infierno ella se había perforado el ombligo? Sakura no había dicho nada al respecto, y su hermana solía ser una fuente de información en lo que a Tomoyo concernía.

El top era transparente. Por suerte, parecía que podría estar usando un sostén. No podía estar seguro desde esta distancia. Llevaba un par de zapatos de niña en negro y blanco en sus delicados pies pero un par de medias blancas hasta los muslos en las piernas sexy. Estas medias iban a ser la muerte de él. Podía verla con sus miembros extendidos sobre su cama, las manos atadas a la cabecera con una sedosa media mientras se extendía entre los muslos y la volvía loca con su boca. La imagen casi lo tenía jadeando con la anticipación. Oh sí, él sabía exactamente cómo usar aquellas medias.

El largo, largo cabello negro obscuro liso caía por su espalda mientras ladeaba la cadera hacia delante, poniendo un delicado pie adelante de ella, y sacudiendo su culo en un movimiento que hacía que un sudor frío apareciera en la frente de Touya. Su polla estaba muy emocionada. Si ella podía bailar así, entonces esas dulces caderas movedizas, giratorias, impulsoras, jugarían como el infierno con la cordura de un hombre en la cama.

Y para colmo encima de todo ese conjunto, llevaba un fino collar de cuero negro alrededor de su cuello.

Dulce Dios, ten piedad, Tomoyo imploró en silencio mientras la miraba, sus ojos entrecerrados, sus músculos tensos. Y la parte verdaderamente alarmante es que ella realmente se estaba divirtiendo. Lo podía ver en su rostro, en sus exóticamente ladeados, risueños ojos amatistas. En su forma de moverse.

Si ella pusiera la mitad de tanto esfuerzo en joder a un hombre como el que ponía en volverlos locos en la pista de baile, entonces Touya estaba en problemas. Profundo, profundo culo—culo, como su padre solía decir algunas veces.

Cuando la canción terminó, ella sacudió su cabeza, haciendo que la larga madeja de cabello liso oscile de nuevo hacia el hombre vestido de cuero junto a ella, que la levantó en sus brazos y la hizo girar con una sonrisa.

Si la mano del hombre se hubiera resbalado tanto como un pensamiento más de lo que había sido, hacia su culo bien formado, entonces él habría terminado en la lista de especies en peligro. Porque Touya sabía que habría tratado de matarlo.

Ella palmeó el hombro del hombre, haciendo un comentario divertido, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la mesa atestada donde había estado sentada. Las sillas fueron retiradas, pero en lugar de aceptar el ofrecimiento de uno de los hombres cuando él le dio unas palmaditas en la rodilla, su cadera chocó con la de una de las mujeres, que se movió unos escasos centímetros sobre ella misma, lo que le permitió a Tomoyo apoyarse en el borde.

Cruzó las piernas mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante, escuchando algo que la mujer vestida exageradamente gótica a su lado estaba contando, haciendo ademanes de animación con sus manos.

Touya se limpió el sudor de su frente y respiró hondo, estabilizando su respiración. Se sentía como si hubiera corrido una maratón. El corazón estaba golpeando en su pecho, la acumulación de sangre entre sus muslos, torturando su polla. Y todo por culpa de Tomoyo.

Él miró hacia ella, sin molestarse siquiera en frenar la oleada de irritación masculina que le traía el pensamiento. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo allí? Las mujeres que iban a Diva's conocían el resultado, sabían lo que querían, pero aún más, sabían lo que querían los hombres. Sexo. Salvaje, a menudo extremo, a veces no tan sobrio, sexo.

Movió los hombros, flexionando los músculos en un esfuerzo para relajarse, al menos marginalmente, para encontrar la fuerza para sacar los ojos de la figura del hombre vestido de cuero, que la había abrazado hacía unos momentos, inclinándose hacia ella, su mano extendiéndose íntimamente en el hombro.

Touya había estado allí por más de una hora, escondido en el rincón oscuro, mirándola, tratando de ver los que la rodeaban.

Él había ido allí para encontrar a una mujer que lo pueda ayudar a aliviar la oscura inquietud creciendo en sus entrañas desde que había estado en casa. Y él había encontrado a la mujer. A pesar de las objeciones que tenía su conciencia, y contra todo sentido común, iba a llevarla.

De todos los aspectos en que ella se había informado sobre la multitud, ella estaba funcionando bastante bien, lo que significaba que había avanzado de los cuentos de hadas y fantasías del pasado, a la realidad. Él podía joderla y marcharse, al igual que él hacía con todas las demás mujeres que había llevado a su cama. No habría lágrimas, ni recriminaciones, ni sueños de felices para siempre.

¿Ella tenía un amante? Observó a los hombres a su alrededor que parecían una manada de lobos. Llevaba un collar alrededor de su cuello, sin adornos, sin correa. Esto significaba en este caso, en Diva's, que no estaba reclamada.

Ningún otro Dom poseía su lealtad y los no Dom podrían ser penalizados con la pérdida de la membrecía por largarse con ella.

Touya observó a los hombres a su alrededor. Eso no significaba que no tenía un amante. No es que le importaba en este momento. Él se preocuparía más tarde.

Ella no parecía prestar atención a un hombre más que a otro, y cuando pidió una bebida a la camarera, Touya podría haber jurado que alcanzó a ver el cansancio en el rostro de Tomoyo.

Hizo una mueca en su imaginación hiperactiva. Tomoyo había sido una mariposa social, incluso antes de la mayoría de edad. Ella era una de esas mujeres perfectamente cómodas en medio de una multitud, buscando su motivación en el número de supuestos amigos que podía reunir a su alrededor en un momento dado. No debería haberlo sorprendido que ella se hubiera metido en este estilo de vida. El hecho de que lo hizo le causó preocupación por un momento.

Lo estaba volviendo loco, mirando a los hombres que se sentían atraídos por ella como moscas a la miel, sus manos tocando su hombro desnudo, su brazo satinado, tratando de sentir esa cinta de seda que ella llamaba cabello.

Durante ocho años había luchado por mantenerse alejado de ella, para no hundirse dentro de ese dulce, curvilíneo cuerpo y destruirlos a ambos. Los dos años anteriores a los dieciocho años de ella, no contaban. Viéndola como mujer y reaccionando a ella como a una mujer, como lo había hecho justo después de que cumplió dieciocho años, eran dos cosas diferentes.

Se había convencido a sí mismo que ella era inocente, demasiado suave para su sexualidad, demasiado tierna para una relación sin salida. Porque Touya había aprendido años atrás, por la brutalidad de los puños de su padre y la infidelidad de su madre, que felices para siempre simplemente no existía.

Y él no quería hacerle daño a Tomoyo. No tenía ningún deseo de romper su tierno corazón o de ver que sus suaves ojos amatistas se llenaban de lágrimas. Pero si ella estaba allí, enredada en la sexualidad de mala muerte del bochinche del club, entonces seguramente conocía el resultado.

Él podría tenerla. Sólo una vez. Tal vez dos. Y luego podía marcharse sin arriesgar su alma.

Apretó la mandíbula en la determinación cuando se enderezó de la pared y comenzó a moverse hacia ella. La multitud se apartó antes que él. En un cuarto de hombres aspirantes a Dom, Touya sabía que él sobresalía entre la multitud. No era un aspirante. Era lo suficientemente fuerte para tomar lo que quería y hacerse respetar. La gente aquí lo conocía, lo entendían.

Se encogió de hombros lejos de las manos femeninas que se extendieron a medida que pasaba por ellas. Las mujeres que había conocido en el pasado o aquéllas que habían querido una cabalgata. Él las conocía, también. Ellas anhelaban la aventura, la excitación, los excesos oscuros, carnales, que sólo podrían encontrar con un determinado tipo de hombre. Tenía fama de ser justamente un hombre así. Como Tomoyo estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

Tomoyo apaciguó su impaciencia, la irritación instintiva por haber tanta gente a su alrededor, demasiados hombres tratando de tocarla. Cualquiera pensaría que ellos nunca habían tocado a una mujer antes. Manos sudorosas corriendo sobre su pelo, su brazo, y peor aún, eran los que pensaban que podrían comenzar en su rodilla y ella nunca se daría cuenta de sus manos intentando deslizarse por su muslo y más allá.

Cretinos. Atrapó la muñeca de otro, mirando hacia él cuando intentó una sonrisa cortés.

—_Sólo me lavé1_ —le dijo ella con lo que esperaba era una digna copia de una sonrisa.

Una risa ronca sonó en su oído antes de que el payaso se apoderara de la curva de su hombro y del brazo, y la apretara íntimamente. Como si ella lo conociera.

Afortunadamente, la camarera escogió ese momento para llegar con sus bebidas, lo que lo obligó a moverse.

Imbécil.

Tomoyo tomó el refresco que había pedido, sorbiendo de él agradecidamente mientras la banda disparó en un oscuro, primitivo número que elevó el nivel de energía en la palpitante habitación. Bajando la copa pero manteniéndola en la mano, miró alrededor casualmente, prestando especial atención a las mesas a su alrededor.

No podía verlo. Ella lo había vislumbrado antes mientras él se abría camino a través de la sala, un irascible latino en cuero negro, su mano casualmente agarrando una cadena corta de perro. Ella sabía lo que estaba buscando. Una mujer que le permitiría ponerle la correa a ella, para dominarla. Él también había sido sospechoso de ser uno de los hombres involucrados en drogar y secuestrar a seis mujeres que habían aparecido muertas en la zona. La nueva droga de la violación se rumoreaba que estaba bajo un estricto control hasta que los proveedores podrían determinar su valor en las calles. Estaban forjando una fortuna con los videos de violaciones pornográficas que estaban haciendo, que era una evidencia.

Tomoyo sospechaba que este hombre era el proveedor de los dos hombres que Spinel Sun y sus equipos habían arrestado la semana pasada y que se habían negado a nombrar. Kero también había sido arrestado la semana pasada cuando Tomoyo lo vio verter la droga pulverizada en la bebida de una joven mujer mientras dos de sus amigos la mantenían ocupada. Las detenciones de los tres hombres habían sido importantes. En el caso Tomoyo había sido asignada en su primera misión con la división de Atlanta de la DEA.

—Hey, Tomy, tenemos que golpear esta canción —Rika Sasaki, una secretaria que trabajaba en la oficina de Tomoyo, bordeó su asiento cuando comenzó otra seguidilla _teeth-jarring2_.

Tomoyo levantó la copa mientras meneaba la cabeza firmemente. Demonios, no. Ella estaba afuera por el momento. Golpeó el cristal de otro trago largo, preguntándose a sí misma acerca de la sensación de hormigueo en la parte posterior de su cuello. Alcanzando su espalda, se frotó la piel debajo de su pelo, mirando a su alrededor casualmente, preguntándose por qué estaba tan incómoda de repente.

Se bebió el refresco, colocando el vaso sobre la mesa y comenzó a desocuparla, nominalmente, mientras la multitud se movía por el piso.

Levantando su cabello sobre su hombro, suspiro de alivio por el roce de la brisa sobre su nuca.

— ¿Otra copa, Tomoyo? —Yoshiyuki Terada la miraba con ojos oscuros, con una expresión sombría, vigilante. Él era así. Siempre tan serio que le hacía preguntarse por qué incluso estaba aquí. Él no bailaba mucho, rara vez coqueteaba. Él sólo parecía disfrutar de estar en las afueras de la multitud, siempre mirando.

Tomoyo conocía a la mayoría de la gente que estaba reunida a su alrededor. Sería la misma gente sin importar en qué club golpeara en la ciudad. La mayoría eran habituales, y algunos eran incluso inofensivos. Pero mezclados eran unos pocos individuos mortales intentando destruir vidas. Era el mortal que Tomoyo estaba buscando.

—No, gracias, Yoshi —Ella le devolvió la sonrisa cálida mientras se recostaba en la silla, tomando el asiento que Rika había dejado libre —Creo que estoy bien por esta noche.

Sus ojos oscuros brillaron con decepción. Era del tipo tierno, un tanto inmaduro. Él era un actor aquí, no realmente en la perspectiva de ninguna manera seria. Vestía su personaje con los pantalones de cuero negro, chaleco de cuero y botas, pero simplemente no sabía muy bien llevarlo a cabo.

— ¿Te gustaría bailar? —La petición se hizo con una cortesía encantadora. Era uno de los pocos hombres allí que no era un lobo.

Al abrir los labios para hablar, se quedó inmóvil, mirando por encima del hombro de Yoshi en estado de shock y asombro. No podía ser Touya.

Ella vio como el alto, amplio pecho se movía a través de la multitud, anchos hombros exhibían perfectamente la ajustada remera negra que llevaba, los músculos de sus brazos abultados, los apretados, duros abdominales flexionados. Largas piernas musculosas extinguían la distancia, alojadas en vaqueros ajustados, ahuecando un bulto que impulsó a su salvaje imaginación y le hizo la boca agua.

Su pelo negro era más largo de lo que había sido la última vez que lo vio, pero todavía era bastante corto, peinado hacia atrás de la cara y haciendo hincapié en los rasgos fuertes, feroces, que había obsesionado a tantas de sus noches. Y sus ojos. Profundos, un color chocolate que hacía que su corazón latiera más rápido, generaba un hambre de una manera que ningún otro hombre podía.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo allí?

No tenía intención de esperar para averiguarlo. Había algunas cosas que Touya no conocía de su vida, y Tomoyo encontró que a ella le gustaba de esa manera. Mantuvo su vida funcionando bien y sin la molestia de preocuparse por él metiendo la nariz en una elección de carrera que había resultado ser exactamente lo que estaba buscando.

Moviéndose rápidamente sobre sus pies, Tomoyo se dirigió en la dirección opuesta, con la esperanza de llegar al baño de mujeres antes de que él la divise o la atrape. Ella no era tonta, él iba a venir por ella y ella lo sabía. Podía sentirlo.

Se abrió paso entre la multitud, mirando a su espalda y sintiendo un inicio de aprehensión abrazar su pecho por la intención, primitiva expresión de su rostro. Sí, fue tras ella, y estaba ganando terreno sobre ella rápido. Demasiado rápido.

Ella empujó con más fuerza a los cuerpos que le bloqueaban el paso, abriéndose camino entre la multitud mientras luchaba por llegar al baño. Una vez que estuviera allí sería fácil enviar un SOS a su respaldo y quitarse a Touya de su espalda. Ella no podía correr riesgos ahora, disturbios, mientras que ella podría ser vista, oída.

El primitivo ritmo de la música enfatizó los latidos de su corazón cuando ella miró hacia atrás de nuevo. Él estaba más cerca, acechándola, su expresión decidida, carnal. Peligroso.

Ella rompió a través de la masa de los cuerpos y rayos hacia el largo pasillo que conducía a los cuartos de baño, así como los salones privados reservados para el juego sexual. Lástima que no había pensado en reservar uno, ella podría haberse encerrado a sí misma. Pero el cuarto de baño estaba justo por delante, la pequeña luz de neón claramente iluminaba sobre la puerta.

Su mano tocó la puerta mientras inclinaba su peso para abrirla, pero una dura mano se apoderó de sus caderas, casi levantándola del suelo, y comenzó a impulsarse hacia adelante.

—Deberías haberte dirigido para la salida —dijo Touya en su oído —Podrías haber escapado, de hecho. ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?

La conmoción la dejó sin habla cuando se detuvo en una de las habitaciones privadas, birlando una tarjeta a través de la cerradura de seguridad, y la empujó por la puerta abierta.

No era una habitación, esto no estaba hecho para dormir aquí. Se trataba de una sala de sexo.

Una gran cama cuadrada ubicada en el centro de la habitación. Había estantes de juguetes sexuales, una pared adornada con pequeños látigos y fustas. Esposas colgado de la pared sobre la cama y cadenas con correas de cuero dirigidas desde el piso en cada esquina de la cama.

Y Touya tenía una llave para la habitación. Lo que significaba que él sabía qué diablos ocurría aquí. Aún más, éste era su cuarto personal, reservado sólo para él. Él habría ubicado los juguetes aquí, las esposas, los atavíos de lo erótico y lo extremo.

Una sacudida se zambulló a través de su cuerpo. Ella sabía que él era dominante, altamente sexual. Pero nunca había sospechado esto.

—Fantástico verte aquí—ella se dio la vuelta, abriendo los ojos cándidamente y devolviéndole la mirada, luchando para calmar su corazón desbocado —Y no estás usando el cuero, tampoco. ¿No estarás por romper algún tipo de regla Dom no escrita?

Él la miró. Tomoyo luchó por mantener su expresión algo burlona en lugar de mirarlo con asombro. Y ella había pensado que sabía todo lo que debía conocer sobre el mejor amigo de su hermano.

— ¿Esta es una parte permanente de tu expresión? No creo haber visto un cambio en años —lo acusó a la ligera cuando él no hablaba —La mayoría de la gente trata con un poco de variedad a veces, ¿sabes?

— ¿Es la completa locura una parte de tu personalidad? —Preguntó a su vez —Estoy empezando a pensar que debería haber dejado que Shaoran azote tu trasero cuando te vio deslizarte de la ventana del cuarto el año pasado.

Tomoyo rodó los ojos y luchó para no mostrar su nerviosismo —Shaoran no habría «azotado mi trasero» entonces, más de lo que lo haría ahora. Él era pura fanfarroneada.

Touya tenía sus labios apretados. Touya no era pura fanfarroneada, y ella lo sabía.

—Necesitas una azotaina —gruñó Touya, disparándole una inquietante mirada mientras se acercaba a la pequeña barra.

Ella miró alrededor de la habitación nuevamente. —Bueno, si el castigo fuera lo mío, entonces tú serías el hombre para llevarlo a cabo. Dime, ¿tú realmente usas estas cosas?

Él miró por encima del hombro, moviendo la mirada a los juguetes y la parafernalia sexual.

—A veces —Se encogió de hombros —Algunos sumisos casi lo demandan.

Ella alzó las cejas — ¿Te excita?

Su mirada parpadeaba cuando regresaba a ella — ¿Te gustaría saber?

Esto no lo excitaba. Podía verlo en sus ojos, en su voz. A veces, ella conocía a Touya mejor de lo que se conocía a sí misma. Y ella interpretó la mirada de sus ojos cuando le contestó. Una mirada de cauteloso lamento.

—Creo que voy a pasar por esta noche —ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Pero cuando se alejó de ella, Tomoyo saltó hacia la puerta. El picaporte no giraba.

—Se necesita una clave —le informó que con calma mientras se servía una copa antes de volver a ella.

Maldita sea, parecía un Dom. Meditando, arremolinando sexualidad a su alrededor, mientras levantaba la copa corta a los labios y la inclinaba. Cuando él la bajó de nuevo, sus ojos azules parecían arder en ella.

—Te hice una pregunta. Respóndeme.

Tomoyo cruzó los brazos debajo de sus pechos mientras ella lo miraba desafiante — ¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo aquí, Touya? Es un club, ¿no?

Su mandíbula se apretó antes de que llevara el vaso a los labios una vez más y terminara la bebida. Miró mucho menos satisfecho de lo normal. Pero se veía sexy. Infierno, él siempre se veía sexy.

— ¿Sabes qué tipo de club es? —su voz era áspera y oscura. El hambre que llegó gradualmente tenía a sus pezones sobresaliendo a través del top, humedeciendo la carne entre sus muslos.

—Por supuesto que lo sé —luchó para controlar su respiración, así como su reacción a él.

Ella sabía exactamente qué tipo de club era y sabía el tipo de hombres que reservaban estas habitaciones. Al darse cuenta de que Touya era uno de esos hombres sintió tanto miedo como excitación corriendo a través suyo.

—Así que te estoy preguntando de nuevo. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Ella nunca había oído ese tono de voz antes en él. Rasposo, lleno de lujuria. Sacudió a su alma. —Ahora, Touya, ¿por qué crees que estoy aquí? —ella ladeó la cadera y apoyó la mano sobre él, viendo la llamarada de sus ojos y adorando su reacción. Este era un lado de él que nunca había visto. Un lado que la fascinaba, la cautivaba. La escandalizaba.

—Que es lo que te estaba preguntando —él finalmente chasqueó —Honestamente, Tomoyo, no puedo encontrar una sola razón de por qué tú estarías aquí.

—Por supuesto que no, estás demasiado ocupado tratando de convencerte a ti mismo de que soy absolutamente asexual y por lo tanto inofensiva para ello —se encogió de hombros —Yo no soy responsable de tus autoengaños.

Desafiarlo nunca era una buena idea, pero ella no parecía poder evitarlo. Algún demonio de autodestrucción estaba alojado en su cerebro y jugando como el infierno con su sentido de auto-preservación.

Él dejó la copa en la barra entonces y, ante su aturdida mirada, se sentó en el sillón de terciopelo junto a ella y la miró.

Su expresión estaba demasiado llena de lujuria, con conocimiento carnal, de la misma manera que los fuegos que ardían en su cuerpo desde la primera vez que capturó la vista de él comenzaban a arder más alto.

—Sexual, ¿verdad? —Destelló una dura mirada — ¿Desde cuándo?

—Yo no cuento mis experiencias —ella le informó con una sonrisa cortés —Una chica tiene que tener un poco de misterio, Touya.

Sus ojos chocolates brillaban evaluándola. Oh, ahora esa mirada era muy interesante. Aunque un poco aterradora.

Dios, ¿por qué ella no lo había sabido de él?

—Ven aquí.

Su voz era más baja, más oscura, sugerente. Su alto cuerpo desplomado en la silla, las piernas abiertas delante de él cuando la miró con esa melancólica, caliente mirada. Tan caliente que la hizo ruborizarse, le hizo respirar nerviosamente mientras tomaba coraje y se acercaba más.

—Más cerca —levantó una mano del brazo de la silla, con los dedos gesticulando para que se acercara más.

— ¿Por qué? —no confiaba en este nuevo Touya de ninguna manera en absoluto.

—Así puedo mostrarte por qué las niñas no deben jugar juegos de adulto —gruñó —Vamos, Tomoyo; muéstrame cómo de adulta te crees que eres.

**Notas: como ven a este Touya así dominador y todo, claro que Tomoyo la tierna y dulce (aja nótese el sarcasmo), espero les guste la historia, ya saben dejen review, se despide está loca gatita****.**

1I just washed (en el original) - Es una cita de Betty Davis que se utiliza para deshacerse de una persona.

2 (*) música que se caracteriza por largos y aparentemente interminables episodios de sacudidas, disonante, chillona.


	4. Chapter 2

**Bueno aquí les traigo la segunda parte de la serie, Juegos Peligrosos,**** Lora Leigh, 2° de la Serie Tentadores SEALs (Tempting Seals) Dangerous Games (2007), como ven no es mía, solo la adapto por diversión, si leyeron la anterior se darán cuenta que es la historia de Sakura y Shaoran, pero no va a ser así los personaje van a quedar de esta manera, para que no se hagan bolas. En el libro anterior los que eran Touya y Tomoyo, serán ahora Shaoran y Sakura, para seguir con los mismo personajes, si tienen dudas ya saben.**

**CAPÍTULO 02**

Tomoyo sintió que su corazón latía a toda prisa, un sudor fino brotó sobre su piel. No había esperado esto de Touya, no en un millón de años. En sus más profundas fantasías, él jugaba un montón de pequeños jueguitos sexuales con ella, pero ella tenía que admitir, que nunca hubiera esperado la dominación, enérgicas imaginaciones encontrándose con la realidad.

—Esto no es una buena idea —luchó para respirar, para empujar a las palabras más allá de la constricción en la garganta y la excitación a través de su pulso.

—Estamos de acuerdo —Sus ojos se estrecharon aún más —No me hagas ir y traerte, Tomoyo. Ven aquí ahora.

Ven aquí ahora. La ruda demanda disparó sus sentidos alocadamente.

Mientras ella se movía tensionada, una voz suave sonaba en su oído, interrumpiendo el hechizo sensual construyéndose en su cabeza.

— ¿Necesitas respaldo?

El Agente Spinel Sun y su equipo eran su respaldo. Una admirable unidad de cuatro hombres de la DEA con los que había trabajado durante los últimos seis meses. Era el cebo en esta tarea. Algo que realmente no sería una buena idea dejar que Touya lo supiese. Y Sun estaba escuchando cada una de las palabras que se decían.

—No —Ella mantuvo la voz firme mientras miraba de vuelta a Touya, un atisbo de desafío en su cara. Podía sentir elevarse el color de su rostro ante la idea de los oídos que escuchaban.

Touya no podía ver el pequeño receptor en la oreja, pero eso no quería decir que estaba a salvo. No se necesita ser un genio para darse cuenta de lo que era si se quedaba lo suficientemente cerca, y él estaba empeñado realmente en tenerla bastante cerca. Podía verlo en sus ojos, en su expresión, podía sentirlo en el hambre que se apoderaba de su propio cuerpo.

Touya arqueó los labios, seguro de que ella estaba hablando con él. Y quizás de alguna manera lo hizo. El erotismo de la habitación, la total incredulidad de lo que él era, estalló en su mente.

¿Touya era un Dom? Era casi demasiado para creerlo. Y ella había estado desafiándolo por tanto tiempo como podía recordar, confrontándolo, retándolo a tomar lo que siempre había percibido que él deseaba. Ella sólo no tenía ni idea de cómo podría convertirse en lo que él quería.

—No podía creerlo cuando te vi en la pista de baile —murmuró Touya, su mirada cayendo sobre ella lentamente, enviando llamas que lamían su cuerpo donde sea que la tocara —Vestida como la mayor fantasía sexual de un hombre, una colegiala inocente, lista y dispuesta a ser usada. ¿Asustada ahora, niña?

Más de lo que él pensaba.

—Tal vez desinteresada —respondió ella en su lugar —Yo no acepté una invitación a esta habitación, Touya. Tú me empujaste aquí. Y creo que va contra las reglas.

Oyó la maldición de Sun en su oído. Él conocía a Touya, y sabía que la operación completa estaba en riesgo ahora. Así como ella lo sabía. Cómo ella se desempeñara en la resolución de este problema podría significar la diferencia entre el éxito y el fracaso.

Y no podía olvidar que Sun estaba escuchando. Estaba desesperada por salir de la habitación antes de que Touya realmente la tocara. Él tenía la habilidad para atontarla. Buen Dios, ella no podía darse el lujo de ponerse estúpida, mientras que Spinel y todo su equipo estaban escuchando. Ella nunca viviría.

Dio un paso atrás de Touya luego, volviéndose para permitir que su mirada recorra más de la pequeña habitación. Tenía que salir de allí, y rápido. Todo lo que Touya tendría que hacer era tocarla y ella sería masilla en sus manos.

—Tomoyo, estás jugando un juego muy peligroso con el hombre equivocado —susurró Spinel en su oído. Como si ella realmente no supiera eso.

—Tomoyo, no juegues conmigo. No te gustarán las consecuencias —la voz de Touya tapó la de Sun mientras Tomoyo se mordía el labio en la locura de la situación.

Se dio la vuelta, al pie de la cama, enfrentando a Touya una vez más —Abre la puerta.

—No.

Su corazón se aceleró por la respuesta, por la alocada sensualidad de su expresión.

Tomoyo humedeció los labios con nerviosismo. No había manera de deshacerse del receptor en su la oreja.

— ¿Por qué? —Apenas logró mantener su voz firme, para evitar tartamudear por el shock y los nervios.

—Porque yo voy a recostarte sobre la cama y a mostrarte exactamente lo que estás pidiendo por estar en este club. Después voy a azotar ese precioso culito por darme la oportunidad —su respuesta la sorprendió, pero la respuesta de su cuerpo la sorprendió aún más.

— ¿Y debo gritar «papá» o «tío» mientras lo intentas? —ella arqueó la ceja burlona.

—«Amo» funcionará —gruñó. ¿Amo? Oh, ella no lo creía. ¿Quitándose la ropa? A ella le hubiera gustado. En circunstancias diferentes, por supuesto.

—Esto se está poniendo fuera de control. Estoy enviando a Yukito, Tomoyo. Él te sacará. Simplemente juega con él.

Mierda. Mierda. Esto se iba a poner feo. Tenía que salir de allí antes de que Yukito apareciera.

—Abre la puerta, Touya —ordenó, luchando frenéticamente por una salida a la situación. Maldición, su suerte estaba empezando a consumirse rápidamente —Yo no estoy de humor para ti o para tus juegos esta noche.

Se levantó de la silla, un metro, noventa centímetros de puro músculo masculino, primitivo animal, y comenzó a acecharla. No había lugar para correr. Ni manera de evadirlo. Y sus piernas no querían moverse, de todos modos. Podía sentir su cuerpo tensándose, preparándose para él, anticipándose a su toque.

Yukito Tsukishiro estaría aquí en un minuto. El fornido ex marine podría jugar al Dom indignado como nadie más. Touya no era un hombre que intente meterse en el territorio de otro. Al menos, no apostaba el territorio. Su collar la proclamaba como una mujer disponible, una sumisa autónoma, libre para elegir un Dom. La tapadera de Yukito del Dom intentando reclamarla no iba a funcionar aquí.

— ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo he estado muriendo por follarte? —Touya se detuvo ante ella, con las manos en sus desnudas caderas mientras ella le devolvía una mirada conmocionada. Sus manos se apoderaron de sus antebrazos y el calor de sus dedos se hundió en su carne.

—Bueno, seguramente podrías haberme engañado —jadeó —Eres el mismo hombre que ha estado corriendo de mí en cada oportunidad. ¿Verdad?

No esperaba esto, no podía creer que estuviera de pie aquí con él, con los ojos ardiendo por ella en lugar de congelarse por su rechazo.

—Puedo tenerte ahora, ¿o no, nena? —Susurró, su voz inconmensurablemente suave, mientras la observaba —Estás aprendiendo las reglas del juego. «Felices para siempre» no sucede aquí.

Una ola de dolor le cubrió los sentidos cuando su cerebro procesó las palabras susurradas. ¿No la había tomado antes porque había sabido lo que ella quería? ¿Porque él sabía que ella lo amaba? ¿Pero podría tenerla ahora porque pensaba que ella era una puta? ¿Él pensó que estaba a disposición de cualquier bobo dispuesto a darle la solución que él pensó que estaba buscando?

Ella le devolvió la mirada en estado de shock cuando su mano voló hacia su rostro en una violencia que ella no sabía que era capaz. Él le tomó la mano. A centímetros de su cara, su mirada encendida cuando ella lo miró.

—Ya no te quiero ahora —dijo ella, luchando contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con inundar sus ojos —Ni siquiera en una apuesta —sacudió su brazo, enfurecida por su arrogancia. —Eres un imbécil, Touya. Un completo vicioso, sucio imbécil.

La sorpresa cruzó su expresión cuando él la dejó ir —Si no eres parte de la escena, entonces, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? —Entrecerró los ojos sobre ella cuando ella se calmó antes que él.

— ¿Quién dice que yo no soy parte de la escena? Gritó ella —He dicho que no te quería a ti. Lo siento, Touya, pero sólo cualquier Dom dispuesto a jugar el juego no es suficiente —le informó a la ligera, furiosa, con la única arma que le quedaba ahora — ¿Cuántas oportunidades has tenido en el pasado durante todos estos años? Las rechazaste. ¿Recuerdas?

—Y ahora las estoy tomando.

Los ojos de Tomoyo se agrandaron y sintió el miedo golpearla cuando él se acercó. Si la tocaba, si hacía lo que el hambre en su mirada le advertía que iba a hacer, entonces ella estaba jodida. Ella había luchado para ser parte del equipo de Spinel, tirando de cada cuerda que se le ocurrió, para trabajar en esta asignación.

Si ella mostraba una debilidad ahora, entonces Spinel podría sustituirla tan rápido como quería que su cabeza funcione.

No se había sentido muy cómodo con ella en el equipo para empezar. Pero ella era el único agente que tenía que era habitual en los clubes de Amos.

—Touya, no. No significa no.

Él hizo una pausa, con los ojos entrecerrados, jadeando, cuando ella se apartó lentamente

—Abre la puerta y déjame salir de aquí. No me obligues a presentar una denuncia con los Amos.

El Amo Kero, el dueño del club, no tomaba amablemente que los clientes sean obligados a nada por los miembros. Sus reglas eran estrictas, y todos lo sabían.

—Presenta todas las denuncias que quieras —dijo Touya. —Quiero respuestas, Tomoyo, y de un modo u otro, yo voy a conseguirlas.

Dio un paso más y Tomoyo supo que el juego había terminado.

—Tomoyo Daidouji, voy a azotar tu rojo culo —una voz ebria gritaba desde el otro lado de la puerta —Abre esta puerta, gatita salvaje. Te dije que no otros hombres hasta que hayamos resuelto nuestro trato. Punto.

Los ojos de Tomoyo se abrieron alarmados mientras ella observaba cómo la rabia transformaba las facciones de Touya. No era sólo la ira, era una furia asesina que la aterrorizaba.

— ¡Abre la puerta! —gritó Yukito, golpeando en el panel de metal de nuevo — ¿Pensaste que no te encontraría?

Oh Dios. Movimiento erróneo. Seguramente ellos lo conocían mejor que esto. Sun no podía estar tan loco como para enviar a uno de sus mejores hombres, como era éste, en este momento. Era como el envío de un bebé en una zona de guerra. Touya se lo iba a comer vivo.

—Está muerto —La voz de Touya vibró con ira cuando él la hizo a un lado y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Touya, ¡espera! —Tomoyo gritó cuando él birlaba la tarjeta a través de la cerradura y tiró de la puerta abierta.

Su mano se pegó a la garganta de Yukito antes de que Tomoyo pueda gritar en alerta, empujándolo a través de la sala y golpeándolo en la pared.

Los años de agotador entrenamiento y maniobras SEAL había endurecido el cuerpo de Touya, convirtiéndolo en un arma viviente de destrucción masiva cuando era necesario.

— ¡Lárgate! —Touya gruñó en la expresión asombrada de Yukito.

El agente de la DEA estaba cubierto con una sobreabundancia de cuero y cadenas, que sonó con un tintineo perverso cuando Touya parecía sacudirlo sin esfuerzo.

—Touya, maldita sea, ¡déjalo ir! —Tomoyo agarró el brazo de Touya, clavándole las uñas en el antebrazo mientras el cuerpo de Yukito se puso tenso para luchar.

— ¡Atrás, Tomoyo, antes de que desgarre el maricón culo de tu novio por la mitad! —le espetó Touya.

— ¡Estás loco! —Gritó, intentando liberarlo —Deja que se vaya.

— ¿Es así como consigues divertirte? —Gruñó a su vez — ¿Shaoran sabe dónde vas para divertirte, Tomoyo?

La amenaza. Allí estaba. Esta advertencia familiar que le aseguró que Shaoran iba a recibir una llamada telefónica.

—No lo sé, ¿él sabe cómo tú te diviertes? —Se burló de nuevo —Adelántate y delátame como siempre lo haces y yo le diré lo que tenías en mente para mí antes de que nos interrumpieran. Ahora déjalo ir —Ella le dio una palmada en el brazo, furiosa, aterrorizada. Yukito se estaba empezando a poner azul.

Touya sacudió el brazo alejándose, se volvió hacia ella, el peligro primitivo que vislumbraba en sus ojos la dejó sin aliento. No fue la violencia, era la lujuria. Pura, caliente, lujuria no adulterada.

— ¡Fuera de aquí! —Su voz era ronca, sus manos apelotonando en sus puños cuando se enfrentó a ella — ¡Vete de este club y lleva tu culo a casa! Ahora. Ahora mismo, Tomoyo, o que Dios nos ayude a ambos, si pongo mis manos en ti otra vez.

Ella saltó hacia atrás, viendo como Yukito se movió rápidamente alrededor de Touya. Los ojos color gris de Yukito estaban preocupados, su cabello ondulado despeinado, cuando él la cogió del brazo y empezó a tirarla hacia atrás por el pasillo.

Ella miró atrás a Touya y supo que esto no había terminado. Ni mucho menos. La mirada en sus ojos le prometió que iría después por ella. Pronto.

—Muévete, muchacha —murmuró Yukito mientras la arrastraba detrás de él —Sun está esperando en la furgoneta. Esto ha jodido la noche entera.

No me digas. Tomoyo dio la vuelta y lo siguió entre la multitud de bailarines, casi tropezó más de una vez mientras ella luchaba para que sus miembros cooperen. Todavía podía sentir el tacto de Touya, todavía sufría por su beso. Quería mirar hacia atrás, ver si la estaba siguiendo, pero ella sabía quién era. Ella podía sentirlo.

—Él está detrás de nosotros—le informó a Yukito mientras se movían a través de la puerta principal.

—Matón —gruñó Yukito cuando el aire cálido de la noche se apoderó de ellos, el calor sofocante del Sur de Carolina recordándole el toque de Touya —Métete en tu coche y vuelve a casa. Nos encontraremos contigo en la casa más tarde.

—No puedes hacer eso —le espetó ella mientras se movieron hacia el estacionamiento —Te lo estoy advirtiendo, él me va a seguir a casa, tendrá un ataque. Tienes que darme tiempo para explicar.

— ¡Tienes que salir de aquí! Sun se hará cargo del SEAL.

Tomoyo se volvió a Yukito. Ella sacudió su brazo para alejarse de él antes de golpearle las manos en el pecho y empujarlo hacia atrás.

—Dije que no —repitió furiosamente, consciente de que Touya estaría doblando la esquina hacia el estacionamiento en cualquier momento —Volveré mañana y se acabó. Sun puede esperarme esta vez.

Esto era demasiado importante como para permitir que el ego masculino y el orgullo de repente lo arruinaran. Si Touya se enterara de lo que estaba haciendo, volaría a Hawái él mismo para contarle todo a Shaoran. Touya siempre había sido un maldito chismoso, delatándola en cada oportunidad que tuvo. No había forma de que él lo dejara pasar. Y una vez que se lo diga, Shaoran pondrá el grito en el cielo.

Lo qué le hizo pensar que podía mantener esto oculto a su hermano o a Touya, no tenía ni idea.

—No arruines esto, Tomoyo —siseó Yukito mientras revisaba el estacionamiento de oídos curiosos —Tú sabes lo que está en juego.

—Entonces no lo eches a perder tú —Su susurro furioso fue seguido por el dedo hurgando en su pecho mientras que ella se volvía hacia él —Ya te dije cuando volveremos a encontrarnos y eso es todo. Porque créeme cuando te digo que la sangre será derramada si te encuentra esta noche en mi casa. Y no será la suya.

No esperó una respuesta. Se apartó de Yukito fríamente, moviéndose a través de la calzada y en dirección a su coche. Se volvió para mirar de nuevo hacia él, apenas percibiendo la repentina alarma en su expresión cuando oyó el chirrido de neumáticos.

Tomoyo giró, enceguecida por una repentina luz estallando delante de sus ojos mientras los oídos se llenaron con el chillido de los neumáticos y la repentina conciencia de peligro.

Oyó a Touya gritar su nombre un segundo antes de que algo, alguien, la enganchara por la cintura y la tirara por el aire. Un tiroteo se hizo eco a su alrededor. Tenían que ser armas de fuego, ardiendo a través de sus sentidos mientras el tiempo transcurría lentamente, avanzando de la misma manera en que ella se sentía a sí misma caer, consciente del pavimento duro que se reuniría al final de su viaje.

Miles de pensamientos pasaron por su mente; superior fue el hecho de que era el brazo de Touya el que estaba enganchado su cintura, luego, su duro cuerpo preparando al suyo para caer al suelo y rodar. Podía oír sus maldiciones en su oído, explícito, enfurecido, cuando él tomó la peor parte del impacto antes de hacerla rodar debajo de su cuerpo. Una mano ahuecó el lado de su cabeza cuando el silbido de balas bombardeaba a su alrededor.

Podía oír las alarmas de coches chillando ahora mientras los vidrios rotos arrollaban sobre ella. Touya estaba usando su cuerpo más grande para escudarla, sosteniéndola en el lugar mientras ella luchaba para escapar de las balas, para sacarlo de la línea de fuego.

— ¡Muévete! —La levantó en pie y con un sorpresivo movimiento la arrastró entre los coches cercanos, forzándola al lado del vehículo más cercano cuando volaron chispas del pavimento.

El sonido de los disparos llenaba la noche de nuevo cuando él la agarró por la cintura y la obligó a correr esquivando el fuego para evitar las balas hacia ellos.

— ¡Hijo de puta! —maldijo cuando se internó profundamente en la línea de coches y más lejos del vehículo ahora sacándola del estacionamiento. —Maldita sea al infierno, Tomoyo, ¿en qué estás metida?

Llantas chillaban a lo lejos mientras el sonido del miedo hacía eco de gritos detrás de ellos y maldiciones masculinas desencadenaban a su alrededor. No podía distinguir si eran de Touya o Sun. O tal vez de ambos.

**Notas: ahora si Tomoyo está metida en un lio muy gordo. Ya saben dejen review, se despide está loca gatita****.**


	5. Chapter 3

**Bueno aquí les traigo la segunda parte de la serie, Juegos Peligrosos,**** Lora Leigh, 2° de la Serie Tentadores SEALs (Tempting Seals) Dangerous Games (2007), como ven no es mía, solo la adapto por diversión, si leyeron la anterior se darán cuenta que es la historia de Sakura y Shaoran, pero no va a ser así los personaje van a quedar de esta manera, para que no se hagan bolas. En el libro anterior los que eran Touya y Tomoyo, serán ahora Shaoran y Sakura, para seguir con los mismos personajes, si tienen dudas ya saben.**

**CAPÍTULO 03**

— ¿Qué diablos está pasando? —La voz de Touya hacía a Tomoyo acobardarse por la pura, concentrada rabia que la llenaba cuando él la empujó a su apartamento, cerrando de un golpazo la puerta.

Él no había esperado alrededor del club hasta que llegara la policía. Él la había arrastrado directamente a su camioneta, abrió la puerta del lado del conductor, y la metió a la fuerza antes de que la multitud la rodeara.

La conducción a su apartamento había sido rápida y corta. Tomoyo había mantenido la boca cerrada, usando el tiempo para elaborar una explicación. Ella estaba en problemas y lo sabía. Touya no era tonto, y él no era un hombre conocido por su paciencia.

— ¿Me estás preguntando? —ella todavía no había encontrado una explicación cuando lo enfrentó, abriendo mucho los ojos. Ella no tuvo que forzar el miedo que estaba segura oscurecía su expresión —Pregúntale a los tíos que estaban disparándonos.

Touya la acechó, sacudiendo una mano empujó afuera su cabello para levantarlo, revelando un pedazo de evidencia irrefutable. El receptor que se había puesto en su oído antes.

Antes de que ella pudiera detenerlo, la mano de Touya voló a su oreja. Sí, era suyo. La revelación tenía sus profundos ojos azules encendidos en renovada cólera, mostrando los dientes en un gruñido.

—Oh, sí, nena, esto es tuyo —Ahora su voz era ronca debido a su ira. — ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo con esto?

Tomoyo se humedeció los labios con nerviosismo. Nunca había visto tan enojado a Touya. Sus ojos ardían, su arrogancia, afilados rasgos tensos. Los duramente definidos pómulos se destacaban claramente mientras apretaba los labios en una línea dura.

— ¡Fuera! —Ella palmeó con las manos en su duro pecho, desesperada por sacarlo de allí ahora. Él se cernía sobre ella como un ángel de la retribución e hizo que el corazón se le acelerase por el temor. Y la excitación. Odiaba cómo ella se excitó, odiaba a sabiendas de que a pesar de los últimos años, a pesar de su lucha para olvidarlo, para superarlo, él todavía podía afectarla. Incluso cuando él estaba de este maldito humor.

Tomoyo jadeó cuando él lanzó el receptor con un movimiento sarcástico. — ¿Qué estás haciendo con esto, Tomoyo? No me tomes como un maldito imbécil aquí. Estuve a punto de verte morir ante mis ojos. ¿Crees que lo disfruté?

La emoción que ardía en sus ojos la sobresaltó. Ellos estaban oscuros, torturados, su expresión en una furiosa mueca mientras miraba hacia ella.

—No puedo imaginar lo que te causaría una noche de insomnio —gritó ella devolviéndole la mirada, tirando del asimiento que él tenía en su cabello —Ahora suéltame.

Él estaba respirando tan agitado como ella —No en esta vida, amor. Por Dios, me vas a contestar o le contestarás a Shaoran. Haz tu elección.

—Yo no respondo a ninguno de los dos —Jadeaba con su propia ira ahora. La ira y la excitación. La ira la podía entender, la excitación la enfureció.

Vio ampliarse sus ojos por su respuesta.

—Ahí es donde estás equivocada —Esto era más exasperante que los disparos. Touya parecía a punto de cometer un asesinato.

—Oh, Dios mío, tú estás perdido —Empujó a su pecho y, desgraciadamente, era como empujar a una roca — ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres? Lo que yo haga no es asunto tuyo. ¿Y cómo sabes que el hijo de puta jugando con armas de fuego no estaba detrás de ti? Pude ver alguien esperando para matarte. Fantaseo sobre ello a menudo —Ella lo miró, la ira creciente a través de su sistema.

—Respuestas, Tomoyo. Ahora.

Ella odiaba cuando él se ponía de esta manera. Cuando él decidía que él era la ley, que ella era responsabilidad de él, sólo porque era lo que él decidió.

—No tengo respuestas para ti, Touya. Incluso si las merecieras. Que no es el caso —Mantuvo la voz baja, a pesar de su cólera, a pesar de que había tenido la intención de intentar explicar las cosas con él antes.

La expresión de su rostro le aseguró que las explicaciones no iban a ayudar. Allí estaba el potencial de empeorar las cosas.

Ella levantó el mentón desafiante, negándose a dar marcha atrás, aun cuando no quería admitir que su rabia desencadenaba más que sólo su respuesta irónica.

Pero no era sólo rabia. Por primera vez, vio la emoción. La sombra de sus ojos, su voz áspera, y ella tuvo que refrenar la esperanza que erupcionaba en su interior ante la evidencia de que, de alguna manera, él muy bien podría cuidar de ella.

— ¿Por qué no me sorprende? —Gritó a nadie en particular cuando se apartó de ella, su oscura mirada furiosa le hacía mirarlo con cauta sospecha — ¿Por qué, Tomoyo, no me sorprende que estés haciendo algo estúpido?

— ¿Estúpido? —Ella le devolvió la mirada con incredulidad. — ¿Perdón, Touya? ¿Qué haces tú para ganarte la vida aquí? Yo estaba teniendo una buena noche en un pequeño y agradable club. Honestamente, estoy empezando a sospechar que el coche estaba detrás de ti. ¿Qué hiciste, maltrataste a la mujer equivocada?

Él gruñó al dirigirle una mirada fulminante, con los ojos ardiendo de ira —Sabía que estabas tramando algo. Le dije a Shaoran el año pasado que estabas tramando algo. Has estado actuando elusiva como el infierno desde hace años.

—Eres tan paranoico —Ella abultó la cadera y se aseguró la mano en la carne desnuda con una risa burlona —Realmente. Sólo porque ya no estoy persiguiéndote día y noche, no significa que esté tramando algo.

Dios iba a ir a buscarla por esa mentira. El día que ella había dejado de esperarlo, había decidido tener una vida, era como si él lo había sabido. Pero en lugar de aceptar lo que ella sentía por él, había asumido de forma automática que estaba tramando algo.

Y tal vez lo estaba. Ella tenía una vida. Una productiva.

Una que le dio su propósito.

Él se volvió hacia ella, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, entrecerrando los ojos al pasar por encima de su cuerpo. Y no la hizo quedar mal, sabía que no lo hizo. Había trabajado duro durante los últimos cuatro años para asegurarse de que su cuerpo estaba en su apogeo, que la ropa que llevaba reforzaba su figura, y que el maquillaje mejoraba su papel. Aunque estaba bastante segura de que el maquillaje había desaparecido cuando él le empujó la cabeza en el asiento del carro antes.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo en Diva's? —Preguntó — ¿Vestida así y mostrando tu cuerpo a cada uno de los condenados pervertidos allí? Y no me mientas, Tomoyo. Tengo amigos allí. Voy a averiguar la verdad.

¿Ahora por qué eso no la sorprendía?

—Así que lo pregunta al hombre que es dueño de su propia habitación privada —bufó ella —Touya, yo sé exactamente cuánto cuestan esas habitaciones por año. Y es más que obvio que la utilizas. ¿Eso te hace un pervertido también? —Ella arqueó la ceja burlona.

—La peor clase.

Su respiración se cerró de golpe de su garganta mientras su mirada se hizo más intensa, tocando sobre la carne desnuda por su ropa, le recordó su toque, el dominio de su beso —Bueno, al menos eres honesto —susurró —Ahora, si tienes la amabilidad de llamarme un taxi...

—Explica el receptor —la furia fría llenaba su voz más baja. Ya no estaba enojado, pero ahora era un hombre peligroso.

Ella arqueó la ceja.

—Voy a seguirle la pista al otro lado, Tomoyo. Voy a averiguar quién está del otro lado, y voy a empezar poniendo en duda a ese imitador barato de Dom portador—de—cuero. ¿Quieres ver su cara bonita arruinada?

¿Podría Yukito llevarlo en una pelea? Tomoyo conocía en un latido del corazón que no podría. Touya casi lo había matado en el pasillo más temprano.

Ella levantó el mentón desafiante.

—Yo no te debo explicaciones, Touya. Yo no te debo nada. Ahora estoy lista para irme a casa.

—Ahora justamente eso no es demasiado malo —dijo arrastrando las palabras, cambiando su expresión, la lujuria mezclada con la ira mientras continuaba mirándola —Tú sabes, Tomoyo, tengo esa habitación allí por una razón. No sé con quién te crees que estás jugando, pero no es un falso Dom dispuesto a dejar que juegues un poco. ¿Es esto lo que esperabas ansiosamente? ¿Qué este juego que estás jugando te meta en mi cama?

No. Ella no lo hacía. Pero la amortiguada vibración de excitación en su voz le hacía apretar su sexo en respuesta, acumulando sus jugos, llorando desde su dolorosa vagina.

Esta era una parte de Touya que nunca había visto antes. Una parte que la llenó de temor y excitación.

— ¿Y quién dice que yo voy a terminar en tu cama? —Trató de olvidar lo mucho que quería estar allí. Cada célula de su cuerpo estaba palpitando de necesidad. Recordó sus besos. Una breve, posesiva fusión de labios cuando ella tenía dieciocho años y él veintisiete. Sus manos la habían apretado a él, sus labios la habían poseído, y ella nunca lo había olvidado. Ahora, diez años después, todavía lo recordaba. Ella quería sus labios en ella otra vez, en cualquier lugar, en todas partes.

—Oh, tú vas a terminar ahí —Le aseguró suavemente. Tomoyo tragó con fuerza.

— ¿Por qué ahora? —Había sufrido por él durante años. Hecho todo lo que podía pensar para hacer que él la vea, hacer que él la quiera. Y ahora, cuando ella se había dado por vencida, él quería jugar juegos sexuales. Hablaba acerca de su maldito sentido de la oportunidad.

La sonrisa forzada que incrementó los labios de Touya no era reconfortante.

—Si yo hubiera sabido los juegos que te gustaban, Tomoyo, no me habría negado. El escenario de sumisión no contempla un «felices para siempre», ¿verdad, nena? Tal vez tú no eres la pequeña soñadora e ingenua que yo pensaba. No hay lugar en mi vida para las ilusiones. Sólo sexo. De lo que puedo darte un montón.

No rompería su corazón, Tomoyo se aseguró a sí misma mientras le devolvía la mirada. El dolor astillaba su alma debido a la fría, desapasionada declaración que acababa de hacer.

— ¿Y tú crees que todo lo que quiero es sexo? —le preguntó, luchando para ocultar su dolor mientras lo miraba con una amargura que él sabía que ella no podía esconder.

Por un momento, la compasión brilló en sus ojos.

—Eres joven —dijo — ¿Crees que los sucios juegos en los que te estás involucrado tienen algo que ver con el corazón? ¿El hambre dentro de ti es una búsqueda del amor? Esto no lo es —dejó caer los brazos de su pecho y se acercó, envolviéndola en su calor y en su propia amargura —No cometas ese error —le susurró moviéndose detrás de ella, presionando su pecho contra su espalda, mientras levantaba las manos para retirar su cabello hacia atrás de su cuello.

—Olvídalo —ella se soltó de él otra vez, alejándose algunos centímetros antes de volverse a encararlo —No funciona de esta manera, Touya. Por si no lo notaste antes, yo ya tengo un amante. ¿Por qué te necesitaría?

Yukito no era su amante. Eso era una interpretación, nada más.

Touya se rió ante su declaración —Él nunca te ha tocado —negó con la cabeza a sabiendas —Él nunca te ha atado y conducido a la locura con su toque. Él nunca ha golpeado ese culito apretado ni lo ha follado. Apostaría mi vida en ello.

Tomoyo sintió que su cara se incendiaba, primero por la vergüenza, luego, con una necesidad que rayaba en la violencia. La imagen suya atada a la cama en esa habitación mientras Touya le hacía todas esas cosas, casi la hicieron correrse con la anticipación.

—Dios, tus pezones verdaderamente apuntan por debajo de esa camisa que llevas —dijo, mirando fijamente —Lo deseas, nena. Y lo tendrás. Pero voy a conseguir lo que quiero en primer lugar.

—No en esta vida —le espetó ella, dando vuelta y dirigiéndose a la puerta —Quédate con tus amenazas.

Llegó a la puerta. Su mano, incluso tomó el picaporte un segundo antes de que un duro, contundente cuerpo la sujetara contra el panel de metal. Su respiración se cerró de golpe en su pecho al sentir su erección presionando en su espalda, el sonido de su respiración, duro y áspero en su oído.

— ¿Crees que sólo vas a salir de aquí? —sus manos la agarraron por las muñecas, colocándolas encima de su cabeza hasta que las pudo sujetar a las dos con sus largos dedos.

—Para esto, Touya.

—Por nada del mundo, Tomoyo —su voz retumbó en sus oídos un segundo antes de que sus dientes se apoderaran del lóbulo con un caliente pequeño mordisco.

Lo que sus dientes estaban haciendo no era nada comparado a donde había trasladado su otra mano. A su muslo. Estaba empujando la falda por encima de sus piernas, deslizando su mano sobre la carne sensible, hasta ahuecar el caliente, húmedo núcleo lloroso de necesidad.

—Maldita sea, estás empapada —su voz era casi un gruñido mientras ella gemía, apretando su cabeza contra la puerta y luchando por el control — ¿Te gusta empujarme, no? ¿Cuántos años has estado haciendo esto, Tomoyo? ¿Empujándome, poniéndote más y más húmeda y caliente cada vez que hemos luchado? Casi tan húmeda como yo duro. Me has estado poniendo la polla dura durante casi diez años.

Sus dedos se estaban metiendo debajo del elástico de sus bragas, escépticas cuando se rompieron por la fuerza. A Tomoyo no le importaba, tampoco. Con un pie entre sus piernas, las obligó a abrirse más mientras sus dedos se trasladaron a los satinados pliegues de la carne que encontró allí.

Desnuda, suave, recientemente encerada, cada una de las células sensibles de su carne gritó de placer mientras sus dedos recorrían la estrecha ranura, rodeó en círculos su clítoris hinchado, luego se deslizó de nuevo a la entrada de su vagina dolorida.

Se arqueó contra él, frenética mientras el placer cauterizada su terminaciones nerviosas. Le costaría tan poco hacerla llegar a la liberación, una liberación que ella sabía que durante un tiempo aliviaría el nudo de dolor por el hambre que ardía por él.

—Tan dulce y caliente —susurró, su boca se movía al delicado collar de su cuello mientras sus dedos masajeaban la pequeña abertura, ocasionando que el húmedo calor fluya más arduo desde su centro —Apuesto a que podrías venirte fácilmente para mí, ¿no, nena? Un duro empuje dentro de ese coñito apretado y explotarías como el Cuatro de Julio. ¿Quieres explotar, cariño?

Ella quería. Oh Dios, ella quería. Ella lo necesitaba. Si ella no lo hacía, se iba a morir. Ella jadeaba en anticipación al sentir sus dedos moverse más, sintió el toque no de un dedo, contra su entrada, sino de dos. Oh sí, ella iba a correrse tan duro. Sólo un empuje. Un duro, mordaz empuje y el hambre se apagarían.

Pero él no empujó duro. Se introdujo poco a poco. Tomoyo oyó su propio destrozado grito al sentir el lento, caliente estiramiento de su coño, sentía sus dedos introducirse lentamente en ella, con una experimentada habilidad diabólica.

—Dios, te sientes como la seda. Caliente, escurridiza seda, Tomoyo.

Él continuaba introduciéndose con suavidad en su interior, llenándola, quemándola, conduciendo al calor más alto, más caliente, pero nunca calmando las llamas.

—Por favor... —no podía acallar la débil súplica mientras él la llenaba, sintió sus dedos torcerse un segundo antes de que empezara a frotar ese punto que ella nunca parecía poder manipularlo eficientemente.

Pero era él. Con apenas la acolchonada yema callosa de su dedo enviaba abrasadores fragmentos de éxtasis disparándose a través de sus terminaciones nerviosas.

—Estás tan cerca, Tomoyo —susurró —Voy a tenerte en mi cama, esos bonitos muslos muy extendidos y mi polla estirándote más.

Sus dedos eran malvados. Carnales. Destructivos.

Los deslizó hacia atrás, cerca de sacarlos antes de introducirlos dentro de ella otra vez. El mismo paso constante, lento, la misma caricia diabólica, cuando llegaron a las profundidades de su vagina.

Ella estaba temblando, estremeciéndose con necesidad ahora. La lujuria era un demonio que devoraba su mente, la necesidad de un orgasmo tan penetrante, tan urgente, que ella sabía que ahora estaba peleando una batalla perdida.

—Puedo sentirte ondeando alrededor de mis dedos, ordeñándolos. ¿No se siente muy bueno, Tomoyo? ¿Correrte para mí? ¿Llenado mi mano con tu dulce calidez?

—No es justo... —Ella estaba acercándose ciegamente a aquella liberación, tan cerca, tan desesperada por ella, que se sentía como si fuera a romperse si no la obtenía.

—No, no es justo verte casi atropellada por un automóvil —La rabia llenó su voz mientras su cuerpo la apretaba más fuerte contra la puerta —No es justo sentir aquellas balas bombardear a tu alrededor, sabiendo que podías morir —sus dedos se sacudieron dentro de ella, como si él no pudo resistir el empuje, sólo un poco, casi suficiente.

Suficiente para hacerla gritar, arqueándose sobre la punta de sus pies para luego caerse hacia atrás, luchando desesperadamente para encontrar esa sensación final necesaria que la lanzaría sobre el borde.

—Casi te mueres delante de mis ojos, maldita sea —gruñó antes de que los dientes rastrillen sobre su cuello, flexionando los dedos dentro de ella —Por el amor de Dios, Tomoyo, ¿por qué?

Abrió la boca para hablar, para contar todos los secretos que había estado ocultando. La información no puede ser comprada, pero, oh Dios, podría ser tenida. A medida que ella iba tomando aliento para confiar cada pedacito de información, un duro golpe vibró contra su mejilla con la fuerza suficiente para sacudirla.

Touya se aquietó a sus espaldas cuando llamaron a la puerta de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte.

—Si ese es tu pretendiente vestido de cuero, lo voy a matar.

Ella gimió cuando los dedos de Touya se deslizaron desde las doloridas profundidades de su coño y la empujó hacia atrás mientras él dio un paso a un lado. Él no le dio tiempo para recuperarse, no le dio la opción de dejar la habitación. Miró por la mirilla mientras soltaba a Tomoyo, empujándola lentamente detrás de él cuando ella tropezó, luchando por recuperar el equilibrio, maldición, luego, hizo girar la puerta abriéndola para hacer frente a los cuatro agentes vestidos de civil de la DEA, con los que ella trabajaba.

Spinel Sun no era ningún tonto. Ella vio en sus ojos el conocimiento de lo que ella había estado haciendo detrás de la puerta cerrada, mientras la maldición entre dientes de Yukito se hacía eco detrás de él.

Spinel abrió la pequeña cartera que llevaba su placa e identificación. El sello de la DEA estaba claro, al igual que los otros que estaban a su alrededor.

—Touya, tenemos que hablar —la mirada de Spinel parpadeó a Tomoyo antes de que una tensa sonrisa curvara su ruda cara —Si no te importa.

—Bien, bien, bien —dijo Touya arrastrando las palabras, mirándola por encima del hombro —Parece que tu caballería está aquí. ¿Crees que van a tener mis respuestas?

Touya estaba más furioso de lo que podía recordar haber estado en su vida. Y había veces que había sido condenadamente loco. Era suficientemente malo que no hubiera entendido que la inocencia que destellaba tan brillante en sus ojos era falsa. Ninguna mujer que acepte el estilo de vida sumisa podría reclamar el grado de inocencia sexual que él se había engañado a sí mismo, creyendo haberlo visto dentro de Tomoyo.

Pero sumado al conocimiento de que ella se las había ingeniado para conseguir enredarse a sí misma dentro de una red tan peligrosa, hizo que sus intestinos se acalambraran de miedo. Hijo de puta, iba a matar a Sun. Aunque esta sea la última cosa que él lograra hacer en su vida, el hombre estaba muerto.

Después que los cuatro hombres se trasladaron a la sala, Touya se apoderó de los lados de la puerta y la cerró de golpe, con una fuerza que hizo a Tomoyo inmutarse por la sorpresa. Su mirada se deslizó a los amplios ojos amatistas de ella, su mandíbula apretada con el esfuerzo que no puso en sus brazos alrededor de ella, que la sostenían cerca de él. Para saber que ella estaba a salvo.

—Compra un seguro, Sun —gruñó cuando se volvió de Tomoyo —Un buen seguro. No querrás que tu familia gaste demasiado cuando tengan que enterrarte.

Los labios Spinel Sun se levantaron en una sonrisa fría mientras sus ojos castaños brillaban con cautelosa diversión —Vamos, Touya, tranquilízate, hombre. Yo no tenía idea de que ella te pertenecía —Le centelleó a Tomoyo una mirada severa.

—Oh Dios, ¿Suena esto como una novela de medio pelo, o qué? —Tomoyo elevó la voz, su voz llena de fastidio.

—Quiero escuchar las explicaciones. Estoy asumiendo que estás trabajando en el caso de violación, y ruega que esté equivocado, porque si no lo estoy, esto va a ser un infierno que pagar una vez que se entere Shaoran —Touya ordenó lacónicamente.

—Chismoso —se quejó ella.

Hizo caso omiso de ella, sólo para mirar fijamente a Sun con los ojos entornados.

Spinel negó con la cabeza mientras miraba burlonamente de vuelta a Tomoyo — ¿Tu familia sabe lo que haces? —por fin le preguntó.

Ella apretó los labios muy juntos.

Demonios no, no lo sabían.

Spinel suspiró —Ella es una agente de la DEA, Touya. Uno de los mejores novatos que tenemos. Yo no sé de dónde vino ese ataque que tuvimos esta noche, o quién está detrás de esto, pero este es el primer caso de Tomoyo y ella no ha tenido tiempo de elaborar ese tipo de información todavía.

—Probablemente fue un golpe contra él —dijo Tomoyo —Le vengo diciendo que él está cabreando a la persona equivocada.

—Tú la designaste como cebo —dijo Touya, sin dejar de ignorarla. En este momento, era su apuesta más segura.

No lo podía creer. ¿Tomoyo trabajaba con la DEA? Eso no era posible. Ella no podía lograr algo así sin el conocimiento de Shaoran. Y seguro por Dios, que Shaoran se lo habría dicho.

Ella no podía estar haciendo esto. Ella era demasiado suave, demasiado frágil. Un hombre protege a las mujeres como ella. Él no les permitía mezclarla en el medio de una pesadilla.

—Estamos investigando el golpe —Sun suspiró mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y miraba atrás a Touya con reflexión —Estoy aquí por consideración a ti. Porque te respeto. Pero Tomoyo es un agente de esta fuerza, Touya. Yo no puedo tenerte sacudiéndola fuera del escenario en cada oportunidad que tengas.

Spinel Sun era un hijo de puta duro, a pesar de la ropa de diseño que llevaba. Él había renunciado a su designación con los SEALs cinco años antes, después de la muerte de su esposa, y había ido a trabajar a la DEA, en su lugar. Él era mitad—serpiente cuando trataba con delincuentes y no mucho más agradable cuando trataba con amigos.

Pero él era un agente condenadamente bueno, y Touya había creído una vez en su buen juicio. Metiendo a Tomoyo en esto no tenía buen juicio. Porque él debería haber sabido que, incluso si Shaoran no lo había matado, Touya lo haría. Agente o no agente, este no era lugar para Tomoyo.

Se volvió a Tomoyo, apenas coartando el angustioso temor de ella cuando ella le devolvió la mirada. Se apretaron todos los músculos de su cuerpo y lo dejó luchando por sacar suficiente oxígeno a sus pulmones para respirar.

Ella estaba poniendo en peligro su vida deliberadamente. Ella estaba arriesgando su cordura, su propia supervivencia, con esta locura.

— ¿No me lo dijiste? ¿Lo sabe Sakura? —Estaba sorprendido por el dolor que apretó el pecho ante la idea.

—Sakura sólo sabía que yo estaba de regreso de la escuela hasta mi graduación real. Shaoran todavía no sabe nada diferente —reveló finalmente —Vamos, Touya, yo no quería ser sacudida afuera antes de que incluso tenga una oportunidad de graduarme en la Academia de Aplicación de la ley.

— ¡No tenías necesidad de ir allí! —Exclamó, consciente del horror en su voz —Por el amor de Dios, Tomoyo. Sun va a hacer que te maten.

Ella se volvió hacia Touya con determinación, un coraje desafiante iluminaba ojos —Soy buena en lo que hago.

Él se volvió a Sun — ¿Y qué te hizo creer que podías ponerla en este tipo de peligro? —gruñó.

—Shaoran te asesinará por esto, Spinel, y tú lo sabes.

—Shaoran lo aceptará de la misma forma que lo harás tú.

—Exactamente, porque yo te voy a matar primero —Touya apretó los puños como luchando para contener la necesidad de matar al hijo de puta ahora —Poco a poco. Shaoran puede tener lo que queda.

Sun resopló burlonamente —Déjalo, Touya. Nos dirigimos a ti hace meses acerca de cómo trabajar en este caso debido a tu experiencia y tu reputación en la escena BDSM. Tú lo rechazaste, por lo que tu opinión no tiene ningún peso aquí.

—Tengo un trabajo, ¿recuerdas? —Touya señaló con sarcasmo —Del tipo que requiere una constante cantidad de tiempo.

Sun hizo una mueca —Estás de vacaciones por seis semanas más —señaló —Podríamos terminar con esto en ese tiempo con tu ayuda. Tu reputación como un autoritario Dom, combinado con la fama adquirida por Tomoyo gracias a la persecución de Yukito este año, podría darnos el as que necesitamos.

—Olvídalo.

—Todo el mundo la conoce; ellos te conocen. Yukito es considerado nuevo en la escena. Hace apenas un año que lo está haciendo.

Touya volvió su mirada a Tomoyo — ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado involucrada en esto?

Ella alzó la barbilla, los ojos brillantes de desafío —En la escena del club, por más de tres años. En la agencia, seis meses.

Mierda. Mierda —Y yo no te encontré en esos clubes, ¿cómo? —preguntó.

—No sé —Ella se encogió de hombros, cruzando los brazos debajo de sus pechos y él dirigió su mirada a la dura punta de los montículos —Supongo que simplemente no estabas en el club adecuado en el momento indicado, Touya. O tal vez simplemente no estabas prestando suficiente atención en mí —sus ojos redondos en la inocencia fingida —Supongo que podría haber sido cualquiera de ellos.

¿Cualquiera de ellos? Se apartó de ella lentamente. Necesitaba matar, dado que él nunca consideraría lastimar ni siquiera un cabello de su cabeza, quedaba Merino.

—Olvídate de los seguros —dijo Touya suavemente —No voy a dejar lo suficiente de ti para enterrar.

**Notas: a poco no les encanta el Touya controlador y dominante, más bien celoso diría yo, pero la historia va a empezar a garrar calor jejeje. Ya saben chicas pudorosas absténganse, dejen review se despide está loca gatita****.**


	6. Chapter 4

**Bueno aquí les traigo la segunda parte de la serie, Juegos Peligrosos,**** Lora Leigh, 2° de la Serie Tentadores SEALs (Tempting Seals) Dangerous Games (2007), como ven no es mía, solo la adapto por diversión, si leyeron la anterior se darán cuenta que es la historia de Sakura y Shaoran, pero no va a ser así los personaje van a quedar de esta manera, para que no se hagan bolas. En el libro anterior los que eran Touya y Tomoyo, serán ahora Shaoran y Sakura, para seguir con los mismos personajes, si tienen dudas ya saben.**

**CAPÍTULO 04**

El plan era suficiente para que Touya apretara los dientes y contuviera una explosión que él sabía podría enviarlo a la cárcel. Matar a un policía era malo, incluso si el policía merecía morir. Y nadie lo merecía como Sun.

Tomoyo había estado trabajando en el caso por más de un año.

Recién salida de la academia de Aplicación de la ley que Touya ni siquiera sabía que ella estaba asistiendo. Infierno, él pensó que estaba en la escuela de secretariado. Después de su graduación, ella había ido a Spinel y le pidió ser parte de su grupo de trabajo. Ella conocía la escena, conocía a la gente, y tenía la formación que necesitaba para un agente.

Touya se había enterado del caso. Hace dos años, una nueva droga sintetizada especialmente para la violación había aparecido en el mercado. Un estimulante con las capacidades de rende rizar a las víctimas, incapaces de recordar nada más que muy vagos detalles, mientras las convertía en máquinas de sexo por horas cada vez. Afectaba a hombres y mujeres. El afrodisíaco de gran alcance también tenía el desafortunado efecto secundario de matar a la víctima en muchos casos.

La venta de la droga había sido controlada por los proveedores, resultando en la incapacidad de identificar de dónde venía, ni quién lo estaba usando. La mayoría de las mujeres tratadas con ella desaparecían durante varios días y, si vivían, aparecían brutalmente tratadas.

Muchas no habían vivido. Pero los videos realizados con las violaciones habían aparecido para hacer millones en el mercado negro. La explotación sexual de las mujeres fue horrenda. Las que sobrevivieron vivieron una auténtica pesadilla al conocer que los crímenes cometidos contra ellas se vendían, se disfrutaban. Los suicidios resultantes no habían sido una sorpresa.

No es que las mujeres habían sido las únicas víctimas. Había habido unos pocos hombres, aunque las ocasiones no eran tan numerosas.

Touya consiguió avanzar lentamente con los detalles de Sun, una vez que el otro hombre comprendió que la muerte estaba en su futuro inmediato. La participación de Tomoyo en el caso había sido chiquita. Ella ya había sido parte de la escena del club, evidentemente, había ido durante años. Ella había tenido cuidado, sin embargo, de quedarse en casa cuando Touya estaba en la ciudad, o de ir a los clubes menos extremos que no se asociaban con él.

Diva's, Merlin's y The Roundtable eran sus favoritos. También eran los selectos, los clubes de BDSM más caros en la costa este y acababan de empezar a operar en la misma zona general de Atlanta.

Tomoyo no se limitó a sí misma a los clubes sadomasoquistas, hasta que empezó a trabajar con el equipo de Spinel. Ella jugó un juego muy cuidadoso de una mujer revoloteando en el borde de su sumisión. O una lucha contra sus tendencias Domme. Tomoyo era un reto para todos los varones dominantes en los clubes.

Touya observó a Tomoyo mantener una prudente distancia de él cuando Sun y los otros proporcionaban los detalles del caso. Y mediante esto, se dio cuenta de que Tomoyo era el cebo.

Varios de los Doms que poblaban los clubes estaban husmeando a su alrededor. Ella no se había establecido con un amante todavía, no había usado las habitaciones privadas, con excepción de Yukito para las reuniones, y jugaba al desafío intocable. Ansiosa por entrar en la vida sexual de una sumisa, pero sin estar dispuesta a establecerse con un hombre para hacerlo.

Ella no perdía de vista a los distribuidores sospechosos de manipular la droga, así como informaba a Sun y a sus hombres si alguna de las mujeres actuaba drogada o parecía necesitar ayuda para largarse.

En los meses que Tomoyo había estado trabajando con el equipo, dos mujeres habían desaparecido, apareciendo días después, muertas. Varias más habían sido rescatadas de su destino por la intervención del equipo, con sólo tres detenciones, y los que acaban aquí últimamente.

Hasta el momento, Tomoyo había sido personalmente responsable de las detenciones de los tres hombres sospechosos de drogar a las mujeres y secuestrarlas, y ahora estaba en busca de su proveedor.

—Han tomado como blanco la comunidad BDSM debido a la atmósfera sexual más desenfrenada y al secretismo de los participantes en general sobre la doble vida que llevan —Spinel terminó —Si lográramos encontrar el grupo que está drogando y violando a estas mujeres aquí, entonces podríamos dar con la ubicación del laboratorio o laboratorios que están utilizando.

El Cartel Fuentes creó la droga —Tomoyo habló entonces —Su fortaleza fue destruida el año pasado, pero sospechamos que varios de los miembros de la familia sobrevivió. Lo que sí sabemos, del rastreo que hemos recibido, es que el cártel se ha roto ahora, y sólo un laboratorio está trabajando actualmente. El fármaco no ha salido a la calle sin embargo, hasta ahora, sólo se utiliza para los videos de violación clandestinos y, sospechamos, está siendo perfeccionado.

Touya le devolvió la mirada en ella, ocultando el estremecimiento que sentía correr por su sistema cuando la observaba. Ella estaba hablando del cartel de Fuentes como si fueran regulares, normales, simples traficantes de drogas.

Eran asesinos. Y el pensamiento de ellos apuntando a Tomoyo hacía congelar la sangre en las venas de Touya.

— ¿Tienes idea de lo que estás metiendo en esta lista? —él asestó — ¿Cualquier idea de lo malditamente peligrosa que la gente de Fuentes podría ser?

Ella le devolvió la mirada con calma

—Esta droga tiene que ser destruida, Touya.

—No por ti —Dios, ella no tenía idea de en lo que se estaba metiendo —No, si Fuentes está involucrado.

—La supervivencia de Fuentes o la falta de ella no es el problema. El proveedor y el recurso, lo son. Podemos conseguir a los proveedores si conseguimos un Dom lo suficientemente fuerte para parecer decidido a domar una arpía sin importar el costo o la objeción moral —Spinel echó una presumida mirada hacia Tomoyo —Hasta ahora, no hemos encontrado uno. Tomoyo no es la mujer más fácil para trabajar.

Touya, observó su expresión detenidamente. Por supuesto que no lo era, y él hubiera matado a cualquiera de los cuatro hombres si se habían convencido de que ella hiciera lo que hubiera sido necesario. Si no los mataba de todos modos por involucrarla a ella.

— ¿Son ustedes conscientes de lo que me están pidiendo que haga? —les preguntó con furia.

Ella se encogió de hombros burlonamente

—Sólo estoy esperando que ellos presenten un candidato viable.

El desafío que ella estaba ofreciendo a los dominantes en el club era lo suficientemente malo. Algunos de ellos tenían menos escrúpulos que un gato callejero. Pero aún peor, ella se estaba exponiendo a que algún hijo de puta intentara drogarla, forzándola en su sumisión.

Touya había seguido las noticias de las mujeres que habían sido drogadas. Las que eran halladas muertas, así como las que habían sobrevivido. Ellas habían presentado un reto. Mujeres que no se doblegaban al estilo de vida sumisa, pero que disfrutaban observando las actividades y se mezclaban dentro de la franja de clubes como los que los Maestros proveían.

¿Y Tomoyo estaba esperando que Spinel encuentre un candidato viable para empujar a los bastardos en drogarla?

La ira indignada de Touya subió más alto.

— ¿Y tú crees que puedes manejarte trabajando con un Dom íntegro? —Negó con la cabeza —Tú no puedes dejar de discutir sobre una condenada lista del supermercado. No hay forma en el infierno que puedas lograrlo.

—Por supuesto que puedo —ella lanzó afuera la furiosa respuesta con un giro elegante de la mano —Puedo ser muy buena actriz cuando tengo que serlo.

—Has perdido tu maldita mente —Él la miró. Su acento sureño había disminuido lentamente durante los años de aprendizaje de otras lenguas, estando en otras naciones, pero en momentos de tensión se le escapaba. Y su nivel de estrés se acercaba a la etapa accidente cerebro-vascular.

—Por el amor de Dios, Tomoyo, las habitaciones privadas son sólo para los actos más extremos. Sé que no eres ciega —y eso que ni siquiera estaba contando el club subterráneo donde las extremidades sexuales habían sido conocidas por hacerlo incluso sentirse incómodo.

—Deja de actuar como un padre indignado —le devolvió la mirada desafiante —No tienen que pedirte permiso para hacer esto.

Sus puños apretados en un esfuerzo por controlarse a sí mismo, para contener la lujuria y la ira y la necesidad imperiosa de protegerla. Incluso si esa protección era de ella misma. O de él.

—La mayoría de nuestros agentes Dom no engañarán con su pasado la primera hora —rió Sun mientras se sentaba —Tomoyo tiene la mala costumbre de tratar de decirles cómo hacer su trabajo. Creo que incluso le informó a uno de ellos que su vibrador era más divertido para jugar.

Touya vio el rubor de su cara cuando levantó los ojos, estaba mirando al techo en lugar de a los cinco hombres que ahora estaban discutiendo su actual vida sexual.

—Una mujer no puede imitar que está caminando con un plug anal —le espetó Touya luego, notando su estremecimiento cuando sus ojos volaron de regreso a los suyos —Así como ella no puede simular su comportamiento después de salir de una de esas habitaciones con un verdadero Dom. La mitad del tiempo, nunca he utilizado la habitación —Él la miró atentamente cuando entregó su siguiente trozo de información — ¿Alguna vez has follado en medio de una multitud, Tomoyo? ¿Sentada en el regazo de tu Dom y teniendo su polla deslizándose hasta tu coño? De eso estamos hablando aquí. No de la hora del recreo, maldita sea.

La vio sobresaltarse, luego vio el calor que llenaba aquellos oscuros y tormentosos ojos amatistas. Estaba excitaba, casi tanto como él.

Los agentes que los observaban no se vieron afectados.

Touya se volvió hacia Sun y vislumbró la lujuria de los ojos en varios de los agentes. Algunos Dom compartían a sus mujeres fácilmente y con placer. Touya no estaba dispuesto a compartir esta mujer, pero ¿podría la sexualidad de Tomoyo permitirle dejar que otro hombre la toque?

La necesidad de saberlo consumía a Touya, incluso a sabiendas de que ese conocimiento lo haría matar al hijo de puta que se la llevara delante de él.

La mirada de Touya voló de regreso a Tomoyo. Ella lo miraba con aturdida lujuria, del tipo que llena los ojos de una mujer cuando su sexualidad estaba en su apogeo, la necesidad de ser tocada, tomada, llenando cada partícula de su mente.

Y ella necesitaba. Él sabía que ella necesitaba.

—Bien, ¿quieres ser mi sub? —Él entornó los ojos mientras miraba a ella —Vamos a ver cuán sumisa puedes ser. Ven aquí —alzó la mano, agitando los dedos de nuevo hacia sí mismo en la invitación.

Tomoyo arqueó la ceja burlona, incluso cuando un aleteo de advertencias de peligro vibraba en el estómago. Touya no era un hombre que jugaba cuando tenía esa mirada en sus ojos. Frío, como las aguas de Alaska, congelándola hasta el fondo de su alma con temor.

Él no le haría daño... bueno, no sin que el placer esté involucrado. Pero esa mirada significaba que no le iba a gustar lo que se avecinaba.

—Yo no lo creo —ella mantuvo su postura, y eso la ayudó, si él salía de esa silla y venía tras ella, ella iba a arrojar algo sobre él.

Spinel soltó un bufido de donde estaba sentado

— ¿Te das cuenta? Ella es demasiado confrontadora para ser una sub.

— ¿Quién lo dice?

—Eso te habría hecho ganarte una mordaza pelota- dijo Touya.

—Tendrías que estar dispuesto a morir para ponerme eso ahí, primero —sonrió con cortesía escalofriante mientras caminaba al otro lado de la habitación, una mano masajeando en su cuello cuando él la miró a su vez.

—Ustedes, tíos, están tomando esto demasiado seriamente —negó con la cabeza mientras miraba hacia ellos —Hemos capturado a tres de los traficantes. Yukito verá resultados tan pronto como consigamos otro Dom.

—Hasta llegar a la parte donde no podemos encontrar un Dom dispuesto a trabajar contigo —le recordó Spinel —No hemos sido capaces de encontrar una pareja familiar adecuada a la escena, tampoco. Y quien sea que esté suministrando esta mierda parece oler a los condenados agentes. Lo que nos deja donde estamos. Tenemos pendientes dos meses más para lograr una mejoría en el caso, antes de que seamos forzados a abandonarlo.

Tomoyo apretó los dientes al pensar en eso

—Tenemos una lista de jugadores sospechosos.

— ¡Suficiente! —la voz de Touya resonó por la habitación mientras ella se volvía hacia él ¿Cómo supo ella que él sería el primero en protestar? —Sólo para empezar, los jugadores serían los más probables de recibir un balazo en la cabeza. Desde el ataque de esta noche. En caso de que no lo hagan, sin embargo, ¿hasta cuándo diablos piensas que vas a fingir desinterés en mí?

Dejó vagar la mirada por encima de su cuerpo esta vez. Su boca se hizo agua al ver la protuberancia en la parte delantera de sus pantalones vaqueros. Se obligó a seguir adelante, levantar la frente desdeñosamente cuando ella alcanzó su mirada una vez más.

—Debo señalar, Tomoyo, en este momento, tú estás mostrando cualquier cosa menos desinterés —señaló Spinel graciosamente —Bang, bebé, estás muerta.

— ¿Quién dice que no puede haber atracción? El hecho de que una mujer se resista, no significa que ella tiene que estar desinteresada —le espetó ella volviéndose él —Tú estás tratando de hacer esto más complicado de lo que es.

—Estamos tratando de hacer esto seguro —sostuvo Spinel.

—No puedo creer que tú estés tratando de argumentar con ella —Touya sacudió la cabeza con exasperación —Lo he aprendido mejor que hace unos años atrás. ¡No, Tomoyo! —su voz cortó la habitación, haciendo que sus labios se aplanen por la frustración cuando ella lo miró.

—Maldita sea, ella no está discutiendo con él —murmuró Yukito momentos después —Él es bueno.

La satisfacción brillaba en la mirada de Touya. Uno de estos días, ella iba a aprender a ignorar ese tono de voz.

—Nuestro problema original no ha sido resuelto—señaló Spinel —No le estás encontrando ninguna solución rápida de esta manera. No distribuidores significa no proveedores. Todo lo que tenemos son los tres hombres que cogimos la semana pasada, ninguno de los cuales parece saber dónde mierda está ubicado el laboratorio. Todo lo que tenemos es esta monstruosa droga creada por Fuentes, y las mujeres que van a seguir muriendo, mientras que los videos de mierda van a seguir vendiendo.

—Tu idea original es buena —Touya apretó los dientes mientras se pasó los dedos por el pelo —Tu problema es tu agente femenina.

—Ese es tu problema —interrumpió ella.

— ¿Me estás presionando, Tomoyo? —dijo mientras ella sonreía inocentemente, bateando sus pestañas sólo porque ella sabía que le molestaba. Ella recibió una mirada a cambio.

—Estoy sólo a la espera de palabras de sabiduría que surjan de tus labios de oro —Ella sonrió inocentemente —Supuse que te ofenderías.

Él la ignoró, volviéndose a Spinel en su lugar —Ellos no le venderán a alguien que no pueden examinar a fondo. Sus hombres son buenos, pero yo apuesto a que no formaban parte de la escena hace dos años atrás.

—No en esta área —Spinel negó con la cabeza firmemente —Nos detuvimos en varias de Nueva York y una de California, sin embargo. Ellos tienen una reputación sólida en la comunidad de la esclavitud.

—Pero el que está probando esta droga aquí es malditamente cuidadoso —señaló Touya —Necesitas a alguien que él conozca, alguien que pueda examinar fácilmente. Una persona conocida por su dominio, así como el hecho de que nadie ha dicho nunca que no a él. Pero también un hombre suficientemente cuidadoso como para desear dosificar a sus mujeres él mismo, para asegurarse que ellas están a salvo. Consigue un agente femenino lo suficientemente fuerte como para trabajar su parte, voy a trabajar con ella.

Tomoyo sintió la lenta, constante llama de la traición comenzar a consumirla. Él no le haría eso a ella, ¿verdad?

—Esta es mi misión, Touya.

—No estamos conectados—el borde de mando en su voz vibraba a través de la habitación —Tengo seis semanas de licencia. Saca a ella fuera del caso y voy a trabajar contigo.

—No puedes hacer eso —gritó ella dolorosamente.

Se volvió hacia los agentes con los que había trabajado durante el año pasado y con una sensación de fracaso se dio cuenta de que había perdido — ¿De verdad crees que puedes encontrar un agente con experiencia suficiente como para decirle no a él?

—Dispuesta a follar y dispuesta a someterse son dos cosas diferentes, como tú lo señalaste, Tomoyo —argumentó Spinel —Un hombre que desee sumisión no va a conformarse con sólo un rollo en las sábanas. Especialmente un reconocido Dom.

—Tomoyo, discutiendo sobre esto no va a ayudar—dijo Touya a cambio —Ellos necesitan un Dom fiable que encaje en esta área más de lo que te necesitan a ti en este momento. Mis condiciones son que salgas del caso.

Ella parpadeó devolviéndole la mirada consternada y dolorida —Tú puedes seguir usando a Yukito para presionar por la droga —Se volvió hacia Spinel en busca de apoyo. No había ninguno —Ha estado allí el tiempo suficiente, Spinel. Cualquiera que conozca a Touya sabe que es un SEAL. Nunca irán por ello.

—Cualquiera que me conozca sabe un infierno mucho más de mí que tú, Tomoyo —señaló con voz suave —No aceptar un no por respuesta. Estaría en mi carácter tomar lo que quiero. Sin embargo, yo tuve que hacerlo.

—Esto es tan falso —obligó a retroceder su dolor, su conocimiento de que estaba perdiendo, cuando se volvió a Spinel de nuevo —Vas a estar de acuerdo con esto, ¿no?

Estaba allí, en sus rostros. No oirían ningún argumento que ella tuviera, pero tenían lo que habían querido desde el principio, un Dom local en el que podían confiar.

Seis meses perdidos, y esto era lo que tenía que demostrar para él, Touya entrando y dejándola afuera.

Ella dejó caer sus brazos mientras le devolvía la mirada a todos ellos, consciente de la quietud en espera de Touya, la tensión que se cargaba a su alrededor.

—Tomoyo, es mejor así —Spinel conoció su mirada, sus ojos entrecerrados, su expresión pensativa.

—Guarda las disculpas —le espetó ella, captando la satisfacción que brillaba en los ojos de Touya —Ya he tenido suficiente de las cinco de ustedes. Me voy a casa. Voy a presentar mi protesta ante el comandante en la mañana del lunes.

—No hemos terminado—Touya le recordó, su voz oscura, furiosa, cuando ella se volvió y salió por la puerta.

A medida que se apoderaba de la manija de la puerta se volvió hacia él, una sonrisa brillante y falsa ladeaba sus labios.

—Ah, ¿te refieres a la jodida cosa? —Preguntó con falsa inocencia —Gracias, pero no, gracias. Mira si tu bonita pequeña agente sumisa puede darle lo que necesitas, porque que me condenen si tú tienes algo que yo quiero.

¿Qué había metido en ella? Touya maldito en cuatro idiomas diferentes mientras seguía a la cabina de Tomoyo a una distancia tranquilizadora, hasta que se detuvo en su calle. Continuó al callejón detrás de su casa, apagó las luces de su camioneta, y llegó a la nueva entrada de coches de atrás, que él sabía que nunca fue utilizada.

¿Estaría ella lo suficientemente enojada como para mirar a ver si él estaba sentado allí? Dudaba si ella lo vería si lo hacía. El alero de la antigua cochera del padre de Shaoran era utilizado para juguetear, antes de su muerte y la de su mujer, escondiendo el vehículo desde el segundo piso, y los muebles de jardín justo delante de Touya le escudaban de la parte posterior, a menos que ella encendiera la luz del porche.

Él bajó la ventanilla, escuchando como la puerta de entrada se estrellaba y se encendieron las luces por toda la casa.

¿Por qué no podía simplemente dejarla en paz?, se preguntó mientras miraba a la casa. Spinel Sun habían prometido tener cuidado frente de ella esta noche, no era como si Touya necesitara estar allí. Sin embargo, no pudo evitarlo.

Vio cuando la luz de la cocina se encendió y su silueta se movió por la habitación. Elegante, delgada.

Touya apoyó sus brazos en el volante mientras suspiraba con cansancio.

No había esperado el rayo de desafío que encendió esta noche sus ojos, y él seguro como el infierno, no esperaba su respuesta a ella. Tomoyo había sido capaz de mantener su polla dura por ocho años. Pero ella nunca había probado realmente su control hasta esta noche. Esta noche había estado cerca de tomarla contra la puerta de su apartamento sin tener en cuenta su comodidad.

Ella se mudó de la cocina, la luz parpadeaba afuera, detrás de ella. Minutos más tarde, la luz se encendió en su dormitorio. A diferencia de la cocina, su silueta duró sólo unos segundos antes de que ella cerrara las pesadas cortinas, oscureciendo su punto de vista en el dormitorio.

Touya se recostó en la camioneta y le devolvió la mirada a la casa, pensativo. Iba a tener que llamar a Shaoran. A pesar de su acusación de que él simplemente chismeaba sobre ella por el placer de hacerlo, que no era exactamente así.

Shaoran y Touya habían hecho un pacto hace un año. Ellos conocían a sus hermanas y conocían en los problemas que pudieran meterse si dejaban de vigilarlas. Ambos juraron que las dos niñas, preciosas para ellos, nunca se perderían, como tantas otras jóvenes mujeres lo hacían.

Los dos hombres se informaban uno a otro en el espíritu de amor y protección, Touya pensó con un gruñido mientras sacaba el celular del bolsillo en su cadera.

Mentira. Si Shaoran no estaba allí como un amortiguador, entonces sólo Dios sabía lo que Touya iba a terminar haciendo al dulce, caliente pequeño cuerpo de Tomoyo. Y al hacerlo, iba a terminar rompiéndolos a los dos.

_La isla de Oahu, HAWAII…_

Sakura contestó el teléfono celular en la tercera vibración silenciosa, echando una mirada cautelosa al baño mientras mantenía la atención en el sonido del agua corriendo.

—Hey, Touya. ¿Qué sucede? —ella respondió alegremente.

El número de su hermano apareciendo en el identificador de llamadas no podía significar nada bueno.

—Hola, hermanita. ¿Cómo va la luna de miel? ¿Lo has matado ya? —La voz de Touya era suave, muy suave. Fue un claro indicativo. Él era más loco que el infierno.

—Oh, como cualquier otra luna de miel —Ella fingía indiferencia —Mucho tiempo en la cama y un poco de turismo. Shaoran está evitando el buceo y no quiere ir de excursión a un volcán. Imagínate.

—Ve tú a saber —murmuró Touya a cambio —Él no estaría disponible para una conversación rápida, ¿no? Sólo para asegurarme de que aún está vivo y todo.

Uh—huh, ella consideró eso.

— ¿Hay alguien muerto? —preguntó con suspicacia.

—No —dijo Touya arrastrando las palabras cuidadosamente.

—Entonces, no puedes hablar con él. Cada vez que lo has llamado en los últimos seis meses se ha ido corriendo de la casa y no ha regresado durante horas. Es mi luna de miel. Yo no estoy llegando a casa —Y ella no iba a permitir que Shaoran haga la vida de Tomoyo un infierno ahora mismo.

Sakura no estaba exactamente de acuerdo con la decisión de su amiga cuando se incorporó a la Academia Policial sin antes decirle a Shaoran, pero la apoyó. Tomoyo necesitaba una identidad fuera de su hermano, una vida propia, y si eso era la vida que elegía para sí, entonces ella tenía el derecho a vivirla.

La voz de Touya se endureció más en la línea

—No soy un tonto, cariño. Sé que estás bloqueando mis llamadas a Shaoran. Sabes que voy a llegar eventualmente.

—Touya... —se mordió el labio antes de suspirar profundamente —Todos hemos dejado a Tomoyo. Ella está sola ahora. Tú no puedes esperar que viva su vida de una manera que sea cómoda para el resto de nosotros. Si tú no puedes ayudarla, y si ella nos necesita, entonces ella me lo hará saber y se lo diré a Shaoran.

Podía sentir que la furia de Touya se extendía sobre la línea de teléfono ahora.

—Ella va a conseguir su culo muerto, Sakura. Unos bastardos casi la atropellan por sus esfuerzos en el infierno que sea que esté involucrada.

El corazón de Sakura se engrosó en el pecho

— ¿Está bien?

— ¿Te importa?

—No me vengas con eso, Touya Kinomoto —dijo entre dientes — ¿Cuántas veces has recibido un disparo que yo no supe? ¿Cuántas veces Shaoran fue herido y Tomoyo y yo nunca nos enteramos? No trates de culparme, sólo dime si ella está bien.

—Ella está bien —espetó —Ahora pon a Shaoran en el teléfono.

—No

— ¿No? —Indignación masculina llenando su voz —Sakura, no me hagas volar hasta allí.

—Y si tú vuelas aquí, ¿quién va a vigilar a Tomoyo? —Señaló —Si tú piensas que necesita protección, entonces protégela. Deja de lloriquear a Shaoran sobre todo. Sólo lo haces para poder evitarla, que en realidad no tiene sentido. Si a ti no te preocupa nada de ella, entonces ¿por qué interesarte sobre qué diablos está haciendo?

Sakura estaba harta de ver a su amiga comer su corazón a lo largo del estúpido orgullo masculino de Touya. Tomoyo amaba a Touya como nada ni nadie más lo haría, y a pesar del aparente desprecio congelado de Touya, a él no le daba igual. Si no, no tendría tanto placer en volver loco a Shaoran cada vez que pensaba que estaba haciendo algo mal.

—Sakura, esto no es un juego —su voz áspera con su ira —Ella va a lograr que la maten.

— ¿Y no puedes ayudarla? — ¿Estaba equivocada acerca de él? — ¿De verdad tiene que preocuparse Shaoran hasta el punto que tengo que cancelar mi luna de miel porque no se puede hacer lo que Shaoran haría? Shaoran me habría protegido. No habría llamado a tu casa, Touya.

—Shaoran te amaba, Sakura —Suspiró —Él siempre lo ha hecho. Hay una diferencia.

— ¿Y tú no amas a Tomoyo? ¿Incluso un poco, Touya? ¿Lo suficiente como para darle un poco de lo que le darías a un total desconocido si estuvieras en una misión? ¿Qué pasó contigo, Touya, que la odias tanto?

—Yo no la odio —El gruñó las palabras a través de la línea telefónica.

No, él no odiaba a Tomoyo, y Sakura lo sabía. Del mismo modo que a ella una vez le sucedió, era la lucha contra todo lo que sentía, todo lo que quería. Shaoran había penetrado a través de esa lucha, sin embargo, y la hizo darse cuenta de cuánto estaba perdiendo por escapar de él. Dio las gracias a Dios todos los días desde que él había hecho eso.

—Shaoran la sacudirá a una casa de seguridad, y va a montar guardia sobre ella como el hermano aterrado que va a ser —murmuró.

—Infierno, sí —le espetó Touya — ¿Por qué crees que estoy llamando?

—Y al hacerlo, va a alejar a su hermana para siempre, rompiendo el último vínculo que ella tiene a una familia. Ella nunca lo perdonará, Touya. Y nunca te perdonará si lo haces, tampoco. Por favor, no la lastimes de esa manera. No le robes sus sueños, Touya.

—Las niñas divertidas no deben jugar juegos de adultos —gruñó —Ella no tiene experiencia suficiente para ello.

— ¿Y conoces a Tomoyo ahora casi tan bien como la conocías cuando era una adolescente? —Dijo Sakura con tristeza — ¿Por qué no intentar buscar más allá del maquillaje y la ropa bonita, hermano mío? Puede que te sorprenda lo que encuentres.

Cuando la ducha se apagó, ella desconectó el teléfono y se lo puso de nuevo en su bolsa, luego respiró con un difícil, desesperado aliento. Dios, si algo le sucedía a Tomoyo, Shaoran nunca, jamás la perdonaría.

Tomoyo era el último vínculo familiar que le quedaba, y él adoraba a su hermana. Furioso con ella a veces, rara vez se la entendía, pero él la amaba, como sólo un hermano mayor podría.

Y Sakura sabía que nunca podría perdonarse a sí misma, tampoco. Tomoyo era lo más parecido a una hermana que Sakura había conocido. Si algo le sucedía a Tomoyo, Sakura siempre iba a saber que diciéndole a su marido la verdad podría haberla salvado.

— ¿Sakura? —Ella se sacudió cuando la voz de Shaoran, suave, inquisidora, habló a sus espaldas.

Ella se volvió hacia él, sorprendida de nuevo del hombre que ahora era su marido. Ella había jurado que nunca se casaría con un SEAL, que nunca volvería a confiarle su corazón a un hombre con una profesión tan peligrosa. Él había cambiado su opinión. Le había demostrado lo mucho que realmente lo necesitaba. Por todo el tiempo que ella pudiera retenerlo.

—Eso fue rápido —Ella apretó el cinturón de su bata y se fue a sus brazos, sintiendo la fuerza y la dureza de sus brazos envolviéndola.

—Te perdí allí conmigo. ¿Qué era tan importante aquí?

—Comprobando a mi hermano —Ella se tapó la cara contra su pecho —Asegurarme que no estaba causando ningún problema

— ¿Y lo está haciendo? —Su voz era amable, curiosa. Sospechoso.

—Normal —Sus brazos entrelazados alrededor de su cuello, sus labios apretados contra su pecho —Y es mi luna de miel. No está permitido arruinar mi luna de miel.

—Nadie tiene permitido arruinar tu luna de miel —La besó en la cabeza con suavidad —Pero tú sabes, Sakura, a veces tu marido no es tan estúpido como tú piensas que podría ser.

Ella se congeló en sus brazos.

—He sabido sobre Tomoyo desde que ingresó en la Academia —le susurró al oído de Sakura —Y a espaldas de los dos, asistí a su graduación y la vi tomar ese título con orgullo.

Y, dulce esposa, estoy recibiendo actualizaciones regulares sobre su progreso.

Ella se echó hacia atrás, entornando los ojos antes de abofetear a su brazo desnudo y mostrando sus dientes contra él con furia.

Se echó a reír, la preocupación al acecho detrás de la diversión en su mirada.

—No te preocupes —le guiñó un ojo —Prometo no permitirle a Touya apoderarse de mí por un tiempo. ¿De acuerdo?

—Eso es tan malo —Ella hizo un mohín —No puedo creer que lo ocultaras de mí.

—Tú lo ocultaste de mí —señaló —Estoy cansado de verte preocupada por ella en nuestra luna de miel —luego se puso serio, con los ojos oscurecidos de preocupación —Yo sé que ella creció, Sakura, y sé que ella tiene que hacer una vida para ella. Voy a volver a casa si ella me necesita, pero siempre y cuando Touya esté allí, ella está segura.

Ahora Sakura sólo rezaba porque Touya no rompiera el corazón de su amiga y se dio cuenta de lo fácil que sería hacer precisamente eso.

Shaoran la empujó a sus brazos, controlando sus luchas mientras su erección presionada contra su estómago, disparando su excitación.

—Ahora ven aquí, esposa. Vamos a disfrutar de nuestra luna de miel.

**Notas: cada día me sorprendo más, espero que la historia les esté gustando y espero sus review, se despide está loca gatita****.**


	7. Chapter 5

**Bueno aquí les traigo la segunda parte de la serie, Juegos Peligrosos,**** Lora Leigh, 2° de la Serie Tentadores SEALs (Tempting Seals) Dangerous Games (2007), como ven no es mía, solo la adapto por diversión, si leyeron la anterior se darán cuenta que es la historia de Sakura y Shaoran, pero no va a ser así los personaje van a quedar de esta manera, para que no se hagan bolas. En el libro anterior los que eran Touya y Tomoyo, serán ahora Shaoran y Sakura, para seguir con los mismos personajes, si tienen dudas ya saben.**

**CAPÍTULO 05**

Spinel Sun detuvo la negra camioneta de vigilancia en un lugar de estacionamiento a la vista de la casa de Tomoyo y miró a la ventana superior con poca luz, pensativo.

Estaba en casa sana y salva, sin que la hayan seguido, sin problemas. Así que ¿por qué el cabello en la parte posterior de su cuello hormigueaba? Nunca fue una buena señal.

Junto a él estaba el único amigo verdadero que había reclamado nunca, y el único hombre al que le confiaría con su vida.

Eriol Hiragizawa estaba cabizbajo en su asiento, cuidando una humeante taza de café y ojos lagañosos. Su siempre—presente gorra de béisbol de la Universidad de Carolina fue derribada sobre sus ojos y su camiseta oscura manchada con algún proyecto de pintura en el que su esposa le había empujado hace unos meses. Y estaba con el ceño fruncido.

Esta era su tercera noche lejos de su cómoda cama de matrimonio, y estaba empezando a ponerse condenadamente irritable.

Un malhumorado Eriol no era la idea de nadie de un rato de diversión, de todos modos.

Hasta sus mejores amigos.

— ¿Crees que él lo hará? —Eriol finalmente murmuró mientras levantaba la taza de café a los labios de nuevo.

Eriol era tan adicto a su café como lo era a su esposa.

—Él lo hará.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —Eriol bostezó a través de la pregunta.

Spinel miró hacia la casa, viendo la esbelta sombra femenina al pasar por las cortinas de la sala de estar antes que las luces se apagaran. Iba a tener que hablar de las ventanas y las sombras antes de que algún hijo de puta introduzca una cuenta en ella a través de esa ventana.

—Ella es su debilidad —Él asintió con la cabeza a la casa —Toda mujer que ha tenido en los últimos cinco años se le parece. Ella no va a obedecerle como una niña buena, no importa lo mucho que él lo desea. Ella lo desafía y, a continuación, no tendrá otra opción.

Spinel entendía ese tipo de debilidad. Él podía incluso considerarla un estilo de compasión. Cuando un hombre amaba a una mujer así, entonces la traición, siempre y cuando llegara, le desgarraba el alma aparte.

—Él tiene una extraña manera de demostrarlo—murmuró Eriol —Y no es el más listo buen chico que haya conocido, Spinel. Tú no meas afuera de una mujer como esta, ella cortará tus cojones para ello. Y ella está loca por él. Te juro que la vi cómo se le rompía el corazón cuando él habló sobre trabajar con otra mujer.

Sí, Eriol, el pobre estúpido que él era, había mantenido los ojos bajos, con una expresión llena de simpatía, cuando Touya empujó a la muchacha. Eriol había murmurado en realidad un amén cuando acechaba desde el apartamento.

—Ella me recordó a Kaho —suspiró Eriol —Llena de fuego.

Spinel gruñó distraídamente, mirando la casa. Touya Kinomoto era un duro-culo. Era uno de los asiduos a los más selectos clubes de dominación y bien conocido por sus gustos extremos en el sexo. Nalgadas, juguetes, folla—culos. Era bueno con las mujeres, pero él las empujaba, empujaba los límites de su sexualidad, así como su resistencia.

Algunas de las mujeres que había tenido en los últimos años dijo que podía follar por horas sin romper el ritmo, y comenzar de nuevo con sólo una pequeña siesta. Infierno, Spinel no lo había hecho desde que tenía dieciocho años. El nivel de testosterona de Kinomoto debía estar fuera de los condenados gráficos. Eso o que estaba tratando de atornillar un hambre fuera de su sistema que no moría. Spinel entendía eso. Comprendía eso demasiado bien.

— ¿Por qué estamos aquí? —Eriol se movió en su asiento, ajustándose para ponerse más cómodo —Touya está en la parte trasera mirando la casa, y no puedo ver donde nos necesitan.

—Ese golpe intentó fastidiarme a mí, hombre —Spinel finalmente admitió —Su tapadera no podría haber sido quebrada. De ninguna manera en el infierno.

—Nunca hay ninguna manera en el infierno—señaló Eriol con cansancio —Cualquier cosa es posible.

Sí, no hay mierda. No era algo que Spinel debería haber olvidado. Demonios, no había olvidado; que era por lo que Eriol estaba allí, extrañando a su esposa y quejándose sobre eso. Spinel no tenía la misma confianza en los demás.

Spinel negó con la cabeza —Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto, hermano. Un mal presentimiento toda la vuelta.

—No es bueno —murmuró Eriol.

No, no era bueno. Spinel vivía su vida por sus entrañas, él siempre lo hacía. Era una de las razones por las que había dejado los SEALs, una de las razones por las que había tomado el mando de esta fuerza de tarea.

— ¿Por qué estamos aquí? —Eriol preguntó de nuevo —Podría estar enroscado alrededor de mi Kaho, durmiendo tranquilamente, Spinel. Kinomoto no es estúpido. Él la observará esta noche.

Esa era la intención de Spinel. Touya necesitaba tiempo para evaluar la situación, para pensar un rato sobre cosas sin interferencias. Si ese golpe fue contra Tomoyo y otro llegara demasiado pronto, entonces él la jalaría fuera de la asignación y la transportaría afuera amordazada y atada. Spinel no podía permitirse ese lujo. Necesitaba al otro hombre en esta asignación rápido.

—Vamos a ayudarle a observarla un tiempo —murmuró Spinel —Se puede dormir mañana.

—Hombre, Kaho no está en la cama todo el día. Tu mamada, Spinel —se quejó Eriol.

Sí, sí, sí. Eriol estaba extrañando una puñetera noche con su esposa. ¿Y qué? Spinel faltaba cada noche.

—Si yo fuera ese medio—imbécil SEAL, acarrearía a la pequeña Tomoyo fuera tan fuerte y rápido como sea posible, y te diría que beses mi culo —continuó Eriol — ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo hará?

—Ella no se lo permite —Una sonrisa curvó los labios apretados de Spinel —Ella ha sentido el gusto de la adrenalina, Eriol. Un sabor de peligro. A ella le gusta. Le gusta mucho. Y ella es malditamente buena en el trabajo.

Él conocía los signos, conocía el fuego que ardía en los ojos y en el alma. Eso la hizo cuidadosa, pero él la empujó, la hizo ávida por el trabajo. Dándole unos cuantos años más, un poco de equilibrio y experiencia, sería una agente condenadamente buena.

—Eres un cabrón, Spinel —acusó Eriol, su voz baja y triste —Tú realmente te has hundido, hombre. Tú sabías lo que estabas haciendo cuando le permitiste entrar, ¿no?

— ¿Sabía yo que Kinomoto la seguiría? —Preguntó a sabiendas —Sí, lo sabía. Al igual que me aseguré de que estaba en el lugar correcto en el momento justo cuando yo lo necesitaba. Estoy bien así —había sido una puta maniobra, sin embargo.

—Estás mal de esa manera —no era un cumplido —Él te mataría si se entera.

— ¿Y? —Si Kinomoto se enteraba, entonces significaba que la operación había concluido con éxito. Eso era lo único que importaba. Nada importaba, salvo la misión.

—Tú me asustas a veces, amigo —Eriol susurró —A veces tú realmente, realmente me asustas.

—Voy a cuidar tu culo —Eso era un hecho. Siempre.

—Yo cuidaré el tuyo—prometió Eriol —Pero, hermano, un día, la venganza va a ser el infierno.

Spinel ya estaba pagando.

Tomoyo vio un suave resplandor de color justo debajo del toldo de la pequeña caseta de la parte de atrás, y supo que Touya estaba estacionado allí. Él estaba observándola. Una triste sonrisa se reflejó en la ventana cuando Tomoyo se colocó dentro del marco ancho, sabiendo que no podía verla, que no sabía que ella lo miraba mientras él estaba viendo su casa. Y ella apostaría a que ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba ahí afuera.

Touya se disculparía, como siempre, pero en sus ojos ella vería la verdad. Era tan impotente contra los sentimientos hacia ella, como ella lo era contra sus emociones hacia él.

Tal vez en alguna forma ella casi podía entender su determinación de mantenerla fuera de la línea de fuego, lejos del peligro. Si pudiera retenerlo en casa y a salvo, entonces lo habría hecho hace años. Pero había una cosa que ella entendía sobre Touya, el hecho de que él era un guerrero. Él creía en lo que hacía, todo el camino hasta el fondo de su alma él creía en eso. De la misma manera en que ella creía en lo que estaba haciendo.

Touya puede haber estado seguro de que ella ya no trabajaba en este caso. Tomoyo no tenía ninguna duda de que el comandante Li preferiría que una formación SEAL, familiar con el papel que estaba jugando, trabaje en el mismo. Pero él pondría en otro lugar Tomoyo.

Tal vez había llegado el momento de solicitar un mandato fuera del ámbito de Atlanta, pensó con tristeza. Podría contarle a Shaoran lo que estaba haciendo ahora, ya era demasiado tarde para detenerla. A él no le gustaría, le dolería, pero él lo aceptaría.

Y si ella dejara Atlanta, entonces las posibilidades de volver a ver a Touya serían casi nulas. Por lo menos lo suficientemente escasas que tal vez, ella podría encontrar una vida fuera de la constante esperanza que conseguía mantener viva en su corazón.

Ella lo amaba. Hacía mucho tiempo que se había acostumbrado al hecho de que siempre lo amaría.

Y estaba terriblemente asustada de que Touya nunca cambiaría. Siempre estaba luchando contra lo que él sentía por ella. Y él siempre insistía en tratar de salvarla de sí misma. Como si fuera una niña en lugar de la mujer que sufría por él todas las noches.

Ella apoyó su mano a la ventana, su mirada nunca dejó el brillo opaco de color bajo el toldo. Él le había mostrado más de sí mismo esta noche que lo que ella había visto en él antes. Había sentido su beso, su toque, su pasión, y la necesidad de más, quemado dentro de ella con una ferocidad contra la que no podía luchar.

Había luchado mucho tiempo como para permitirle a Touya tomar esto de ella, sin embargo. Esto era diferente de las fiestas de las que la había arrastrado lejos de los novios que le había ahuyentado. Esta era su vida, y si él no quería compartirla con ella, entonces podría hacerse a un lado y dejarla vivir en paz.

Incluso si eso significaba que finalmente tenía que irse de Atlanta ella misma.

—Buenas noches, Touya —finalmente susurró, presionando los dedos en sus labios, antes de ponerlos contra el cristal una vez más.

Luego, con un bufido un poco de auto—burla se trasladó desde la ventana, arrojó la bata que se había puesto, y se metió en su vacía, solitaria cama.

**Notas: quien quiere apostar cuánto tarda Touya en decir que si a la misión, bueno ya saben dejen review se despide está loca gatita****.**


	8. Chapter 6

**Bueno aquí les traigo la segunda parte de la serie, Juegos Peligrosos,**** Lora Leigh, 2° de la Serie Tentadores SEALs (Tempting Seals) Dangerous Games (2007), como ven no es mía, solo la adapto por diversión, si leyeron la anterior se darán cuenta que es la historia de Sakura y Shaoran, pero no va a ser así los personaje van a quedar de esta manera, para que no se hagan bolas. En el libro anterior los que eran Touya y Tomoyo, serán ahora Shaoran y Sakura, para seguir con los mismos personajes, si tienen dudas ya saben.**

**CAPÍTULO 06**

— ¿Por qué no me sorprende verte aquí? —Murmuró Tomoyo mientras seguía el olor del café recién hecho desde su dormitorio a la cocina.

Había poca gente capaz de hacer un café decente. Touya era uno de los mejores.

Estaba sentado en su mesa de la cocina, leyendo el periódico. Vestido para matar con unos pantalones vaqueros muy gastados y una camisa blanca que le hacía suplicar que la desabrochase y la quitara fuera de sus anchos hombros. Si no estuviera tan condenadamente enfadada con él, entonces ella lo habría intentado.

Su única concesión a la modestia misma era un suelto pijama de algodón claro con la inscripción Bésame aquí escrita en la parte trasera, y una camisola rosada arriba que dejaba una franja de cremosa piel desnuda justo por encima de su ombligo hasta la cintura de su pijama que descansaba debajo de sus caderas.

—Traje rosquillas. Probablemente todavía estén calientes —Su voz era suave, casi conciliadora, mientras dejaba a un lado el periódico y cogía su propia taza de café humeante.

— ¿Rellenos de crema?

— ¿Me molestaría con algo más?—la diversión enlazada a su voz.

Está bien, así que su hábito era muy bien conocido. Krispy Kreme rellenos de crema y glaseados. Abrió la caja e inhaló cuando un escalofrío de placer se apoderó de ella. Olvídate de relaciones sexuales con un gruñón—del—culo. Ella podía ahogar sus penas en esponjosa crema rellena y derretir—en—su—boca dulce perfección.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? —Ella se arrastró hacia la cafetera y recogió la taza que estaba preparada.

Oyó un suspiro detrás de ella. No se fiaba de Touya cuando estaba siendo amable. Lo que decía algo acerca de su no—relación.

Esto apestaba.

—Le prometí a Shaoran que te cuidaría mientras él estaba fuera —Touya aclaró la garganta con un nerviosismo inusual.

Ella contuvo el impulso de derramar la taza de café en él.

—Voy a mentir por ti y decirle el gran trabajo que hiciste cuando llegue a casa —Y mientras tanto ella encontraría la manera de curar las heridas que causaba a su corazón.

—Tomoyo...

Se dio la vuelta, viendo cómo se pasaba la mano por su rostro, su expresión sombría mientras levantaba los ojos hacia ella. No sólo sombrío, sus ojos azules estaban a oscuras por la emoción, de una rara ternura que nunca fallaba en apretar su corazón.

Dios, ella lo amaba. Y a veces justamente por esto parecía tan desesperada.

—Mira, yo sólo quiero hablar con sensatez. ¿Podemos hacerlo? ¿Sólo una vez? —él preguntó.

—Siempre hablo con sensatez, Touya. Tú sólo nunca puedes ir más allá del hecho de que mientras lo estoy haciendo, te estoy poniendo duro —señaló ella con tristeza—Eso no es culpa mía.

Él bajó la cabeza, frotando fuertemente entre sus ojos, cuando hizo una mueca.

—Lo estoy intentando aquí, Tomoyo. ¿No puedes hacerlo tú? —La irritación desapareció de su expresión mientras miraba hacia ella sinceramente — ¿Sólo por unos minutos?

— ¿Hubo algún cambio en tu mente acerca de trabajar conmigo? —Esa traición fue la peor que él le había hecho hasta el momento.

—No puedo hacer eso —El arrepentimiento llenó su voz.

Ella aspiró bruscamente, luchando más allá del dolor que crecía en su pecho, oprimiéndole la garganta.

—Entonces no tenemos nada de qué hablar —le dijo lisamente —Has perdido el tiempo esta mañana, Touya. Las rosquillas fueron un buen intento, sin embargo.

Se trasladó a la caja de rosquillas, levantando la tapa y sacando una mientras lo recorría con la mirada. Él la estaba observando silenciosamente, astutamente.

Maldito sea, él sabía cómo se sentía, sabía lo débil que era frente a él. ¿Seguramente él no intentaría usar eso en contra suyo ahora?

Ella conocía a Touya, en el fondo de su alma. Cuando él no podía gritarle trataba de razonar con ella. Lamentablemente, el arrastrado razonamiento masculino, significaba que no había ningún peligro de acuerdo con él. No había intentado la coacción sexual. Sin embargo.

Volviendo al café, ella se apoyó en el mostrador, cruzó los tobillos, y agarró con los dientes la casi—orgásmicamente encantadora preparación. Sus ojos seguían cada movimiento.

—No vas a intentar incluso tratar de comprender, ¿verdad? —le preguntó en voz baja.

—Que ¿estás siendo poco razonable? —Se lamió la crema espesa y esponjosa del labio con un movimiento de su lengua —Entiendo esto completamente, Touya. De hecho, esperaba eso de ti.

Una arruga se marcó en su frente

— ¿Qué diablos significa eso?

—Esto significa que desde el momento en que tú te percataste que uso maquillaje y me visto como una chica en lugar de un marimacho, te has resentido conmigo. Tú me ves como una inútil chica guapa, sin un cerebro en su cabecita. Por desgracia, yo no estoy dispuesta a jugar con tu imagen de eso para siempre. De hecho, he crecido bastante.

Tomoyo tomó su café, bebiendo a sorbos el caliente brebaje, mientras observaba su expresión atentamente.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Por supuesto que lo es —ella sonrió suavemente, inhalando una respiración entrecortada —Tú crees que soy igual que tu madre. Incapaz de establecerse o cuidar de sus hijos mientras su marido está afuera luchando.

Allí. Salió a la luz. Tomoyo se armó de valor contra la expresión dura que apareció en su cara, el hielo en los ojos. Dios, ella odiaba cuando él la miraba así.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con ella.

—Por supuesto que sí. Siempre lo ha hecho —se encogió de hombros, tratando de contener las lágrimas, el dolor — ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta cuál era el problema todo el tiempo, Touya? Tú crees que voy a follar a tus espaldas mientras te has ido, simplemente porque me pongo maquillaje y me gusta bailar. Porque ella lo hizo. En cuanto a lo que te preocupa, no tengo más honor que ella.

—Te lo estás buscando, Tomoyo —negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Yo? —Su sonrisa era forzada, como lo era la calma que bordeaba su voz —No sé, Touya. La evidencia es bastante abrumadora, desde donde estoy sentada. Nos llevábamos muy bien cuando yo era una pequeña marimacho persiguiéndote. Una vez que empecé a usar maquillaje y tener una vida fuera de ti, me odiaste.

—Yo no te odio.

—No puedes mantener las manos fuera de mí y te odias a ti mismo, como a mí, por eso.

Su corazón latía a toda prisa cuando él bajó las cejas ominosamente, con una expresión cada vez más oscura —Tomoyo. Eso no tiene nada que ver con esta operación.

—Por supuesto que sí —Levantó el mentón desafiante. No iba a llorar por él. Ella había pasado semanas llorando hace un año cuando cometió el error de ir a su apartamento para consolarlo después de la muerte de su amigo —Tiene todo que ver con eso. ¿Cómo puede una chica fiestera, un paso por encima de un vagabundo, posiblemente aportar nada que valga la pena por una causa tan importante? Yo soy un peligro para toda la operación, ¿no es cierto, Touya? No importa que me haya estado entrenando para esto por años. Que he luchado por esta asignación y que significa algo para mí. Lo único que te importa a ti es que tú no puedes manejarlo.

—Porque no tienes experiencia y te podrían matar —apretó la mandíbula casi con violencia —Tú no estás hecha para esta vida.

Ella le devolvió la mirada silenciosamente durante un largo momento. Ella no luchó por el dolor que podía causarle. Sería ascenso y reflujo, como la marea. Lo que desgarraba su corazón ahora facilitaría a no más que un sordo dolor en un par de semanas.

—Dejándome afuera de esta tarea no vas a hacer una diferencia —dijo finalmente —Cuando regrese a la agencia, el comandante me encontrará otra cosa. Tal vez no algo que signifique tanto para mí, pero algo en lo que crea. ¿Qué vas a hacer entonces, Touya?

Él no le respondió. En vez de eso, Touya se levantó lentamente de su silla, su expresión en blanco, aunque sus ojos revueltos por la emoción mientras la miraban.

—No cometas el error de volver a uno de esos clubes esta noche —anunció con voz dura.

Tiró la rosquilla a la parte superior de la caja mientras se ponía rígida, desafiante —No des órdenes que no puedes obligar a cumplir, Touya. Es un país libre, tú lo sabes.

—No me subestimes, Tomoyo —Se elevó sobre ella, bajando la mirada con cólera hacia ella desde su altura elevada, con confianza arrogante —Voy a ponerle fin a esto.

— ¿Por qué? —Sus puños cerrados mientras la ira la envolvía — ¿Por qué te importa, Touya?

—Porque esto no es más que lo que esperaría de Shaoran si fuera Sakura la que estaría actuando tan condenadamente tonta —gruñó —No voy a dejar que arriesgues tu vida, Tomoyo.

— ¿Y tú no? ¿Alguna vez Sakura o yo exigimos que dejes las fuerzas armadas y tomes algún agradable y seguro trabajito desordenando papeles? Chúpate tu doble moral, Touya.

—Luego chuparán —él replicó con voz áspera —Maldita sea, Tomoyo, estás pidiendo demasiado de mí.

—Y tú eres un mentiroso —ella se enfureció volviéndose precipitadamente —No se trata de Shaoran, o la amistad, o cualquier otra cosa. El hecho del asunto es que no puedes admitir lo mucho que te preocupas por mí, por lo que sólo estás sacudiendo mi culo fuera de algo por lo que he trabajado. Tu egoísmo me sorprende, Touya.

— ¡Y una mierda!

—Como el infierno lo es —ella estaba en su cara y no se había dado cuenta de cómo había llegado hasta allí. Su dedo índice pinchó en el pecho mientras miraba hacia él desafiante —Tú no vas a trabajar conmigo porque sabes que si lo hicieras, no podrías mantener las manos lejos o tu frío—corazón—de—piedra seguro. Ese es tu problema. Aléjate como siempre lo haces. Pero no, tú tienes que destruir mis sueños mientras estás en ello.

—Mi problema es consentir a las niñas que piensan que son a prueba de balas —gruñó, cogiéndole la muñeca y lo sosteniéndola en las esposas de sus dedos —Mi problema es tu maldita obstinación. Ni siquiera puedo hablar contigo.

—Porque tú nunca ves nada más allá de tus propias necesidades —gritó ella entrecortada — ¿Crees que puedes fijar las leyes y las obedeceré como lo hacía cuando era una niña? Yo no soy una niña.

—Eso es más que evidente cada vez que desfilas mitad—vestida alrededor de alguno de esos clubes de mierda —él gritó —Tú caminas, hablas sugiriendo sexo y lo sabes.

—Y tú lo odias porque no puedes ignorarme. Debido a que sólo te pone más hambriento. Si tú no puedes sostenerte, Touya, es porque tú me quieres tan malo como yo te quiero a ti. Hasta es como una enfermedad de la que no puedes deshacerte.

—Maldita sea —gimió —Maldita sea, Tomoyo.

La tiró en sus brazos, sus labios se cerraron de golpe sobre ella, oprimiéndose en contra suyo cuando el aliento salió de su pecho. La desesperación alimentado su beso, la desesperación y la furia. Podía entender eso. Tenía bastante de ella misma.

En lugar de luchar contra él, sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de sus hombros mientras ella se arqueaba para él, seguro que ella podría arrastrarse justo debajo de su carne si continuaba consumiéndola con los labios, como lo estaba haciendo.

Ella gemía dolorida por necesidad cuando un gruñido de hambre arrancó de su pecho. Touya tenía las manos en sus caderas, levantándola a él mientras su espalda encontró la pared y su polla se movía acaloradamente entre sus muslos.

La áspera tela de sus vaqueros y el frágil material de la parte de abajo de su pijama no hacían nada para protegerla del eje duro presionando contra ella. Podía sentir la humedad que fluía de ella, la apretada presión de sus músculos vaginales, y la fogosa necesidad que se apoderó de ella.

Tomoyo rodeó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, sus manos pinchando en el pelo para mantenerlo más cerca de ella, para saborear cada centímetro del duro cuerpo presionando contra ella y las palmas callosas apretando contra su parte trasera.

—Abre —gruñó contra sus labios mientras ella los sostenía cerrados —Ahora.

Su lengua presionaba contra la costura de sus labios antes de que una mano se dirigiera a su nuca, sus dedos sujetando la mandíbula y ejerciendo la suficiente presión para forzarla a abrir los dientes.

Un estremecimiento de excitación debilitante disparó a través de su dominante poder. Ella se estremeció en su puño mientras su lengua se forjaba el paso a sus labios y enviaba fuego a correr por su cuerpo. El calor de su toque, su beso, la quemaban, arrasaba a través de sus sentidos, y la envolvían en una necesidad tan intensa que no sabía si iba a sobrevivir.

Ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de sus delgadas caderas cuando se apretaron a las de ella, moviendo su cuerpo en contrapunto al suyo, la fricción contra su clítoris enviaba impulsos de placer tan intensos por todo su cuerpo que ella sabía que el clímax estaba sólo a unos segundos de distancia.

Sus labios devoraron los suyos, inclinados en contra de ellos cuando su lengua se alimentaba de la de ella. Tomoyo encontró que sus besos tenían una mayor demanda que la suya propia. Años de dolor, de sedienta excitación, eran como un animal arañando su vientre.

Lo necesitaba, impotentemente, desesperadamente.

—Tú me vuelves loco —gimió mientras sus labios se arrancaban de ella, con las manos en movimiento contra ella mientras su cuerpo la sujetaba con firmeza en su lugar contra la pared.

Sus manos empujaron debajo de la camisa de su pijama, avanzando por encima de sus pechos cuando sus palmas los cubrieron, provocando un grito incoherente de sus labios mientras se retorcía en su contra, decidida a encontrar la liberación antes de que él cambiara de opinión. Otra vez.

—Me encantan tus senos. Se vuelven tan apretados y duros por mi toque, tus pezones ruborizados con un bonito color rojo rubí —Bajó su cabeza, mientras el agudo latido de la lujuria en su voz enviaba pequeños temblores través de ella.

Cuando sus labios rodearon un punto duro, Tomoyo vio las estrellas. Él no era amable, pero ella no lo quería suave. No lo necesitaba suave. Necesitaba esto, los dientes agarrando el duro punto, pellizcando antes que los labios lo rodearan eróticamente, las mejillas se arrastraban sobre ella con una fricción que arrojaban pulsaciones de placer a través de la vagina. Necesitaba correrse. Necesitaba solamente un momento de liberación, sólo una estimulación al orgasmo de su toque, y ella podría continuar, porque era lo suficientemente inteligente, bastante intuitiva, para saber que Touya nunca cedería ante esto fácilmente.

Se ahogaba en ella. ¿Qué había en Tomoyo que destruía su auto-control, que desgarraba a través de su determinación de ser paciente, de ser calmo con ella? ¿Qué la hacía tan diferente de cualquier otra mujer?

Fuera lo que fuese, se le subió a la cabeza más rápido que el más fuerte licor. Lo hizo anhelar el sabor de ella, la sensación de ella. Las manos de Tomoyo desgarraron el cuello de su camisa para que sus pequeños y afilados dientes pudieran rastrillar toda la columna de su cuello, sus manos calientes tirando el material de la camisa para darle un mejor acceso.

Conduciendo un pedazo de la lujuria a sus cojones mientras su polla surgió con un borde de hambre tan agudo, tan violento, que enviaba destellos de ondas corriendo a través de su mente, erosionando aún más su control.

Soltó la punta hinchada de su pecho para poder moverse, sosteniéndola en su lugar con sus caderas mientras sacaba la camisa de sus pantalones, moviendo sus manos hacia los botones.

—Sólo unos minutos más —susurró ella con desesperación, jadeando por aire, mientras sus atormentados ojos se encontraron con los de él —Sólo unos minutos más, Touya. Por favor. Por favor, no pares todavía.

La necesidad que veía en su reflejo lo destruyó. ¿Alguna vez una mujer le devolvió la mirada con tal hambre cruda, con tanta desesperación? Su cara estaba enrojecida con eso, los labios hinchados, su expresión tensa con su carrera hacia el orgasmo cuando ella acomodó el caliente montículo de su sexo contra la rigidez de su polla. Él debía detenerse ahora. Sabía que tenía que parar ahora. A medida que la mano de ella arrancaba los botones de la camisa, algunos se soltaban, otros saltaban libres, y los bordes se extendieron en sus manitas curiosas, sabía que debía parar.

En su lugar, sus labios estaban bajando a los suyos, tomándolos ferozmente mientras sus uñas se clavaban en sus músculos, barriendo a través de ellos con ardiente calor.

No podía abandonarla en su dolor, pero no podía tomarla. Sus manos crispadas en las caderas de ella mientras sus labios y lengua la saboreaban, y cayó más profundamente en las sensaciones embriagadoras que él encontraba sólo con ella.

Se acomodó él mismo más estrechamente entre sus muslos, sintiendo el húmedo calor resonar en contra de su erección. Dios, él la necesitaba. Él necesitaba estar su interior, conduciéndose profundo y duro en las profundidades húmedas y calientes de su coño. Sólo una vez, la lujuria animal aullaba en su interior. Sólo una vez. Pero sabía que una vez nunca sería suficiente.

—Ven aquí —Separó sus labios de los de ella, gruñendo con la demanda que podía sentir creciendo entre ellos.

Él aflojó sus muslos, obligándola a bajar las piernas hasta el suelo a pesar de su gemido, y se puso de rodillas ante ella.

Fue recibido con la vista de una sedosa desnuda piel entre la parte superior y su pantalón de pijama. Su ombligo poco profundo brillaba con su dorado anillo de vientre. Apretó su mejilla contra la carne caliente, luego volvió la cabeza hasta que sus labios se abrían en él. Suave, dulce Tomoyo. La lamió, sopló su aliento sobre la carne húmeda mientras se estremecía en su agarre.

Su lengua bañaba la piel suave, sus manos agarrando con fuerza la cintura de sus pantalones y lentamente los bajó por los muslos. Tenía que saborearla. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con esto? ¿Con sentir el almíbar caliente de su deseo en contra de su lengua cuando ella se desarmaba en su dominio?

Su montículo desnudo brillaba con sus jugos cuando la obligó a abrir las piernas, los dedos difundían los suaves pliegues de su coño.

—Yo tengo una cama —gritó ella, pesar de que arqueó sus caderas para él —Oh Dios, Touya, no voy a ser capaz de sostenerme.

—Yo te sostendré —murmuró, moviendo una mano entre los muslos mientras su lengua pinchaba en la carne madura que lo esperaba.

Su grito penetrante llenó sus sentidos cuando el gusto suave y dulce explotó contra su lengua y el apretado, caliente agarre de su sexo comenzó a rodear sus demandantes dedos. Ella estaba mojada, era un tornillo de seda alrededor de los dos dedos que empezaron a trabajar en su interior, empapándolos con el deslizar caliente de sus jugos. Debajo de su lengua, su clítoris se hinchó en la anticipación, y sus caderas se retorcían en contra de su toque.

—Córrete para mí, nena —susurró, deseando sentir su convulsión en torno a sus dedos, para degustar el placer que podía oír haciendo eco en sus gritos —Quiero sentir que te corres para mí.

Sus labios se movían sobre su clítoris, lo agarraban en la suave succión de la boca cuando la lengua comenzó a parpadear sobre él. Sus dedos se movían dentro de ella, extendiéndola, llenándola por completo, antes de doblar y encontrar el punto sensible en el interior, justo detrás de su clítoris.

Las yemas de sus dedos frotaban suavemente mientras aumentaba la fricción en su clítoris. Ella estaba cerca. Tan cerca que sus manos se enredaban en su pelo, tirando de él mientras su cuerpo empezó a apretar.

Se iba a correr. Tomoyo luchó por respirar mientras el placer la abrumaba, le robaba el sentido de sí misma, y se fusionaba con Clint. Cualquiera que sea el infierno que estaba haciendo con sus dedos la estaba destruyendo.

No sólo la estiraban, no sólo la llenaban con pulsaciones de desesperada sensación. Sino que él frotaba contra algo, haciendo que su clítoris palpite en alerta, hinchándose, y demandando alivio.

Luchó contra su agarre, desesperada por sentir los dedos de bombeo dentro de ella, pero el brazo alrededor de sus caderas la sostenían cuidadosamente en su lugar. Ella no se movía, pero estaba lista para volar. Podía sentir la construcción, apretando en su vientre, de las eufóricas pulsaciones golpeando en su clítoris.

Se arqueó más fuerte a él, sintiendo la presión que su boca incrementaba, sintiendo el chisporroteo de las acometidas de un orgasmo inminente a lo largo de su espina dorsal. Muy cerca. Sus dedos se clavaron en el pelo cuando él amamantó a su clítoris, más duro, más rápido, su lengua le daba masajes rápidos, toques rápidos hasta que se astilló.

Sus propios gritos resonaron en su cabeza cuando estalló el orgasmo a través de ella, balanceándose a través de su sistema, jalándola con duros, brutales espasmos cuando su sexo convulsionó alrededor de sus dedos y apretaban casi dolorosamente antes de arrojarla otra vez, sacudiendo la fuerza de sus piernas y dejándola impotente en su agarre.

Estrellas estallaron en su cabeza mientras el espacio y el tiempo se deformaba a su alrededor. Touya le retorcía hasta la última gota de placer de su indefenso cuerpo y le robaba el aliento, la realidad, con su toque.

Cuando ella por fin se dejó caer contra la pared, él comenzó a soltarla. Lentamente. Alzó la cabeza de su sensible carne mientras sus dedos, poco a poco, aliviaban su vagina, tirando hacia atrás cuando los músculos protestaron con un último, violento espasmo, que envió escalofríos golpeando a través suyo.

Sus manos eran suaves mientras acomodaba su pijama en su lugar, la sentó en la silla que había dejado vacante antes, y la atrajo por la parte superior, sobre su pecho desnudo.

Todo había terminado. Ella podía ver en las líneas tensas de su rostro, la ira, la lujuria insaciable en sus ojos. No quiso ir más lejos, a pesar de su propia necesidad. Y su necesidad hacía estragos. Podía verlo. Sentirlo.

—No va a desaparecer —susurró entre lágrimas mientras él se acuclillaba delante de ella —Esto sólo empeorará ahora, Touya.

Las puntas de sus dedos tocaron su mejilla mientras una mueca retorcía su cara.

—Mantente alejada de los clubes —le ordenó con voz ronca —Aléjate de mí, Tomoyo. Por el bien de ambos.

Se inclinó hacia delante, la besó en los labios con tanta ternura que sentía la primera lágrima caer de sus ojos mientras permanecía de pie.

—No me obligues a hacer algo que los dos vamos a lamentar tanto. Si no haces nada para salvarte tú misma, nena, haz esto.

Tomoyo mantuvo la cabeza gacha, escondió sus lágrimas, y luchó contra la creciente indignación caliente y profunda de su interior. Sus puños se apretaron con la necesidad de gritar, de insultar, de mendigar. Y juró que nunca haría eso. Ella era una luchadora, pero no quería luchar por lástima.

Permaneció en silencio hasta que la puerta se cerró detrás de él, hasta que oyó la camioneta arrancar en el alero de la parte de atrás con una poderosa vibración.

Entonces las lágrimas cayeron. Y juró que nunca lloraría por él otra vez. Justamente como lo había hecho la última vez.

**Notas: como se le puede llamar tonto y estúpido Touya, pero no se preocupen se arrepentirá más pronto de lo que creen, ya la probo así que solo falta que se dé cuenta de ello, bueno espero sus comentarios se despide está loca gatita ****.**


	9. Chapter 7

**Bueno aquí les traigo la segunda parte de la serie, Juegos Peligrosos,**** Lora Leigh, 2° de la Serie Tentadores SEALs (Tempting Seals) Dangerous Games (2007), como ven no es mía, solo la adapto por diversión, si leyeron la anterior se darán cuenta que es la historia de Sakura y Shaoran, pero no va a ser así los personaje van a quedar de esta manera, para que no se hagan bolas. En el libro anterior los que eran Touya y Tomoyo, serán ahora Shaoran y Sakura, para seguir con los mismos personajes, si tienen dudas ya saben.**

**CAPÍTULO 07**

Él no estaba dispuesto, pero ella no estaba desalentada. Tomoyo se vistió cuidadosamente para la noche, comenzando a finales de la tarde a prepararse para hacer su propia interpretación. Ella no había podido tener a Touya y ella lo sabía ahora, pero moriría e iría al infierno antes de que ella le obedeciera. Tenía un trabajo que hacer, y estaba decidida a terminarlo.

Ella no estaba oficialmente fuera de esta tarea hasta que su comandante diera la orden. Ella había empezado a trabajar con el equipo de Spinel Sun por primera vez como observadora. Eso era algo en que Tomoyo siempre había sido muy buena. Sabía cómo observar, cómo prestar atención al lenguaje corporal e identificar a las mujeres que estaban representando un personaje.

Ella era muy conocida en la escena del club, por lo que no era un agente sospechoso. A pesar de la detención la semana pasada, su cubierta era todavía sólida. Nadie sabía quién había sido testigo de los tres hombres drogando a esa mujer. Y a pesar del intento de golpe de la noche anterior, Tomoyo no estaba convencida de que su cubierta fuera descubierta. Y si lo fuera, entonces eso podría trabajar más a favor del equipo que en su contra.

Pero hasta que le dijeran otra cosa, ella seguía siendo un agente aquí, y su trabajo aún era mostrarse y observar como ocurría la acción.

La droga trabajaba de manera diferente de persona a persona, al igual que el alcohol. Ella había sido una parte de la escena del club desde que tenía veintiún años, cinco años atrás. El aburrimiento, el desinterés en una relación permanente con nadie más que Touya, y su propia curiosidad acerca de la gente en general, la había arrastrado a la atmósfera pseudo-esclavitud que había encontrado en estos clubes en particular.

No eran clubes de verdadera esclavitud. Por lo menos no las partes de arriba. Ella nunca había sido invitada a las habitaciones inferiores.

Recordó el grito en el cielo, sin embargo, cuando el Amo Clow abrió su primer club hace siete años.

Había sido allanado mensualmente en sus inicios, el dueño arrestado con la misma frecuencia, pero el club nunca había perdido su licencia.

The Roundtable abasteció a estilos de vida alternativos y estaba tan retirado de los bares nocturnos y otros bares baratos, como uno podría estarlo. Se orientó a la multitud gótica, al tecno, y al sensualista extremo.

Y esa era la razón por la que la droga estaba siendo probada aquí, creía la DEA. Aquí, la camaradería y familiaridad de los bares más vulgares no estaban presentes. El público podría cambiar de noche en noche, de club en club, con sólo unos pocos de los asiduos restantes en cualquier hora dada.

Tomoyo miró por el interior del Roundtable ahora, y supo por qué los clubes de los Amos habían sobrevivido a la protesta. El hijo del gobernador era habitual de la zona, al igual que varias ciudades y los funcionarios estatales. Las habitaciones privadas en la parte posterior le ofrecían un cierto anonimato a sus excesos sexuales. Si el área de la barra era allanada, por alguna razón, la policía nunca molestaba en los cuartos de atrás. Y nunca, en ningún momento, la parte del sótano del club había sido invadida.

No es que alguno de los clubes haya sido allanado en años. La afluencia de diferentes estilos de vida y culturas en Atlanta, y la atmósfera metrópoli, había reducido la controversia sobre ellos. Había más clubes de sumisión extrema en el área, pero la capacidad de Clow de proporcionar un club para los más extremos, así como para aquellos que quieran jugar en la periferia había atraído a todas las clases.

Ahora los tres clubes, Diva's, The Roundtable, y Merlin's, podrían ser algunos de los clubes más populares del estado.

Se movía entre la multitud de la noche del sábado lentamente, sintiendo el duro pulso de la música en torno a ella y su mirada sondeó la multitud.

El lento, sensual ritmo de Plane Jane de Gavin Froome la encontró, pero Tomoyo sabía que la música entremezclada de la casa podría inclinarse con la misma rapidez en The Cure, Depeche Mode, o cualquiera de los duros gótico, el tecno, o ritmos tribales.

El ritmo actual cambió inesperadamente a los más clásicos y le llenó la sangre con la necesidad de bailar. Le encantaba bailar, moverse, sentir que su cuerpo cobraba vida con la música. Al igual que la mayoría de las otras mujeres y algunos de los hombres que se movían entre estos tres clubes como una ola, tanto el cambio de rostros a través de la noche como los bailes del club tomaban el control de sus emociones, aunque frecuentemente eran eventos específicos para cada club.

Y había caras nuevas todas las noches. Un montón de ellas. Las mujeres sumergiendo sus pies en la sexualidad abierta que se les brindaba. Los hombres jugando a ser Doms, buscando una emoción vicaria en la apertura de las mujeres que encontraban allí.

El alcohol fluía como el agua, y las drogas eran la pequeña mugre debajo-de-la-mesa el beneficio secundario. No había evidencia de que el propietario suministrara drogas o las tolerara. Los encargados de la seguridad tenían la costumbre de echar a los vendedores y usuarios menos discretos, pero en su mayor parte, las drogas eran fáciles de conseguir.

Vestida ahora en unos pantalones de cuero ajustados y un medio corsé con tazas de delgado cuero negro que cubría sus pechos, y botas de tacón de cuero negro, Tomoyo se balanceaba sensualmente con la música.

Ceñido bajo su cintura, casi a los muslos, estaba su favorito ancho cinturón de cuero negro. Se enganchó los pulgares en el mientras consideraba el camino a la barra y a su primera copa de esta noche antes de dejar que su cuerpo vaya, su mirada deteniéndose centradamente en la multitud.

Ella había perfeccionado la habilidad de bailar, dejando que el pulso de la música golpee a través suyo, mientras observaba a la multitud y consideraba posibles víctimas de la droga que ella y su equipo estaba buscando.

—Tomoyo, cariño. Estupendo traje —Uno de los más jóvenes asiduos la detuvo cuando ella se dirigió a la barra. Takashi Yamazaki era un jugador de beisbol de la universidad. Un gigante amable con un gusto por las Dommes femeninas.

—Gracias, Takashi —Ella extendió la mano y palmeó su mejilla, dirigiendo un beso bofetada hacia él por el exceso de la confianza.

— ¿Vas a bailar conmigo, nena? —Su cara ancha aumentó en una sonrisa, sus ojos negros bailando con el buen humor cuando se quedó mirándola desde su altura de casi dos metros con una reverencia que nunca dejó de hacerla reír.

—Tal vez más tarde, cariño —gritó sobre la música —Necesito un trago y la oportunidad de establecerme en primer lugar.

Le guiñó un ojo mientras su mirada se dirigió a los pantalones de cuero negro y corsé medio. En un lado de su cinturón llevaba un par de esposas de plata y una pequeña bolsa de cuero contenía sus objetos personales.

—Guárdame un baile entonces, hermosa —él le guiñó un ojo lentamente —Yo podría permitirte que aprendas a utilizar esas esposas, si quieres. Simplemente di cuándo.

—Ellas no te entran —se rió de nuevo —Vete a jugar, Takashi. Me pondré al día contigo más tarde.

Él agitó su mano en una despedida mientras se movía entre la multitud, su ancho cuerpo partiendo el océano de humanidad como una roca íntegra.

Ella negó con la cabeza antes de pasar a la barra, deslizándose rápidamente a un taburete vacío antes de sonreír en señal de triunfo en la línea de espera para hacer lo mismo.

— Necesito un trago —le dijo al cantinero —Las cosas buenas.

Whisky de Kentucky. Algo para calmar el pulso de la furia que se movía a través de su sangre cuando sintió la ausencia del receptor que Spinel no había reemplazado.

El hecho de que Yukito no se había detenido en la casa o estado esperando en el estacionamiento para chequearla estaba diciendo algo. La camioneta negra del equipo estaba en su lugar, sin embargo, lo que significaba que estaban viendo algo.

Ella tomó un gran sorbo del vaso que el cantinero ubicó delante de ella, luego respiró hondo contra el fuego que ardía en el estómago. Así de fácil, había sido descartada. Debido a Touya.

Se dio la vuelta en el taburete, sosteniendo el vaso con una mano mientras se recostaba en la barra de madera detrás de ella, y miró por encima de las cabezas de la multitud reunida en el gran salón. El piso de barras permitía a los que estaban en el bar estudiar la mayor parte de la habitación.

Ella encontró a Yukito primero, mirándola desde una actitud perezosa, contra uno de los grandes pilares colocados estratégicamente para soportar el peso del techo en un área tan grande. Ella siguió su mirada a continuación a una mesa apartada de la pista de baile pero no del todo en las sombras.

Touya era imposible pasar por alto. Al igual que la pelirroja sentada en su rodilla mientras socializaba con varios de las entusiastas Dommes que eran una parte de los clubes. Hombres y mujeres que Tomoyo sólo había visto, nunca hablado. Touya, obviamente, los conocía bien.

Hizo caso omiso de la ola de celos que se desató sobre ella ante la vista de la mujer. Maldito sea el infierno. Tomoyo no podía soportar la idea de otro hombre tocándola ahora y allí estaba él con una pequeña tonta pelirroja posada sobre sus rodillas como un pájaro bien entrenado.

Tomoyo tomó otro fortalecedor trago de whisky mientras quitaba los ojos de él. Ella no estaba aquí para ver Touya.

—Amiga, aquí estás —Rika Sasaki saltó en el taburete junto a ella, sus pechos pesados rebotaron debajo de la camisola de seda que llevaba mientras sus ojos fuertemente delineados le devolvían la mirada a Tomoyo con curiosidad rabiosa —Hombre, ¿saliste perdiendo anoche o qué? Ese gran malo Dom que todas hemos deseado luego que te arrastrara a las habitaciones traseras se tiró a una novata esta noche.

Tomoyo respiraba con cuidado —Ese tonto—del—culo Dom del que estás hablando es un imbécil —resopló ella —Ella es bienvenida a quedárselo.

Rika se reía de la descripción —Esos son los mejores, cariño. ¿Seguro que no tienes esas tendencias Domme que Takashi sigue jurando que tienes?

Tomoyo rodó los ojos —Me gusta la ropa —replicó ella.

—Dicen que a él le gusta una sub completa, amiga —Rika negó con la cabeza —Creo que si yo fuera tú, podría fingir por una noche con un hombre así. He oído que puede follar por horas. ¿Alguna vez has sido follada por horas?

Sólo con su vibrador. Y lo que él podía hacer con sus labios y lengua sólo en cinco minutos había sido un ida y vuelta al infierno.

—Ella es bienvenida a quedárselo —Tomoyo levantó la copa a los labios. Su mirada detectó cuando Touya se apoderó del pelo de la pelirroja y la mantuvo en su lugar cuando ella empezó a moverse.

La mujer se instaló de nuevo en su regazo, con los ojos cerrados en el placer evidente. Los celos golpearon a Tomoyo en una ola de blanca hambre al rojo vivo, haciendo estragos en su pecho y rasgado en su corazón más rápido que una afilada cuchilla.

Desvió su mirada otra vez, buscando a los sospechosos que Spinel tenía en su lista, así como a las mujeres que estaban allí. Ella tenía una tarea que cumplir. Si la única parte que ella jugaba era ayudar a encontrar al proveedor de drogar a las mujeres, que así sea. Al menos estaba fuera de las calles.

—Por lo menos Yukito todavía parece interesado —señaló a Rika, mirando por encima de él.

Sí, Yukito seguía mirando a Tomoyo, pero el muy cabrón no le había devuelto el receptor. Con él, ella podría haber escuchado cualquier cosa que Touya le estuviera diciendo a la pequeña sub pasiva que tenía con él.

Dios, odiaba a los dos.

Se apartó de la mirada de Yukito, deliberadamente desairando a la mirada inquisitiva que le estaba dando.

—Oh, amiga, eso fue frío —Rika se echó a reír, su expresión calculadora mientras observaba el intercambio. —Te digo, Takashi tiene razón. Serías mucho mejor haciendo una Domme que una sub.

—Rika, ¿hay un punto en esta discusión? —Tomoyo finalmente preguntó, dirigiéndose a la otra chica mientras ella levantaba la frente con frialdad.

Rika se rió, sus brillantes ojos marrones divertidos —Oh, amiga, dame nalgadas. Eso es una mirada tan fría.

Tomoyo suspiró suavemente antes de terminar el whisky y darse vuelta atrás con un gesto al cantinero para otro. Esta, obviamente, iba a ser una noche difícil.

Rika dio un suspiro tempestuoso cuando Tomoyo dio la vuelta —Estaba tan esperanzada de que tú sabrías si el señor Mal—Temperamento realmente podría durar horas. Sus subs no hablan.

—No tengo ni idea —reveló Tomoyo graciosamente —A Yukito no le gustó demasiado saber dónde estaba. Él me sacó.

— ¡Conduciéndote directamente a un tiroteo, también! —Rika exclamó chistosamente —Casi me olvidé de eso.

Había algo mal con el mundo cuando el asunto de la resistencia de un hombre era más importante que el supuesto asesinato de un amigo cercano.

Cuando esta operación terminara, podría ser tiempo de encontrar un refugio nuevo. Estos clubes sólo crispaban los nervios de Tomoyo. Infierno, ellos habían estado alterando sus nervios antes de que Cindy fuera asesinada. Tomoyo amaba el baile, pero odiaba la sensación de ser perseguida, un trozo de carne en la mesa de la sensualidad. Suspiró ante ese pensamiento.

—Es bueno saber que mi cercana muerte borrará tu radar, Rika —se rió — ¿Por qué no te vas a jugar? Tengo que descansar por un tiempo. Ha sido una semana homicida.

Cuando Tomoyo observó a la multitud, ella fue consciente de la mirada de sondeo de Rika.

—Estás buscando un nuevo Dom —Rika elevó la voz — ¿Has descartado a Yukito, entonces?

—Yukito Nunca me tuvo, fue sólo en la maniobra. Eso es todo.

— ¿Quién más estaba en el simulacro?

Tomoyo se volvió hacia ella, consciente de que el título la boca del Sur no le había sido dada a Rika sin razón. Sus labios se arquearon —Por el momento, nadie. Vete a jugar, amiga, y déjame terminar mi bebida.

Rika se rió, un sonido que realmente no se adaptaba a la secretaria jurídica de treinta y algo. Saltó de su taburete, sin embargo, y con un poco de meneo de sus caderas se movió en dirección a la multitud.

La mirada de Tomoyo se deslizó de nuevo a Touya y a su pequeña sub pelirroja. Él estaba en ese momento acariciando el brazo ausente, pasando los dedos arriba y abajo de la extremidad delgada mientras ella claramente mostraba su excitación, su disposición a follar.

La perfecta pequeña sub. No había ni una oportunidad de que ella iba a convencer a un distribuidor que necesitaba estar drogada para aceptar a Touya.

Tomoyo suspiró. No había manera de que ella pudiera estar allí tan pasivamente bajo su toque. Vio el lenguaje corporal de la chica, el obvio sentido de la espera, de anticipación.

Era completamente opuesta a Touya. Él parecía casi aburrido cuando miró a su alrededor.

Su mirada recorrió la pista de baile, la multitud, entonces la levantó a la barra. Tomoyo supo el momento en que la vio. Su mano se detuvo en el brazo de la otra mujer, entrecerrando los ojos mientras apretaba su mandíbula.

Tomoyo levantó la copa burlonamente en reconocimiento de su conciencia de ella y ladeó la cabeza en reconocimiento, antes de que ella se alejara de él nuevamente. La suerte quiso que, la mirada se clavara en un rincón oscuro y la pareja de allí.

El tipo era grande, alto y amplio; su compañera, lo que se podía ver de ella, era baja y rellena. Tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás en el placer cuando el hombre se inclinó sobre sus pechos. Tomoyo podía ver muy poco, pero vio lo suficiente para saber lo que estaba pasando.

Ella hizo girar el licor en su copa mientras observaba con abierta curiosidad. ¿Podría hacer eso? Era condenadamente excitante mirar, ver el acto sexual desarrollándose, la forma en que el hombre levantó a la mujer, alineando sus caderas con la suya, y se movió.

La larga falda del vestido de la mujer escondía todo a la vista, pero era más que obvio lo que estaba haciendo. Por un momento, sólo un momento, sintió el toque de Touya de nuevo, sus labios en su pezón, su lengua azotándolo. Sus caderas entre las suyas, la gruesa longitud de su erección machacando en su contra. La imagen se rompió cuando alguien se movió delante de ella, luego se detuvo.

Levantó los ojos lentamente, divertida curiosidad llenándola mientras se reunió con el ceño fruncido, la mirada de desaprobación del dueño del club.

Era casi tan alto como Shaoran, clásicamente delgado, pero no había músculo debajo de esa camisa de seda blanca y pantalón negro europeo. Su cabello negro estaba retirado hacia atrás de su rostro aristocrático, atado a la nuca, y caía por debajo de los hombros. Ojos verdes, tan oscuros como el musgo, eran fríos, cínicos, cuando la observaba.

Él rara vez salía. Ella había esperado oír de él esta noche, pero no en persona, no como esto. Él estaba haciendo una declaración, ella sólo deseaba saber lo que significaba esa expresión.

—Sra. Daidouji. ¿Podemos hablar? En privado —el grueso sabor Cajun de su voz era oscuro en vez de sensual, casi mortal.

Ella casi se estremeció de temor, consciente de que las miradas se encontraron en ellos. Tragando fuertemente, se deslizó desde el taburete de la barra, su mirada escrutadora a Yukito cuando ella siguió al Amo a través de una multitud que se separaron de forma automática para él.

Los ojos de Yukito los rastreó, obviamente preocupado. No se atrevió a buscar a Touya.

—Por aquí, por favor —El Amo se detuvo en la entrada del salón privado antes de caminar a un lado y extender su mano delante de él —Mi oficina está al final del pasillo.

¿Qué diablos había hecho ella? Tomoyo pensaba frenéticamente para tratar de encontrar una razón para su repentina advertencia. Infierno, ella era uno de los miembros de bajo perfil de sus clubes. Ella venía a bailar, beber un poco, y reunirse con amigos, supuestamente. Clow sólo echaba a los alborotadores reales de sus clubes, no a pequeños don-nadie como ella. ¿A menos que él quisiera algo más?

—Aquí estamos, querida —abrió la puerta con la tarjeta electrónica antes de guiarla hacia adentro —Me ha sorprendido verte aquí esta noche. Yo estaba haciendo planes para viajar a tu residencia cuando mi portero me informó que habías llegado.

— ¿En serio? —Eso fue impactante.

Era lo único que podía hacer para contener su nerviosismo mientras daba un paso dentro de la poca iluminada, sorprendentemente conservadora oficina.

—Por supuesto. Tuve el informe de que fuiste casi asesinada en mi estacionamiento. Quería estar seguro de que estás bien.

Se puso de pie a un lado mientras se movía a su alrededor y se dirigió a la mesa. Un banco de monitores se encendió al lado del escritorio, más de una docena de variados puntos de vista que mostraba el club. Otro conjunto por debajo de ellos estaban en blanco.

—Por favor, siéntate —Hizo un gesto a los confortables sillones de cuero delante de la ancha, cereza oscura mesa de oficina mientras que él mismo se sentó y miró hacia ella a través de esos profundos ojos verdes.

Tomoyo tomó asiento, echándose hacia atrás con una falsa confianza al cruzar una pierna sobre una rodilla y permitiéndose sacudir su pie hacia atrás y adelante mientras le devolvía la mirada.

—Muy bien —comentó él una leve mueca en sus labios carnosos y sensuales —Actúas como si haber sido invitada a mi oficina es una cosa frecuente. La mayoría de las mujeres, al menos, estarían intrigadas.

—Estoy muy intrigada —ella se encogió de hombros, demasiado consciente ahora de la concisión del medio corsé y la manera en que el cuero se acoplaba a sus pechos —Pero no he hecho nada malo, así que no puedo exactamente estar en problemas.

Él se recostó en su silla, entrecruzando las manos en frente suyo —Me han pedido que revoque su membrecía por un tiempo —el anuncio fue emitido con un borde de diversión mientras ella se ponía rígida en respuesta —Tenía curiosidad de saber por qué.

Sus labios se abrieron mientras respiraba con grandes inhalaciones, a continuación, pasó la lengua por sus labios secos mientras luchaba para mantener su temperamento bajo control.

— ¿Kinomoto? —finalmente preguntó, apretando los dientes con su nombre.

Las cejas de Clow se arquearon —Desde luego. Vino a verme esta tarde antes que el club abra sus puertas. Pensé que era muy raro que él haga esta petición, pero rara vez cuestiono demandas de los miembros de su estatura. Hasta ahora.

Tomoyo apretó los labios, mirando hacia él.

— ¿Estoy suspendida entonces? —La ira estaba ardiendo más caliente que el whisky en su vientre ahora.

—No estoy del todo seguro —respondió él, con evidente diversión —Todavía estoy tratando de averiguar por qué uno de mis mejores clientes pediría la supresión de uno de mis miembros favoritos.

Ahora eso sí que era una sorpresa.

— ¿Uno de sus favoritos? —Cuestionó — ¿Desde cuándo?

Echó un vistazo a los monitores, pensativo —Me paso un poco de tiempo aquí solo. Tú eres una deliciosa adición para cualquier noche. No causas ningún problema, hasta anoche.

—Yo no hice nada anoche —replicó ella —Él lo hizo.

—Tú fuiste a la habitación privada con él, provocando la ira de tu Dom.

—Si usted mira como dice que lo hace, entonces sabrá que Yukito no es mi Dom, sino que simplemente le gusta pensar que lo es.

La mirada de Clow volvió hacia ella.

— ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo en mi clubes, Tomoyo?

Ella parpadeó con sorpresa, con los ojos cada vez más grandes ante el peligroso, áspero chillido de su voz.

—Sr. Amo —Mantuvo la voz cuidadosamente compungida. No se trataba de un hombre al que quería llegar en el lado equivocado —Lo que sea que a Touya le moleste, es personal. Lo siento si no quiere llevar a cabo sus hazañas sexuales conmigo alrededor, pero eso es todo lo que hay.

—La hermana de él se casó con su hermano, ¿ella es consciente de que Touya pertenece a esta lista?

—No importaría —Tomoyo apretó los dientes —Pero yo ni siquiera sabía hasta anoche. Se lo aseguro, la vida sexual de su hermano no es algo que discutamos de todos modos. Además, no es exactamente un delito y es bastante tarde para ocultarme la información. Suspenderme a mí no cambia nada.

—Entonces dime porqué él quiere suspenderte —exigió Clow sin problemas —'De lo contrario, desde el momento en que dejas mi establecimiento esta noche, tendré que no aceptarte en los tres clubes.

Maldito Touya y su arrogancia prepotente.

Se incorporó con enojo sobre sus pies —Usted hace lo que tiene que hacer, Amo, pero Touya lo está utilizando para hacer su trabajo sucio. Él no aprueba mi presencia aquí. Es así de simple. Pero como su dinero es mejor que el mío...

—Él paga más —murmuró Clow, considerando su mirada —La reserva anual sobre las habitaciones privadas por sí sola es bastante alta.

— ¿Qué tan alta? —Ella apoyó las manos en las caderas, mirando hacia él.

Su mirada bajó a su vientre desnudo. Por lo menos, había ido más allá de sus pechos. Por último, levantó esos ojos salvajes y los entornó.

—Veinte mil por la reserva de habitación al año. Veinticinco a la adhesión a la planta baja. Cuarenta mil dólares al año para todo eso, si eres aceptado.

¡Buen Dios! eso era mucho dinero. ¿Cómo diablos Touya disponía de él?

Se sentó en estado de shock — ¿Qué hay abajo? —Ella sólo había escuchado rumores del club privado que existía allí, aún no había tenido la comprobación de ninguno de los miembros del club.

—Un club muy especial —Él la miraba muy de cerca —Un muy privado club de dominantes.

—Yo no soy una Domme, señaló.

El Amo se encogió de hombros —Digamos, me gustas. Cuarenta mil para miembro full, quince para la parte de adelante. Si pierdo un miembro por causa de otro, al menos tendré como reemplazar los ingresos.

— ¿Y si él sube la cantidad? —Dijo bruscamente, sosteniendo la cubierta que había usado desde que la asignación comenzó —Soy una secretaria jurídica, por el amor de Dios. Yo no tengo esa cantidad de dinero.

—Hmm. Eso es muy malo —comentó —Su dinero no es mejor que el tuyo, pero es un poco más que una cuota de ingreso al año, querida.

—No me digas —susurró ella, furiosa. Maldito Touya.

—Por supuesto, tú podrías estar patrocinada —La sutil oferta le hizo devolverle la mirada en silencio —Hay varios de los miembros full, dominantes y dominatrices, dispuestos a patrocinarte por un período de tiempo bajo su tutela. Tú podrías entrenarte para ser una Dominatriz o una sub, a tu elección.

— ¿Esto quiere decir?

Él se inclinó hacia delante lentamente, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa con una mirada afilada.

—Esto significa que, por un período contratado, querida, te convertirías en la amante de uno de ellos. ¿Rescindirías tus derechos sobre tu dependencia sexual, y en cambio dejarías la elección de tu sexualidad al Dom que te patrocine? Un muy simple acuerdo comercial. La pregunta es, ¿es tu afición por el club seria, o simplemente una diversión? Las diversiones se pueden encontrar en otros lugares.

Tomoyo le devolvió la mirada en silencio. Esto podría ser la tregua que el equipo había estado esperando. Si le llevara esta oferta a su comandante, se podría asegurar que se quedaría en el equipo.

—He notado que en los últimos dos años no has solicitado una habitación privada, y que todas las apariencias de tus visitas al Sr. Tyler no han sido productivas —señaló el Amo —Eres una exquisita mujer joven, Tomoyo. Tienes fuego y pasión. La alumna perfecta para cualquier grado que tu Dom identifique dentro de ti. Cualquiera que sea, debes aprender exactamente lo que necesitas para saber cómo destacarte dentro de esto.

¿Qué demonios era esto? ¿Una escuela para los pervertidos?

—Es tu elección —Se encogió de hombros por negligencia, ya que él se reclinó en su asiento y miró con atención.

— ¿Debo elegir mi Dom? —le preguntó.

—Debes —Él asintió con la cabeza —Pero si la relación no funciona por alguna razón, entonces él puede colocar tu contrato para hacer una oferta si tú no puedes readquirir dentro de un período de tiempo especificado. En otras palabras, mí querida, tú vas a subasta.

—Eso es ilegal. No hay manera de hacerlo cumplir.

—No has visto mis contratos. Tampoco has visto a los hombres que los defenderán si decides demandar. No lo dudes, querida amiga, he cubierto mi culo bien.

— ¿Touya sabría acerca de esto? —Su conocimiento definitivamente causaría una explosión.

—Por supuesto, él tiene una membrecía full.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y sonrió con cinismo —Usted no conoce a Touya, nunca se lo permitiría. E incluso si lo hiciera, habría chismes directamente a mi hermano y él traería el infierno abajo sobre mí.

—Su contrato lo prohíbe. Confía en mí, Kinomoto no quiere perder su pertenencia al hacer tal cosa. No estoy cubriendo sólo mi culo, Tomoyo, sino el tuyo también.

Tomoyo le devolvió la mirada con sorpresa.

— ¿Significado?

—No me opondría a patrocinarte yo mismo —Su mirada la recorrió de nuevo, el color musgo oscureciendo su conciencia sexual —Pero es tu elección.

Interesante. Tomoyo se recostó en su silla, esforzándose por ocultar el nerviosismo moviéndose a través de ella. Tendría lo suficiente como para abastecer a una ciudad si se tratara de electricidad.

Si Touya era considerado una presa de primera por las mujeres en los clubes, entonces, el Amo Clow era considerado como el objetivo final. Lo que fundamentalmente era reflejado en raras ocasiones, simplemente porque él nunca parecía interesado.

Y los niveles inferiores del club sólo se reflejaban arriba. Incluso Spinel no estaba seguro de lo que pasaba allí, porque hasta el momento, nadie había siquiera admitido que estaban allí. Eran como una leyenda urbana que les era propia.

—Así que yo puedo financiar mi propio ingreso.

—Tú puedes financiar tu aplicación —la enmendó —Aunque honestamente, nadie es admitido sin el patrocinio de algún tipo. Y para ti, exigiría el patrocinio sexual.

— ¿Porque soy una mujer?

Él inclinó la cabeza en acuerdo —No es políticamente correcto, soy consciente, pero... —una sensual, carnal sonrisa afilaba sus labios —Un hecho de todos modos.

—Sexista —ella murmuró antes de morderse los labios maldiciendo su lengua.

Su respuesta fue recibida con una carcajada.

—Dirigir toda esa energía sería un placer, Tomoyo —dijo momentos después —Aprender a aprovechar toda esa energía sexual podría ser útil para ti. Ayuda a equilibrar el resto de tu vida, te ayuda a concentrarte.

Oh, ella simplemente lo apostaría.

Estaba borracho. No conocía al Amo Clow, no sabía nada salvo su reputación y los escasos detalles que Spinel se las había arreglado para gorronear sobre él. No era suficiente para infundir confianza.

— ¿Deduzco que no hay una opción para ningún vínculo—patrocinio? —Ella alzó su frente en interrogación.

—Lamentablemente, no —Sus labios temblaban —Y las limitaciones de tiempo son bastante estrictas, también. Tendré que saber antes de salir de la habitación para que pueda informar a mi personal de seguridad de tu estado.

Oh, grandioso. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia los monitores, con la esperanza de echar un vistazo a Touya para que ella pudiera fulminarlo.

Sus ojos se agrandaron a medida que lo veía, pero por la aprehensión en lugar de la cólera. Él estaba al acecho hacia el pasillo, bajó las cejas en un gesto, la ira brillando en sus ojos.

—Sí, yo esperaba que él se presentara —murmuró Clow.

—Imbécil —murmuró cuando un puño pesado cayó sobre la puerta.

— ¿Tu elección? —Clow le preguntó —me temo, querida, estás fuera de tiempo.

— ¿Puede él rescindir su petición? —tenía que haber una manera de salir de esto.

—Él puede —los labios de Clow temblaron —Aunque me sorprendería si lo hiciera. Touya rara vez cambia de opinión.

—Sí, vaya que noticia —ella hizo una mueca cuando el siguiente golpe llegó, lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerle fruncir el ceño a los oscuros rasgos de Clow.

Se inclinó hacia delante, presionando un botón en un panel de control pequeño, entonces miró hacia la puerta con expectación, ya que se abrió lentamente.

Tomoyo tembló cuando vio a Touya en persona. El aura de peligro que se arremolinaba a través de la habitación era casi corpórea. Sus profundos ojos azules eran casi negros, su cuerpo alto tenso, preparado. Para una pelea.

—Buenas noches, Touya —dijo Clow arrastrando las palabras —Supuse que habían concluido nuestros negocios antes.

— ¿Por qué ella todavía está aquí? —el hielo goteaba de su voz.

Clow se recostó en su silla mientras volvía su mirada a Tomoyo —Le estaba informando de tu solicitud, así como de sus posibles alternativas.

—No hay opciones —Touya entró en la habitación, su mirada cortante a Clow —Esa fue mi petición.

—Tu petición era su bloqueo inmediato de los clubes, que decidí requiere la oportunidad de su contraoferta. Estábamos discutiendo los detalles.

— ¿La contrapropuesta sería?

Tomoyo contuvo la respiración calmada, el tono era increíblemente suave en la voz Touya. La situación se estaba preparando para convertirse en explosiva, y ella lo sabía.

—El patrocinio, por supuesto —Clow levantó su frente astutamente —Ella justo estaba tomando su decisión. ¿No es cierto, Tomoyo?

Ella entrecerró los ojos en Clow. ¿Podría hacerlo? ¿Era lo que ella quería suficiente como para permitir que otro hombre la tocara, la sostuviera?

Ella miró a Touya. Duro. Frío. Había esperado diez años para él, y lo mejor que podía hacer era echarla de una operación en la que había trabajado con todo su empeño. Él no la quería lo suficiente como para arriesgar ese pedazo de hielo que él llamaba corazón. Y todo esto después de soplar su mente con un orgasmo, del que ella todavía no se había recuperado.

Ella apretó los dientes. No era virgen. Otros hombres podían despertarla. Ella había tenido antes otros amantes, podría tenerlos nuevamente.

—Voy a necesitar un período de prueba. Tres noches —ella regateó —Para estar seguros de que nos ajustamos.

Podía sentir su estómago apretar con el temor ante la idea de otro hombre tocarla, incluso uno tan hermoso y sensual, obviamente, como el Amo Clow. Ella se armó de valor en contra de sí misma y el pensamiento de las mujeres que mueren a causa de esa droga. Las fotos, los videos, las vidas que se destruyen.

Él inclinó la cabeza en acuerdo —Una mujer prudente. Puedo hacer eso.

—Entonces, estoy de acuerdo.

—Como el infierno.

**Notas: como que los celos de Touya lo están haciendo perder el control, si es que alguna vez lo tubo, y como que Clow es, ¿medio raro no creen?, ya saben dejen review se despide está loca gatita****.**


	10. Chapter 8

**Bueno aquí les traigo la segunda parte de la serie, Juegos Peligrosos,**** Lora Leigh, 2° de la Serie Tentadores SEALs (Tempting Seals) Dangerous Games (2007), como ven no es mía, solo la adapto por diversión, si leyeron la anterior se darán cuenta que es la historia de Sakura y Shaoran, pero no va a ser así los personaje van a quedar de esta manera, para que no se hagan bolas. En el libro anterior los que eran Touya y Tomoyo, serán ahora Shaoran y Sakura, para seguir con los mismos personajes, si tienen dudas ya saben.**

**CAPÍTULO 08**

Antes de que Tomoyo pudiera luchar, estaba sobre el hombro de Touya.

—Maldito seas, Touya Kinomoto —ella gritó con rabia mientras él salía majestuosamente desde la oficina.

Ella pataleó en contra de su asimiento, sus puños pegándole en la espalda hasta que una mano dura aterrizó en el culo.

—Esto se está poniendo demasiado antiguo —Ella se resistió, tratando de romper su control de nuevo, sólo para gritar con indignación cuando su mano aterrizó contra suyo atrás otra vez.

Ella apoyó las manos en la espalda baja, tratando de obtener una visión de la habitación. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Takashi cuando lo necesitaba?

Touya movió los hombros, rompiendo su posición y ella rebotó sobre ellos, gritando de indignación.

Ella le dio una palmada en el culo con las dos manos. Él no llegó a sobresaltarse, pero ella lo hizo. La mano que cayó sobre su propio culo ardió. Derecho a su coño.

Tomoyo dejó escapar un grito de frustración y de ira pura cuando el aire fresco se encontró con su extremo posterior y las puertas se sacudieron al cerrarse tras ellos.

Se movía con duras, afiladas zancadas, obviamente, ignorándola mientras se dirigía hacia el estacionamiento. En cuestión de segundos estaba en su camioneta y rebotando en el asiento.

Cuando se movió para arrojarse de nuevo por la puerta, sus manos la atraparon por los hombros, golpeando su espalda.

Ella lo miró fijamente en estado de shock. Ya no le dolía, pero la furia contenida en el movimiento le aceleraba el corazón, sus ojos se ampliaron, cuando ella le devolvió la mirada —Si te mueves, estás jodida. Aquí. Ahora mismo. Delante de Dios y de todos. ¿Me entiendes? —su voz vibraba con el poder, sus ojos brillaban de furia.

Tomoyo tragó con fuerza antes de asentir. Había momentos en los que tú sólo no querrías desafiar a Touya. Este era, definitivamente, uno de esos momentos.

Él se movió hacia atrás, cerró la puerta con suficiente fuerza como para mecer la camioneta, entonces acechó al otro lado y se subió a sí mismo.

El vehículo salió a toda velocidad del estacionamiento, dejando caucho detrás mientras que Tomoyo luchaba por la hebilla de su cinturón de seguridad y esperaba a la explosión que se avecinaba. No cabía duda de que iba a gritar. Touya siempre estaba gritando cuando se enojaba.

Cuando él no dijo ni una palabra, ni una sola palabra, en cinco exasperantes minutos, arriesgó una mirada hacia él. Estaba agarrando el volante con ambas manos, con los ojos mirando al frente, con una expresión amenazante.

Así que ¿Por qué él no estaba gritando?

—Sacarme no cambia nada.

—Abre la boca de nuevo y te lo juro por Dios que voy a amarrar una pelota de mordaza entre tus labios.

Tomoyo se estremeció. Dios, nunca había oído su voz así. Baja, brutal. No tolerando absolutamente ninguna protesta.

—Amordazándome no va a cambiar nada —señaló ella razonable —Yo no soy un niño al que puedes ordenarle todo, Touya.

No dijo nada. Sus manos apretadas sobre el volante hasta que se preguntó si se quebraría bajo la presión.

—Tengo veinte y seis años —continuó diciendo en voz baja —Tú no tienes derecho a hacer esto. Nada de esto. Tú debiste haber trabajado conmigo.

Aspiró apenas mientras que la camioneta ejecutaba un giro repentino, metiéndose en el estacionamiento de un montón de oficinas abandonadas, sobre lo que ella juró eran dos ruedas.

Touya no habló. No tuvo ninguna advertencia antes de que el cinturón de seguridad fuera puesto en libertad, luego ella. Su primera señal de que había perdido el control, finalmente llegó cuando le enredó la mano en el pelo, tiró de ella a él, y sus labios se inclinaron sobre los de ella.

Tomoyo luchó contra el agarre, contra su beso, contra todo por un segundo. Tal vez. Sus labios eran duros y quemaban, su lengua presionaba entre sus labios, lamiendo en ella antes que sus dientes mordisquearan más exigentes y gruñera. Un sonido a pleno pulmón, malo, un carnal sonido de hambre.

Los labios de Tomoyo se abrieron a él, sus manos se hundían en su pelo cuando él la atrajo hacia sí, y luego la bajó hasta que su espalda se reunió con el asiento amplio.

Banco de asientos. Había que adorarlos.

Entonces cualquier cosa que podría haber pensado fue borrada. El beso de Touya cambiaba, despojaba su mente, llenaba sus sentidos, y le robaba la razón. Él devoraba los labios, sorbía de ellos, su lengua se hundió en ellos, enredándose con la suya mientras ella gemía en el beso.

El placer rompió a través suyo mientras que su calor se envolvía alrededor de sus sentidos. Sus labios eran como de terciopelo, ásperos y exigentes, su lengua carnal, degustándola mientras que sus labios comieron en los suyos.

Ella era consumida por él. Cada terminación nerviosa en su cuerpo sentía la posesión y se deleitaba en ella. Apretando las manos en su pelo, se arqueó más cerca, al presionar sus pechos tapizados de cuero en el pecho de Touya, gimiendo con la necesidad de sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo. Sus pezones raspaban contra el vello grueso en el pecho.

—Te dije que te mantengas callada —murmuró, arrastrando sus labios de los de ella, sus dientes raspando su cuello mientras rastrillaban hacia abajo de él.

Su mano libre se movió entre ellos, aflojando el cinturón, despojándolo primero antes de trabajar en el cierre de sus pantalones de cuero. Una vez que el material se separó, su mano se movió más arriba de su cuerpo.

Una mano sostuvo su cabeza hacia atrás y la otra se apoderó de la punta delgada, elástica de las copas de cuero por encima del corsé y tiró. Barrió sobre sus pezones, enviando olas de placer ciego gritando a través de los sus duros puntos adornados con oro.

Ella había usado las cadenas de oro fino que había comprado para las perforaciones, dejando que cuelguen por debajo de sus pezones eróticamente, en lugar de apretar el lazo sutil donde las dos cadenas se conectaban, por lo que le colgaba por debajo de los puntos duros.

—Dios. Esto tiene que ser la vista más sexy en el mundo.

Su mano ahuecaba el montículo, levantándolo mientras miraba hacia ella, sus ojos brillando en la tenue luz que reflejaban las luces de estacionamiento.

Sus labios estaban hinchados, abiertos, mientras respiraba bruscamente. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, los ásperos rasgos de sus pómulos destacaban por el conjunto de su expresión tensa.

Ella se arqueó para él, necesitando sus labios sobre ella, su lengua, el tacto de sus mejillas sobre la base de la carne sensible.

En cambio, su pulgar e índice se apoderaron de la punta, apretaron, enviando a que sus sentidos despertaran con la explosión de calor y placer.

Tomoyo gritó, retorciéndose debajo de él cuando el destello de placer—dolor arrancó a través de ella. Esto era el placer. El borde oscuro de la ferocidad, un hambre que no podía ser controlado. Se levantó en su interior como un demonio, rastrilló en su seno como agujas sin piedad, convulsionando en su vagina con los temblores de advertencia del orgasmo inminente.

—Me gustan los anillos de pezón, Tomoyo —susurró mientras ella miraba hacia él a ciegas. Sus dedos se movieron de sus pezones, se apoderaron de las cadenas de oro, y tiraron con suavidad.

Su cabeza torcida en el áspero asiento de la camioneta, un grito rasgado los gemidos de ella.

—Tan caliente y listo —susurró — ¿Estarías tan caliente con Clow, Tomoyo? ¿Podría su toque tener tu cuerpo retorciéndose en necesidad?

—No, Oh Dios, Touya. Tú. Te necesito —Ella había pasado la mentira. Sabía que lo lamentaría, Sabía que Touya iba a destruirla con su propio cuerpo, pero en este momento nada le importaba, salvo su toque.

—Maldita seas. Maldita como el infierno por lo que me haces —Él podía maldecirla, pero su cabeza bajó, sus labios cubrieron el punto duro y ella se quemó con la sensación.

—Oh Dios. Sí —El latigazo de calor que cubrió su cuerpo la dejó sin aliento.

La húmeda succión caliente de la boca, el látigo de su lengua tirando de las cadenas de oro en los pezones, eran casi insoportables. Se retorció en su contra, sin saber si ella necesitaba acercarse o escapar de los impulsos eléctricos del placer que desgarraba en su seno mientras la otra mano se deslizó en sus pantalones.

Los dedos de Tomoyo apretaron en su pelo cuando ella sintió a sus dedos raspar sobre la yema hinchada de su clítoris. Ella estaba húmeda. Tan condenadamente mojada que sus dedos se hundieron en sus jugos, y se deslizaron a través de la estrecha rendija que le esperaba.

Jugó con ella. Jugueteó con su excitación. Rodeó la palpitante apertura de su vagina, la punta del dedo rozaba sobre la entrada con movimientos firmes. Retorciendo las caderas, escuchando el eco de sus gemidos en su propia cabeza, Tomoyo luchaba por la penetración. Oh Dios, necesitaba la penetración.

—Por favor, Touya —seguramente él no sería tan cruel como para negarle. Traerla tan cerca, sólo para retirarse.

—Tan dulce y caliente —murmuró contra su pecho.

—Por el amor de Dios, Touya, por favor... —un grito ahogado arrancó de su garganta. Él no penetró con un solo dedo. Usó dos. Lento. Fácil. Estirándola, quemándola. Sentía su coño convulsionarse alrededor de sus dedos, sintió su orgasmo cerca, muy cerca.

— ¿Me necesitas, nena? —Su voz se rompió, áspera, gruesa y ribeteado con la misma hambre que se desató sobre ella —Dime lo que necesitas, Tomoyo.

—Tú.

— ¿Qué parte de mí?

—Todo de ti, Touya —gritó ella mientras sus dedos flexionaban dentro de ella, deslizándose más profundo antes de retirarse —Por favor. Todo de ti...

Él empujó en su interior, un empalamiento duro, largo que le hizo levantar las caderas, su cuerpo alcanzando el orgasmo. Podía sentir los azotes a lo largo de sus terminaciones nerviosas, zumbando en su sangre, y golpeando en su cabeza.

—Hijo de puta —antes de que pudiera comprender la deserción repentina, Touya se sacudió de ella. Sus dedos salieron de las apretadas profundidades de su coño mientras tiró el cuero hacia atrás sobre el pecho y levantó los ojos. Su expresión era tensa mientras miraba más allá de la ventana.

—Touya, soy la oficial Nakuru Akizuki. ¿Está todo bien ahí dentro? —había un dejo de sospecha, de diversión, en la voz más allá de la puerta.

—Vamos —Touya mismo la levantaba, ayudándola a sentarse rápidamente antes de que los golpes en la ventana tengan sentido para ella.

Bajó la ventana lo suficiente como para vislumbrar al oficial de policía afuera de pie antes de bajarla hasta la mitad.

—Pensaba que eras tú, Touya —sorpresa sorpresa, él conocía a la policía, también.

La expresión estoica del oficial plegada en una sonrisa de disculpa por un momento.

—Estamos saliendo, Nakuru —Touya respiró bruscamente, empujando los dedos por su pelo cuando él le ofreció a la oficial una sonrisa irónica —Lo sentimos por esto.

—Comprensible —Nakuru asintió con la cabeza, mirando a Tomoyo mientras que ella agachaba la cabeza —Sólo quería comprobar y asegurarme de que todo estaba bien. Escuché sobre el tiroteo en Diva's anoche.

Touya asintió con la cabeza bruscamente —Tienes razón, esto fue reamente tonto —echó un vistazo a Tomoyo, pero su mirada no era enojada ahora, era... quizá perpleja —Ella se le va a la cabeza a un hombre.

—Ya lo veo —se rió entre dientes Nakuru —Mira a tu alrededor, Touya, y ten cuidado.

—Sí. Voy a hacer eso —Touya refunfuñó al golpear la palanca electrónica que levantó la ventana.

Tomoyo todavía estaba luchando por respirar, para atraer sus emociones y sus sentidos juntos, cuando Touya puso la camioneta en marcha y se retiró del estacionamiento, de nuevo en el tráfico mientras ella se movía para sujetar los pantalones.

Él no tuvo que advertirle que mantenga la boca cerrada ahora, ella no creía que pudiera formar un pensamiento coherente, y mucho menos producir el habla.

¿Qué iba a hacer con Touya? Su cuerpo despertaba a él con sólo una mirada, y lo que sus besos le hacían a ella debería ser ilegal. Probablemente era ilegal.

Ella miró a través del parabrisas hasta que él tomó la vuelta a su casa, en lugar del apartamento de él. Respiraba lentamente, tirando de ella misma, echando hacia atrás el dolor que podía sentir arañando a través suyo.

Tenía la sensación de que no tenía intención de unirse a ella en su cama. Esto fue una repetición de lo de esa mañana, excepto por el orgasmo. Ella definitivamente se quedaría con ganas esta noche.

—Tenemos que hablar —La cólera no estaba allí, sólo la tristeza y el dolor que había vislumbrado a veces en él.

—Tratamos de hacerlo esta mañana. No funcionó —envolviendo los brazos sobre su pecho no hizo nada para aliviar el doloroso vacío en su interior —Además, Touya, tú no hablas; tú ordenas, demandas, o controlas. Cuando eso no funciona, chismorreas. ¿Por qué debemos romper con la costumbre ahora?

—Dios, Tomoyo, no tienes idea de lo que estás recibiendo mezclándote ahí —suspiró, el cansancio en su voz pinchaba su conciencia. Ella sabía que él había dormido en su camioneta la noche anterior y que no podría haber sido un descanso.

—No puedo sentarme en un estante y esperar a que tú y Shaoran decidan bajarme para una visita —susurró ella, tragando con fuerza. El vacío se extendía delante de ella, los años de soledad, si no hacía algo para cambiarlo. Y Dios sabía que ella estaba tan cansada de estar sola.

— ¿Qué pasó con el matrimonio? ¿Los niños? —Su voz áspera —Tomoyo, lo que sea que estás haciendo va a hacer que te maten.

— ¿Y tú propones? —preguntó mientras se ponía delante de su casa.

—Esto no es una cosa de broma —tiró de su cabeza, mirándola cuando puso la camioneta en el parque.

—No, no lo es —ella sacudió la cabeza tristemente —Porque no importaría si tú tienes una propuesta, Touya. He encontrado lo que quiero hacer —ella le devolvió la mirada directa —He encontrado alguna cosa en lo que creo. Algo que me da un propósito. No voy a renunciar a eso por ti. Y no funcionaría si lo hiciese. Porque, sinceramente, no me quieres, no realmente. No importaría si me follabas a mí o a la pelirroja esta noche. Nosotras podríamos ser la misma en tus ojos. Pero yo necesito más de un amante que eso.

— ¿Y tú crees que el Amo Clow va a darte más? —Touya preguntó asombrado — ¿Crees que puedes vender tu alma al diablo y alejarte más tarde, Tomoyo?

—Entonces, rescinde tu petición de que se me prohíba en los clubes —dijo con suavidad. No estaba enfadada por más tiempo. Estaba cansada. Cansada de amar a un hombre que no la necesitaba. Quién realmente no la quería —No me arrebates esto, Touya. He trabajado demasiado duro y demasiado tiempo. No me fuerces a elegir algo como esto.

— ¿Tú jugarías a la prostituta para él? —Frunció el ceño hacia ella, su expresión intensa, determinada.

—Tengo que encontrar una vida, Touya. Un amante. Una persona que vea algo en mí que no sea la hermana de su mejor amigo o una responsabilidad de la que no puede escapar en este momento —señaló ella, con dolor en el interior —Te quiero. Siempre te he amado. Durante el tiempo que puedo recordar. Pero no puedo seguir esperando a un hombre que ni siquiera me respeta lo suficiente como para trabajar conmigo. Un hombre dispuesto a robar años de mi vida por su propio egoísmo. He trabajado para esta tarea. Me he entrenado para ello. Y me empujaste hacia fuera, como si lo que quiero, lo que necesito, no importa.

Él no dijo nada en su defensa, sin explicación, sin negación. El dolor comiendo de su corazón cuando los años que ella había perdido se extendieron a su alrededor.

—Adiós, Touya —susurró —Simplemente di adiós. No necesito una niñera, necesito un amante que esté dispuesto a cuidarme. Clow quizás no me ame, pero él está dispuesto a poner esfuerzo en una parte de mí. Eso es más de lo que tú has hecho alguna vez.

Se agarró del picaporte, tirando de él hacia ella para abrir la puerta, cuando Touya la tomó del brazo. Jalando una respiración profunda, se volvió a mirarlo.

Los ojos de Touya brillaban en su rostro, su expresión desgarrada y, por primera vez se reflejaron las emociones contradictorias que ella había sentido siempre que hacían estragos en su interior. Emociones que habría saltado de alegría de haberlas visto en los últimos años. Ahora era demasiado poco y demasiado tarde. Touya no podía cambiar quién era, de alguna manera ella siempre lo había sabido, siempre lo sintió. Ella había mantenido sus pequeños enfrentamientos, manteniéndolos por hacer demasiado esfuerzo, debido al conocimiento instintivo.

Ella no podía luchar más, sin embargo. No podía luchar contra él.

—Me importa... —Las palabras parecían arrancadas de él. Destrozaban su pecho, desgarrando su corazón con el corte, golpes agonizantes.

Levantando la mano, ella le tocó la mejilla. El crecimiento de la barba era sensualmente áspero debajo de sus dedos, enviando un hambre dolorosa a pulsar a través de cada célula de su cuerpo.

—No es suficiente —susurró entre lágrimas —No es suficiente para ninguno de nosotros, Touya.

Se soltó de él antes de saltar de la camioneta y correr por los escalones de cemento hacia el patio delantero.

Ahora era un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para despedirse.

**Notas: Oo vaya esto es mejor cada día, espero que les esté gustando como a mí, ya saben dejen review, se despide está loca gatita****.**


	11. Chapter 9

**Bueno aquí les traigo la segunda parte de la serie, Juegos Peligrosos,**** Lora Leigh, 2° de la Serie Tentadores SEALs (Tempting Seals) Dangerous Games (2007), como ven no es mía, solo la adapto por diversión, si leyeron la anterior se darán cuenta que es la historia de Sakura y Shaoran, pero no va a ser así los personaje van a quedar de esta manera, para que no se hagan bolas. En el libro anterior los que eran Touya y Tomoyo, serán ahora Shaoran y Sakura, para seguir con los mismos personajes, si tienen dudas ya saben.**

**CAPÍTULO 09**

Touya bajó la cabeza, la mandíbula apretada, su cabeza palpitaba con una necesidad que devastaba su cuerpo.

Y él estaba sentado aquí, en esta maldita camioneta dejándola escapar, dejando que renuncie a él. Infierno, él nunca le había dejado darse por vencida, se dio cuenta. Él la apartaba con una mano, tirando de ella con la otra, y torturado a los dos con la excitación que ella disparaba en su sangre.

Nadie lo podía afectar como Tomoyo, y ella lo aterrorizaba a causa de eso. Aterrado porque siempre había sabido que algo salvaje y libre golpeaba en su interior. Necesitaba un hombre que pudiera permanecer a su lado, no uno que se parara frente a ella.

Y Touya necesitaba pararse frente a ella. Tenía que protegerla, escudarla. La idea de perderla para siempre... Dios, lo estaba matando.

Él gimió, un grave, desgarrado sonido que lo sorprendió. Ella estaba renunciando a él. Lo había escuchado en su voz, y le afectó más de lo que alguna vez hubiera adivinado. Afectado él, el infierno. Él no podía hacerlo.

Touya abrió la puerta y se trasladó desde la camioneta, caminando rápidamente por la escalera de cemento a la casa. Estaba a punto de cometer el mayor error de su vida. Estaba a punto de correr el riesgo de destruirlos a los dos, y él lo sabía.

La puerta principal estaba abierta, pero no había luces encendidas. Cuando Touya llegó al porche, todo el instinto que había perfeccionado cada vez en los SEALs estaba en alerta plena.

Él oyó un corto grito de Tomoyo, el sonido de algo rompiéndose, y el miedo rasgó a través de él. Se precipitó a entrar en la casa, su mirada rápidamente la encontró. Por un momento, un cegador segundo en el tiempo, Touya supo que la había perdido para siempre.

La tenue luz parecía brillar en torno a las dos figuras. La alta, enmascarada figura detrás de ella. Un puño de cuero estaba atrapando su pelo, tirándole la cabeza hacia atrás mientras que la otra mano levantaba la hoja de un cuchillo mordaz brillando en la oscuridad cuando Touya corrió hacia ellos.

Su mente estaba procesando mientras que se precipitaba por ella. La determinación en su rostro, la falta de miedo mientras su brazo se acercó, se inclinó, su codo chocó contra el plexo solar de su agresor mientras que ella le agarraba la muñeca y la retorcía con ambas manos.

Touya la agarró del brazo, empujándola hacia atrás y lanzándose él mismo a su atacante. El sonido de un cuchillo sonando estrepitosamente en el suelo fue seguido por una larga maldición masculina cuando Touya lo empujó.

La rabia se transformó a sí misma, furia y miedo; la vista de Tomoyo a pocos centímetros de la muerte envió un destello rojo ante la visión de Touya.

Antes de que pudiera golpear su cuerpo contra el del agresor, antes de que sus puños pudieran conectar la rabia o que el derramamiento de sangre pudiera encontrar una salida, la forma oscura se arrojó por la ventana detrás de él.

El estrépito de cristales y astillas y el ruido del sistema de seguridad para el hogar chilló en la cabeza de Touya al saltar a través del marco de la ventana, cayendo sobre el suelo en cuclillas mientras que los disparos salpicaban a su alrededor.

— ¡Hijo de puta! —gruñó mientras se tiraba al lado, permaneciendo agachado y corría al frente de la casa.

—Pistola —Tomoyo estaba esperando en la puerta, empujando a la 45 en sus manos.

—Vámonos.

Tenía que sacarla de allí. Si el intruso era un asesino, él definitivamente tenía copia de seguridad. Touya la agarró del brazo mientras equilibraba el arma en la mano y tiraba de ella de la casa.

—Mantente agachada —Touya tiró a Tomoyo más cerca suyo, a su lado, mientras se movía a apresurado para la camioneta, corriendo a sacarla de la línea de cualquier fuego.

Las luces estaban llenando los hogares alrededor del de Tomoyo ahora, y él sabía que la policía estaría en camino pronto. Sacudió la puerta abierta del lado del conductor, la empujó adentro y la siguió.

— ¡Al suelo! —La empujó hacia abajo en el asiento cuando giraba la llave en el encendido y presionó el acelerador a fondo.

La camioneta salió a toda marcha fuera del estacionamiento, seguido por el ping de balas contra el costado.

—Le voy a torcer las tripas si lo encuentro —gruñó Touya por los daños a su camioneta —Maldita sea, bastardo. Es una camioneta nueva.

Giró la rueda al doblar la esquina, acelerando por la calle y en dirección a la carretera interestatal.

Tomoyo no había dicho una palabra.

Touya la miró, viendo sus ojos muy abiertos, el rostro pálido, mientras que se acurrucaba en el asiento, la cabeza se extendía al lado de su muslo.

— ¿Estás bien, cariño? —una mano disparó desde el volante, corriendo por su brazo, el estómago, la cadera — ¿Te cortaste en algún lugar?

Touya se inclinó sobre ella, comprobando si tenía lesiones mientras corría lejos de las calles residenciales. El temor que lo inundó al pensar en ella herida, sangrando le acalambró sus entrañas en el horror.

—Estoy bien —estaba temblando, temblando del susto —No hay cortes. Pocas contusiones. Estoy bien.

Touya se enderezó, tiró su teléfono celular del bolsillo en su cadera, y marcó rápidamente la línea de Spinel Sun.

—Este es Sun. Tenemos un informe de un disturbio —la voz de Sun era frenética.

—Tengo a Tomoyo —espetó Touya —Ella fue atacada cuando caminaba por la puerta. Maldito Novato. Él no esperaba que ella luchara.

— ¿Hay un cuerpo?

—Negativo. Estamos yendo a un escondite. Haremos contacto contigo a las ocho.

—Mierda —Spinel gruñó —Voy a contactar contigo si encuentran algo en la casa, e informar a la oficial a cargo que el propietario de la casa es seguro. Y, ¿Touya?

— ¿Sí?

—Tuvimos otra chica drogada esta noche. Ella estaba siendo conducida a la entrada de atrás cuando uno de los porteros la vio y fue a investigar. El hijo de puta se escapó.

— ¿La muchacha?

—Grave. Está en el hospital ahora, pero fue una cosa pequeña y la dosis era buena. No podría hacerlo.

Touya tomó la salida a la carretera interestatal, entrecerró los ojos mientras revisaba el espejo retrovisor. Sería imposible saber si estaban siendo seguidos hasta que se las arreglaran para llegar más lejos de la ciudad.

—Están buscando su siguiente señal ahora —Touya apretó la mandíbula en el pensamiento.

—Mi instinto me estremece en esto, y yo sé que el tuyo, también. No tenemos mucho más tiempo aquí. ¿Qué encontraste esta noche?

—No lo suficiente —lo suficiente para hacerle saber a cada maldito Dom en ese club que había puesto su nombre en el sombrero en el caso del pedido de patrocinio de Tomoyo, pero que no tenía nada que ver con las drogas o su señal.

— ¿Tomoyo está bien? —Spinel exhaló rápidamente a través de la línea telefónica, obviamente consciente de que esto no era una discusión que Touya estuviera dispuesto a tener.

—Ella está bien —acurrucada a su lado como un gatito —Averigua lo que puedas, vamos a hablar más tarde.

Colgó el teléfono antes de empujarlo de nuevo en el soporte y desacelerar la velocidad. Siguió atentamente por el espejo retrovisor al tráfico que comenzaba a afinarse y se acercaba a la siguiente salida que estaba buscando.

—Voy a encontrar un hotel para la noche —hundió la mano en el pelo, acariciando el cuero cabelludo. Tenía que tocarla, para saber que estaba viva.

Él sintió su inclinación.

—Encontrar algún lugar con servicio de habitaciones. Necesitas comer, descansar. Vamos a resolver esto mañana.

—Alguien sabe —susurró —Sé que no me entregué a mí misma, Touya. Sé que no lo hice. Estábamos incluso cerca de descubrir quién es el que suministra esa droga. Todo lo que atrapamos fueron tres de los distribuidores, y ellos no tenían idea de que yo estaba involucrada.

Touya tragó con fuerza. Estuvo de acuerdo. No había ninguna razón para un golpe en su contra, no ahora, todavía no. A menos que los proveedores fueran conscientes de que ella había estado detrás de los arrestos de los distribuidores. Y si alguien de la familia Fuentes seguía operando detrás de la droga, entonces sería un motivo de satisfacción personal eliminar a Tomoyo.

—Vamos a averiguarlo —no podía dejar de tocarla. A pesar de que ella se movió para sentarse, la empujó hacia abajo.

—Quédate abajo un poco más —susurró —Si nos están buscando, ellos están buscando a un hombre y una mujer juntos, no sólo un hombre. Vamos a estar en el hotel pronto.

Curvó su mano sobre la rodilla de Touya mientras que la cabeza descansaba sobre el muslo.

—Tenía miedo —susurró —Me alegro de que hayas vuelto.

Ella no había mirado asustada. Decidida. Desafiante. Pero ella no había mirado asustada.

—Nunca me fui —mantuvo la mirada entre el parabrisas y los espejos, su cuerpo tenso mientras miraba el tráfico que venía en ellos.

No podía pensar en eso ahora. No podía pensar en lo cerca que el cuchillo había estado de su garganta, la facilidad con que podría haber muerto delante de sus ojos. No podía permitirse a sí mismo admitirlo, aún, la forma en que había estado cerca de perderla.

Bajó la velocidad y los coches detrás de él pasaron. Aceleró y ellos quedaron atrás. No había ninguna señal de que había sido seguido, que alguien se preocupara de un modo u otro, acerca de la camioneta gris de cabina extendida dirigiéndose a la próxima rampa de salida.

El agresor en la habitación de Tomoyo había sido descuidado, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera seguirlos a ella y Touya.

Lo único que había salvado a Tomoyo fue que su atacante no esperaba una pelea. Había esperado una víctima. Y él no había esperado a Touya. La ventaja de la sorpresa había estado de su lado. Esta vez.

—Si te hubiera perdido... —Tragó con fuerza, apretando su garganta al pensarlo cuando la mano de ella se cerró sobre su rodilla.

—Estoy bien —Pero ella seguía temblando, su voz temblaba.

—Un milagro —Mantuvo la conducción. Sabía a dónde iba, pero estaba decidido a tomarse su tiempo para llegar allí.

—Bueno, tengo que admitir, no se vio bien allí por un momento —Su risa era inestable mientras se frotaba la mejilla contra su muslo.

Sus dientes apretados por la vibración de placer que hizo eco rápidamente despertando a su polla. Dios, ni siquiera podía mantener su cabeza fuera de los pantalones lo suficiente para llevarla a la seguridad.

Esta era una de sus mayores pesadillas, que su necesidad de ella, su hambre, podría afectar su buen juicio, su entrenamiento. Por el momento, en lo único que podía pensar era en llegar a un hotel, bloqueando el mundo detrás de ellos, y hundirse dentro del suave, abrasador calor entre sus muslos. Tenía que asegurarse que estaba viva, respirando, todo.

Quería escucharla gritar para él. Quería probar el jarabe dulce y suave que corría desde ese coño apretado y emborracharse con el gusto de ella.

Se lamió los labios, apretando la mano en el volante, e hizo otro giro. Su mirada no estaba satisfecha todavía; su mente evaluaba cada vehículo que pasaba, cada destello de luces en su espejo retrovisor. Sus sentidos estaban tan alerta como lo estarían en el modo de combate, a pesar de la excitación. Al menos hasta ahora.

— ¿Por qué has entrado en la casa? Creí que te habías ido —de repente le hizo la pregunta que estaba esperando que a ella no se le ocurriera.

Touya inhaló despacio. Podía sentir las bandas invisibles de acero apretando alrededor de él a sabiendas de que no importaba lo que se había estado diciendo a sí mismo en los últimos años. No podía alejarse de ella.

—Es una buena cosa que lo haya hecho —gruñó, con los dedos disfrutando de su espesa masa de rizos.

—Tú te estuviste sosteniendo a ti misma, nena, condenadamente bien. Pero él era mejor que tú.

—No me digas —suspiró —Pero tú no has respondido a mi pregunta.

El silencio llenó la camioneta entonces. Dio otro giro, mientras se dirigía de nuevo a la carretera interestatal.

—Yo no podía alejarme —dijo al fin exhalando bruscamente —No podía.

— ¿Por qué?

Sabía lo que necesitaba oír, sabía lo que quería. Clavó su mirada en las señales a lo largo de la interestatal que le señalaban a su destino.

—No puedo contestar a eso, Tomoyo —sopló fuertemente —Tenías razón antes, sin embargo. Te mereces algo mejor. Pero tal vez, los dos nos merezcamos saber dónde podría ir, también.

Ella se puso rígida por un segundo antes de que él la sintiera inhalar profundamente. Los temblores aún corrían por su cuerpo, pero ya no se estremecía; ya no estaba luchando por respirar del terror.

— ¿Y la operación?

El gruñó en silencio —Vamos a trabajar juntos. Tenías razón sobre eso, también, no fue justo echarte de allí. Pero vas a seguir mis reglas, mi dirección. Punto.

— ¿Quiere decir eso? —La vulnerabilidad en su voz le rompió el corazón. Dios, qué cruel había sido con ella. Él la había herido de tantas maneras diferentes que su voz se hizo eco de la desconfianza.

—Lo digo en serio, cariño —sacudió la cabeza mientras conducía en el garaje cerrado adjunto al Sheraton —Vamos. Vamos a tomar una habitación y ver si podemos averiguar qué demonios está pasando aquí.

Estacionó la camioneta en una de las plazas de aparcamiento del nivel superior, un rincón oscuro con el ascensor y la escalera de entrada protegiéndola de los vehículos que se aproximasen.

—Quédate aquí un minuto —se deslizó desde la cabina, llegando a la parte de atrás y tiró de la mochila de lona para emergencias que siempre guardaba allí.

Sacó su billetera del bolsillo trasero y la reemplazó con la que tenía en la mochila, luego sacó la placa extra desde el interior y se trasladó a la parte trasera de la camioneta. Un cambio rápido y volvió a la cabina guardando la placa vieja bajo el asiento.

—Interesante —ella le devolvía la mirada con unos muy abiertos, tormentosos ojos.

—Debería ser eficaz —se encogió de hombros —Están buscando placas del Condado de Fulton no, de Cobb. ¿Lista?

Pasó su mirada sobre ella atentamente. No había sangre, algunos pocos rasguños, y uno de los cuerpos más hermosos que había visto vestido de cuero…

La carne suavemente besada por el sol que él sabía no necesitaba sol para oscurecerse. Largos, trenzado rizos sueltos por la espalda, caían sobre los hombros. Y esos pechos ahuecados por el cuero y mantenidos en su lugar por el más débil de los lazos eran suficientes para dispararle la presión arterial. El aumento suave de la carne sobre las copas lo tentó, atrayéndolo hasta que la cabeza bajó y la oyó jadear al respirar un beso sobre el más cercano.

Ella estaba caliente y dulce, una recompensa de la pasión y la necesidad de que sabía que no podía negar por más tiempo.

Levantando la cabeza, miró hacia ella, al darse cuenta sus manos estaban agarrando sus caderas suaves, sosteniéndola en su lugar donde ella estaba sentada de lado en el asiento.

— ¿Lista? —dio un paso atrás, extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

—Estoy lista —ella se deslizó desde el asiento, balanceando su peso mientras que respiraba profundamente, con la mano agarrándolo firmemente por un momento —Un poco inestable, pero lista —su sonrisa era rápida, nerviosa. Aún tenía los ojos grandes para su cara pálida, sin embargo.

—Vamos entonces —Él la cogió del brazo mientras la atraía hacia sí antes de cerrar con un golpe la puerta de la camioneta. Presionó el bloqueo automático, luego se dirigió a los ascensores —Hay un baño justo cuando nos bajemos del ascensor en la zona de recepción. Ocúltate allí. No hay forma de ocultar todo ese cuero y ese cuerpecito curvilíneo. Conseguiré nuestra habitación y volveré por ti.

Ella soltó un bufido.

— ¿Y tú crees que tú eres más fácil de olvidar?

—Hay un montón de hombres de pelo oscuro en cuero —le informó —Especialmente en esta área. Tengo lo que necesito para conseguir la habitación con otro nombre y ocultarnos por una noche o dos hasta que pueda conocer de quien se trata. Tú, por otro lado... cada hombre que respira notaría ese conjunto. Es distintivo.

—Lo que sea —ella sacudió la cabeza cuando él la acompañó en el ascensor y pulsó el botón del vestíbulo —Sólo apúrate, Clint, porque creo que he tenido suficiente por esta noche.

Ella había sido empujada a sus límites, podía sentirlo. Necesitaba alimentarse, calmarse, y meterse en el sueño.

Dios lo ayude, él rezó para poder calmarla, pero tenía mucho miedo que una vez que la tocara, todas las apuestas estaban hechas. Él iba a amarla en su lugar.

**Notas: bien ya dijo que si Touya, ahora veremos que tanto dura con las manos quietas y fuera de Tomoyo jajajajaja, porque cada vez que se ven arde Troya, bueno ya saben dejen review se despide está loca gatita****.**


	12. Chapter 10

**Bueno aquí les traigo la segunda parte de la serie, Juegos Peligrosos,**** Lora Leigh, 2° de la Serie Tentadores SEALs (Tempting Seals) Dangerous Games (2007), como ven no es mía, solo la adapto por diversión, si leyeron la anterior se darán cuenta que es la historia de Sakura y Shaoran, pero no va a ser así los personaje van a quedar de esta manera, para que no se hagan bolas. En el libro anterior los que eran Touya y Tomoyo, serán ahora Shaoran y Sakura, para seguir con los mismos personajes, si tienen dudas ya saben.**

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Ella lucía como el infierno. Tomoyo humedeció una suave esponja bajo el chorro de agua y se lavó el maquillaje corrido por su rostro antes de hacer muecas en su pálido reflejo. Había un rasguño en el cuello que ella no tenía ni idea de dónde había venido, unos pocos moretones con dedos marcados amarrando sus brazos desnudos. Sólo Dios sabía si se los había provocado Touya cuando la separó del agresor o si había sido el propio agresor.

Respiró profundamente. No había habido tiempo para estar aterrorizada durante el ataque, pero en el momento en que Touya tiró del cuchillo alejándolo de su garganta, el miedo se había establecido.

El ataque no tenía sentido.

Ella apoyó las manos en el fregadero mientras bajaba la cabeza y luchaba contra el cansancio que le provocaba bañarse. Nada en esta operación estaba teniendo sentido ahora. ¿Por qué iba ser objeto ahora? ¿Y cómo alguien se enteró de que ella aún estaba trabajando en el caso? Sólo su jefe, el equipo de Spinel, y ahora Touya sabían que ella era más que una secretaria.

El trabajo en el bufete de abogados local lo había conseguido a través de la Academia de Aplicación de la ley, nada más. Nadie sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Ni siquiera Sakura lo había sabido hasta después de la graduación.

Era evidente que alguien más sabía que Tomoyo estaba trabajando en el caso, sin embargo.

¿Y qué había dicho el atacante poco antes de que Touya entrara en la habitación? ¿Algo acerca de un castigo divino? ¿Qué demonios era un castigo divino?

Sacudiendo la cabeza, dejó caer la esponja en el cesto de debajo del fregadero antes de lavarse las manos y obligándose a relajar los nervios destrozados que empujaban en su mente.

Adrenalina. Ella lo reconoció, aunque era más fuerte ahora que nunca. Bajando hasta que era un dolor en el culo.

Temblaba de pies a cabeza, temblores finos más que estremecimientos, un aumento de la conciencia, así como un aumento de la excitación. Ahora era diferente. La excitación estaba quemando en su interior, un dolor ardiente en el centro de su sexo que se negaba a pasar por alto.

—Tú te lo has merecido, Daidouji —se dijo mientras levantaba la cabeza, para mirar fijamente a su reflejo —Tú simplemente no puedes aprender la lección, ¿verdad?

Ella sabía que no debía confiar en Touya. ¿Cuántas veces en el pasado le había permitido ser su esperanza, su sueño, sólo para que la abandonara?

Pero él nunca había prometido antes.

Touya siempre mantuvo sus promesas. Él nunca rompió su palabra. Por lo menos, no tendría esta operación con ella. El sentido de realización que la llenó era abrumador.

—Tomoyo, ¿estás bien? —la voz de Touya era ronca y suave, desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Estoy bien —ella respiró hondo antes de abrir la puerta y encontrarse cara a cara con él.

Su expresión era consternada, sus negros ojos en su rostro bronceado por el sol, su enorme cuerpo tenso; mucho más alto que ella.

—Tengo que salir de este cuero —se movió pasando junto a él y entrando en la sala de estar de la suite que había tomado.

—Espero que haya algo que pueda ponerme en la bolsa de trucos que llevas contigo.

—Te lo puse sobre la cama —arrastrando las palabras detrás de ella —Llamé al servicio de habitaciones. Vamos a tener algo para comer por aquí pronto, entonces tú puedes ducharte.

Tomoyo se sentó en el sofá, respirando fatigosamente mientras que abría la cremallera de las botas altas y las arrancaba de sus pies. El placer calmante a través de ella como el aire fresco envolviendo los pies cansados, los músculos apretados se relajaron mientras apretaba las yemas de sus pies en el suelo.

—Eso suena bien —dejó las botas a un lado mientras luchaba por ignorar el hecho de que él estaba sin camisa. Con todos los desnudos, poderosos músculos al descubierto y era casi imposible no mirar.

Además, ella no estaba allí para tener sexo, se recordó a sí misma, ella estaba allí porque alguien había decidido que quería muerta.

—Supongo que esta noche aclaró que el tiroteo de la otra noche estaba dirigido a mí —ella mantuvo la mirada en el suelo, determinada a no mirarlo. A no comerlo con la mirada.

—Alguien sabe lo que estás haciendo —se paseó en su campo de visión, largas piernas encerradas en apretado cuero —Pero eso no es suficiente para asestar un golpe en tu contra. Yukito tal vez. Spinel definitivamente. Pero no a ti. No eres más que una observadora, y bastante fácil de evitar si ellos saben quién eres.

Eso era lo que pensaba.

—Entonces, ¿qué está pasando? —levantó los ojos cansados, sintiendo los efectos de las últimas noches, la excitación, las emociones rabiando con todo lo que había pasado en los últimos dos días, alcanzándola —¿Por qué arriesgarse a ser capturados? Si saben de mí, entonces saben del equipo. ¿Por qué simplemente no se mueven a otro club?

—Arrogancia —se encogió de hombros mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la entrada frente a ella —Para darte un ejemplo a ti. Puede haber varias razones y todas se podrían aplicar. O ninguna de ellas —su expresión era reflexiva, sombría —Ellos trataron de tomar otra chica esta noche. Uno de los hombres de Clow la atrapó con ellos antes de que se las arreglaran para maniobrarla a través de la puerta trasera. Ella estaba excesivamente drogada.

Los ojos de Tomoyo se abrieron como platos por esa información mientras que ella le devolvía la mirada consternada —Se movieron rápido. Nosotros sólo acabamos de detener los tres sospechosos de intentar de drogar la última chica la semana pasada.

—Ellos tienen un cronograma entonces —reflexionó —El golpe me preocupa más, y el hecho de que esperaron hasta que tú te vayas para drogar a la muchacha.

—Nos movemos entre varios clubes en una noche, y el equipo de Spinel no es el único que trabaja en esto. Tenemos tres equipos en el grupo de trabajo aquí en Atlanta. La DEA está decidida a cerrar esto ahora, antes de que la droga vaya más allá. Tenemos la sospecha de que la venta de los videos está siendo utilizada para financiar actividades terroristas, basura, no hay confirmación al respecto.

— ¿Cuántos agentes?

Ella le devolvió la mirada de consternación —Hay quince agentes en total trabajando en esto. Pero sólo los equipos individuales y el comandante conocen los «observadores» como yo.

—Observador, mi culo. Eres el cebo. Pero eso no explica por qué fuiste atacada con un cuchillo en lugar de con la droga.

—Castigo divino —murmuró, mirando hacia él —Eso es lo que dijo justo antes de que entraras en la casa. Retribución divina.

— ¿Nada más? —fría determinación brillaba en los ojos de Touya.

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza mientras se movía sobre sus pies, incapaz de estarse quieta. Frotándose sus dedos sobre su frente, paseándose al pequeño escritorio de oficina en el lado opuesto de la habitación antes de parar y golpear sus dedos con suavidad contra el escritorio.

—Fue personal —dijo finalmente —Pude oírlo en su voz. Tenía un acento... —ella frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar el sonido de la voz de su atacante —No puedo situarlo.

Dios, ella quería enroscarse en los brazos de Touya. Su ancho pecho parecía lo suficientemente amplio como para albergarla, sus brazos lo suficientemente fuertes como para sostenerla. Y ella lo necesitaba para sostenerla. Lo estaba necesitando desde hacía tanto tiempo, sin embargo, que se preguntó si ella no estaba más acostumbrada al hambre de lo que ella estaría aliviada.

—Vamos a descansar este fin de semana —se incorporó desde el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cayendo a los bolsillos de sus pantalones mientras miraba hacia ella —Tú tendrás que llamar a la oficina donde estás trabajando, tómate libre la próxima semana, mientras trabajamos en esto. Spinel tuvo una buena idea, estableciéndose en los clubes de esa manera. Pero la comunidad con la que está tratando es mucho más amplia de lo que él puede imaginar a menos que él forme parte de ella. El lunes, empezaremos a hacer algunas llamadas.

—Entonces, ¿hablabas en serio acerca de trabajar juntos en esto?

Sus labios se arquearon —Por mucho que yo necesitaba mantenerte fuera de esto para mi propia tranquilidad, el que está detrás de esto parece más resuelto en arrastrarte dentro de ello. La única manera de mantenerte a salvo es neutralizar la amenaza. Y llamé a Clow mientras estabas en el baño para rescindir el pedido de que te prohíba en los clubes Ahora te encuentras bajo patrocinio... Sabemos que ellos están detrás tuyo; sólo tenemos que usar eso para atrapar a los proveedores —era más que obvio que no estaba satisfecho con la situación.

— ¿Quién decidió comprarme, Tú o Clow?

—Yo —su voz era un estruendo duro —Tú no vas a estar jugando un papel. Tú serás tú misma. A estas alturas, todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta que estoy tan condenadamente caliente por ti que no puedo respirar por la erección matándome —y él no parecía satisfecho con eso —No quiero que juegues a la sumisa. Lucha contra mí como lo harías en cualquier otro momento.

Un golpe en la puerta lo alejó de ella dando vueltas mientras se sacaba la 45 de la parte baja de la espalda y se movía en absoluto silencio a la puerta de la suite.

—Servicio a la habitación —anunció una voz alegre. «Dormitorio» Touya se volvió y pronunció la palabra a medida que se acercaba a la puerta.

Tomoyo cogió sus botas, se trasladó a toda prisa por la habitación y se zambulló dentro del dormitorio, cuidadosamente se ocultó a lo largo del lado de la habitación. Touya se había mostrado inflexible que nadie, incluido el personal del hotel, debía saber que ella estaba en la habitación con él —Buenas noches, señor Sizemore —la voz del camarero se trasladó a la sala de estar —Tengo su cena, señor.

El sonido de unos pasos, luego una pesada bandeja siendo ubicada sobre la ancha mesa del café en la otra habitación podía ser oía — ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por usted, señor?

—Eso es todo —la voz de Touya fue cortada y profesional —Gracias por ser tan rápido.

—Sí, señor —la exclamación del mozo le había hecho rodar los ojos. Debe haber sido un tipo extraordinario —Si necesita algo más, señor, debe llamar directamente. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de usted.

—Lo haré —respondió Touya mientras que los pasos se trasladaron de nuevo a las puertas de la suite.

Segundos después el sonido de la puerta cerrándose y el bloqueo de la cerradura hizo a Tomoyo moverse rápidamente desde el dormitorio. El olor de la comida le hacía gruñir el estómago. Estaba muerta de hambre y sabía a ciencia cierta que Touya había ordenado lo suficiente para alimentar a un ejército.

La estaba esperando cuando entró en la habitación, su mirada francamente sexual mientras que ella se trasladaba a la bandeja de alimentos. Ella no había comido desde el almuerzo ese día y su estómago estaba vorazmente recordándole ese hecho y que incluso esa comida había sido increíblemente pequeña.

Sacó el metal que abarcaba la hamburguesa con queso y papas fritas que había ordenado. Ser atacada y haber estado cerca de tener la garganta cortada demandaba calorías para celebrar la vida. Montones de calorías.

Touya tiró de la silla cercana a la mesa baja y siguió su ejemplo mientras vertía un vaso de té de la jarra y comenzaba a comer con entusiasmo.

Ella trató de ignorar a Touya sentado frente a ella, así como las implicaciones de lo que él había dado a entender antes de que el camarero tocara a la puerta. Si Touya pretendía llevarla a su cama, ella no sería capaz de rechazarlo. Al igual que ella no sería capaz de proteger su propio corazón. Él era su debilidad, había sido su debilidad durante la mayor parte de su vida.

—La chica que fue drogada, Chiharu Mihara, trabajó en el mismo complejo de oficinas que tú —Touya declaró mientras untaba de mayonesa por encima de su propia hamburguesa, mirando hacia ella con una mirada intencionada en sus acerados ojos mientras hablaba.

Tomoyo asintió con la cabeza —Ella trabajaba en otro departamento, sin embargo. Eso hace tres mujeres que trabajaban allí y han sido drogadas por estos hijos de puta.

—Podría haber un vínculo allí —él asintió con la cabeza —Spinel lo está comprobando. Disparó tu cubierta, Tomoyo. Ellos saben quién eres.

—Y tenemos que estar más cerca de los proveedores de lo que pensaba —ella negó con la cabeza en la confusión —Tenemos un sospechoso, pero nada concreto. Y tendría más sentido tratar de drogarme, en lugar de atacarme en mi casa.

Touya negó con la cabeza en eso —La droga puede tardar hasta una hora en golpear el sistema al máximo y hacer que la víctima se aturda lo suficiente para que no recuerde quién la sacó del club si llegara a sobrevivir el resto de la noche. El que te está observando es consciente de que estás siendo observada también. Ellos no hubieran tomado esa oportunidad.

—El maldito conjunto asignado ha sido afectado.

—No necesariamente. Ellos, evidentemente, no están dispuestos a mover la operación, por cualquier razón. Ese tipo de arrogancia puede debilitar cualquier plan. Haremos nuestro propio patrullaje, profundizando en las zonas bajas del club, y veremos lo que ocurre. La mayoría de las mujeres han sido afectadas en los clubes de Amos, por lo tanto nos concentraremos en ellos. Vamos a ver lo estúpido que pueden ser.

La sonrisa fría que cruzó los labios de Touya envío un escalofrío corriendo por la columna vertebral de Tomoyo. No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora qué tan furioso estaba.

—Spinel descartó al Amo Clow de cualquier implicación con las drogas. Ellos tenían sus clubes marcados durante meses antes de que yo entrara en el equipo. También han golpeado un par más de otros clubes extremos. Se están dirigiendo claramente a los bares y clubes nocturnos.

—Las multitudes son más grandes en los clubes como el de Clow y son más impersonales. Es más fácil de golpear allí —Clint asintió con la cabeza.

—Si mi identidad ha sido descubierta, entonces yo soy comprometedora para el caso —dijo ella —Ellos no se moverán en mi contra.

—Incorrecto —Su sonrisa era fría, despiadada, pero sus ojos estaban oscurecidos —Lo demostraron anoche, Tomoyo.

Tomoyo lo observaba atentamente —Estás enojado conmigo.

Ella conocía esa mirada, conocía la línea controlada de sus labios y el brillo en sus ojos.

Su mandíbula apretada —He luchado durante ocho años—dijo Touya finalmente —Pensando que estabas a salvo. Que lo que yo estaba haciendo era mantenerlas a ti y a Sakura seguras. Y seré un hijo de puta si tú no estabas justamente metiendo tu culo derecho en el peligro.

Sí, estaba loco. Pero ella no esperaba nada menos.

Una sonrisa temblaba en los labios de Tomoyo cuando ella se volvió, encontrándose con su mirada de frente.

—Yo hago la diferencia —ella finalmente susurró, recordándole las palabras que él le había susurrado el día en que la había dejado para la formación SEAL.

Ella había llorado porque se iba de nuevo. Él la había empujado a sus brazos como si él no pudiera evitarlo. Ella había sido tan joven, y él había sido un guerrero. Él igual se fue.

—Vas a ser la muerte para mí —dijo al fin, su voz baja y áspera —Porque si te ocurriera algo, Tomoyo, por el amor de Dios, no sé lo que haría.

Clow observaba avanzar el video atentamente, avanzando y retrocediendo las imágenes de la muchacha, con la esperanza de encontrar donde había sido drogada y por quién.

La furia comía el interior de Clow, cuando la figura masculina que había tratado de llevarla desde el club parecía consciente de la colocación de las cámaras de video. Su rostro se mantuvo cuidadosamente oculto a los ojos curiosos a través del techo y alrededor de las paredes del club. Había muy pocas maneras de evitarlos, pero este hijo de puta lo había descubierto.

La marcha atrás del video siguió a la chica cuando regresó a su mesa, donde había estado sentada con varios de los amigos de Tomoyo Daidouji. Rika Sasaki estaba allí, al igual que Yoshiyuki Terada0 y Yukito Tsukishiro. Las meseras había ido y venido, y una vez más la sombra masculina había aparecido.

Clow observó cómo el hombre se sentaba junto a Chiharu Mihara. La chica se parecía bastante a Tomoyo Daidouji. El mismo estilo de vestimenta, el mismo cabello. La bebida que él mantuvo discretamente se trasladó al lugar de la bebida que la camarera acababa de traer a la chica Mihara. Sin mirar, sin comprobar, ella tomó la bebida equivocada y comenzó a consumirla.

Yukito Tsukishiro se había apartado de la mesa en el mismo momento, mirando hacia la multitud. Yoshiyuki Terada había estado coqueteando con Rika Sasaki. Era como si la figura oscura sentada en medio de ellos no fuera notado por nadie más que por la cámara de vídeo. Y a continuación, nunca en un ángulo para coger bien su perfil o su plena expresión.

—Él hace que parezca muy fácil, ¿no es así, Naoko? —murmuró a su jefe de seguridad, que en ese momento caminaba por la habitación.

Naoko —casi resopló el nombre —era la mejor inversión que se podía comprar en el ámbito de la seguridad, pero incluso ella no había podido coger al que drogaba las mujeres.

—Es el segundo intento, aunque hay ligeras diferencias en la forma y los gestos entre los dos hombres cuando intercambian las bebidas —espetó Naoko, con los ojos azules de hielo mirando fijamente las pantallas —Hemos conseguido evitar uno la semana pasada. Yoshiyuki fingió derramar accidentalmente su bebida cuando se dio cuenta que había sido cambiada. Pero no vio quien la cambió. Ese hijo de puta... —señaló a la sombra vestida de cuero que lentamente se movía hacia atrás de la mesa cuando el retroceso a cámara lenta de las imágenes continuaban —Es condenadamente bueno. Él sabe la ubicación de nuestras cámaras, sus gorilas y los hombres observan justamente por esto. Si no hubiera sido por el portero que hizo un viaje rápido, sin previo aviso, al baño de hombres, otra chica habría desaparecido la semana pasada.

-Shaoran no va a estar satisfecho con este informe —murmuró Clow manteniendo sus ojos en el video — ¿Has sido capaz de averiguar dónde Kinomoto ha ocultado a Tomoyo?

—Todavía no —ella negó con la cabeza, las cortas hebras de seda de su cabello rubio oscuro emplumando alrededor de su cara —Pero estamos trabajando en ello. Ese atentado contra ella en la casa lo asustó. Tal vez tengamos suerte y él va a sacarla.

Clow movió lentamente la cabeza —No va a pasar. Ella está comprometida con esto. Vamos a esperar hasta que el club se vacíe de los empleados antes de trasladar algunas de las cámaras. No dejes que nadie más sepa lo que estamos haciendo. Vamos a hacerlo nosotros mismos. Quiero saber cómo ese hijo de puta conoce mis ángulos de seguridad lo suficiente para mantener su cara oculta.

—Tú y yo, por lo tanto —el asesinato arremolinó en la oscura cadencia de la voz de Naoko —Y yo no sé tú, pero yo estoy empezando a sospechar que el Agente Sun tiene un espía en su grupo. Ellos pudieron conocer nuestras cámaras y sus ubicaciones después de tirar las cintas de seguridad el mes pasado tras una de las mujeres que apareció muerta.

—De acuerdo —murmuró Clow mientras que seguía mirando la figura que se movía a través del club hasta que salió.

Las cámaras de fuera las captó de allí.

Dos docena de cámaras y nada, ni siquiera una toma del perfil que no esté ensombrecido de un modo u otro, para dar una pista sobre la identidad del hombre. No hay ninguna placa en el sedán color marrón claro cuando entró, ni marcas para identificarlo.

—Spinel definitivamente tiene un espía —Clow finalmente admitió la sospecha que había tratado de negar —Ponte en contacto con Kinomoto cuando lo encuentres. Llamé antes, pero su número fue bloqueado. Quiero hablar con él antes de que la traiga de regreso.

— ¿Él rescindió su solicitud? —Naoko adivinó.

Clow sonrió levemente —Como esperaba que lo hiciera. No me esperaba este ataque a ella tan pronto, sin embargo. Sólo levantará sospechas. Sun seguramente sospecha él mismo ahora que tiene un infiltrado.

Naoko negó con la cabeza cuando Clow la miró. Parecía una pequeña ama cariñosa, no la mejor maldita luchadora con la que él alguna vez se había topado.

—No lo creo —dijo con frialdad —Va a señalar que el objetivo es concentrar la atención en ella en primer lugar. Él no va a aceptar que uno de sus hombres ha cambiado.

— ¿Tenemos todos los informes sobre quién podría estar detrás de esto todavía? —Clow preguntó.

Las fosas nasales de Naoko se inflaron cuando su mirada se reunió con la de él —Unos pocos rumores están llegando, pero nada que pueda justificarse. Hemos tenido la cancelación de una agrupación emergente un par de veces, pero fueron llevados a cabo hace dos años, toda la familia neutralizada. Tenemos una posible conexión de Rusia, pero que no está bien sustentada. Todavía lo estoy comprobando.

Clow asintió con la cabeza en respuesta antes de suspirar profundamente —Toma los porteros de puestos programados. Haz que se muevan libremente sobre el club y no en la formación que los hemos mantenido. No quiero perder ninguna mujer más en mis clubes, Naoko. Esto me está rompiendo las pelotas.

—No estás solo —bufó ella —Lo que no puedo entender es por qué golpearon tan pronto después de los tres que fueron detenidos la semana pasada.

—Estos videos están financiando algo —su puño cerrado mientras miraba el video una vez más —Y están usando mis malditos clubes para hacerlo.

—Otras dos mujeres fueron golpeadas el mes pasado en otros clubes —señaló —En Diva's, Merlin's y The Roundtable simplemente reúnen a la multitud que están buscando. En cuanto a lo que están financiando, estoy calculando sus propios malditos bolsillos, jefe.

Oyó la furia estrangulado su voz y sabía que estaba tan decidida a encontrar a los bastardos detrás de esto como él. Naoko se veía suave, dulce, como una gatita sexual esperando para jugar. Era un tigre esperando para devorar en su lugar. El daño que podía hacer a un hombre cuando quería hacía que Clow mostrara una mueca de dolor ante la idea. Tenía los nervios de acero y agua helada en la sangre.

—Avísame cuando estés lista para comenzar a mover las cámaras —le dijo en voz baja —Yo voy a ir por más de estos videos de nuevo, a ver si puedo coger algo familiar acerca de este tipo.

Ella guardó silencio. Clow podía sentir sus pasos detrás de él, observándolo. Y se acordó de semanas antes, cuando casi la había perdido por los hijos de puta. Naoko drogada como una sucia prostituta no era un espectáculo que él quisiera experimentar otra vez.

—Asegúrate de recordarte comer —dijo ella, con voz fría mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, obviamente ofendida por su abrupta conducta —No me hagas tener que acarrearlo aquí para ti. Yo no soy tu sirvienta.

Antes de que él pudiera sacar una respuesta la puerta se cerró detrás de él y se dio cuenta de que una vez más se las había arreglado para obtener la última palabra sobre él. Maldita sea.

**Notas: como verán Touya se tuvo que morder la lengua pero ni modo, y Clow parece que es bueno, al principio creí que era parte de todo pero ya veremos, ya saben dejen review se despide está loca gatita****.**


	13. Chapter 11

**Bueno aquí les traigo la segunda parte de la serie, Juegos Peligrosos,**** Lora Leigh, 2° de la Serie Tentadores SEALs (Tempting Seals) Dangerous Games (2007), como ven no es mía, solo la adapto por diversión, si leyeron la anterior se darán cuenta que es la historia de Sakura y Shaoran, pero no va a ser así los personaje van a quedar de esta manera, para que no se hagan bolas. En el libro anterior los que eran Touya y Tomoyo, serán ahora Shaoran y Sakura, para seguir con los mismos personajes, si tienen dudas ya saben.**

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Touya paseaba por la Suite mientras que escuchaba correr el agua en la ducha. Los platos de la cena habían sido retirados y ubicados en el exterior, la puerta cuidadosamente bloqueada. Él estaba sellado adentro con ella, el perfume de ella llenaba sus sentidos mientras merodeaba la habitación, esperando.

Si fuera capaz de mantener el resto del mundo a raya durante unas horas, entonces podría convencerse a sí mismo, hasta el hueso, que estaba bien. Él se pasó los dedos por el cabello antes de agarrarse el cuello, en un esfuerzo para masajearlo alejando la tensión de allí.

Él no podía sacudirse la vista de ese cuchillo moviéndose por la frágil columna de su cuello. Si no se hubiera salvado a sí misma, habría estado muerta. No había manera que podría haber llegado a ella con tiempo. Trató de decirse a sí mismo que lo habría hecho, pero lo sabía mejor. Todo el entrenamiento en el mundo no podía hacerlo Superman.

Y todavía recordaba su expresión. Decidida a vivir, con los ojos brillantes de cólera, con la cara torcida en una mueca de resolución. Ella no iba a dejar a que su agresor la matara, no tan fácilmente. Ella le había dado a Touya los segundos adicionales que necesitaba para sacudirla de los brazos de su agresor y fuera del peligro. Ese tiempo.

Sus entrañas se apretaban con el simple pensamiento que por sólo sacarla del juego no iba a sacarla del peligro. Ella se vio comprometida, por la razón que sea, y ahora estaba marcada.

El pensamiento era suficiente para hacerlo desear por una habitación vacía y diez minutos a solas con los hijos de puta que la tenían en la mira. Él les mostraría el dolor. Les mostraría a los hijos de puta lo que era hacer daño, morir en una agonía tan intensa que la muerte fuera un alivio. Nadie, absolutamente a nadie, se le permitía hacerle daño a Tomoyo.

Él había establecido esta regla años atrás, y él hacía que se cumpla. Los muchachos que salieron con ella sabían que si una sola lágrima de ella se derramaba por su culpa, entonces él y Shaoran iban a ir detrás de ellos. Era desgarrador cuando lloraba. Era algo que Touya no podía manejar, ni por un segundo.

Sus ojos se agrandaban, sus pequeños labios carnosos bajaban, y las lágrimas en silencio se apoderaban de una expresión desolada. Le temblaban las manos ante la idea de tratar con esas lágrimas, porque él, en cambio, quería besarla. Entonces, la besaba en los labios temblorosos, y de allí... no habría habido nada que detuviera su caída.

Así como no había forma de detenerlo ahora. Él sabía que cuando ella saliera de la ducha, en cuestión de segundos la iba a terminar arrojando en esa cama. Y que Dios la ayude. No había estado tan malditamente caliente por una mujer en años. Podrían pasar días antes de que Tomoyo llegue a ver la luz del sol de nuevo.

Lo que sólo aumentaba su frustración. Para quedarse con ella, iba a tener que salvarla primero. Se detuvo en medio del piso con ese pensamiento y levantó los ojos hacia el techo, en busca de respuestas que estaba seguro no encontraría ninguna.

¿Quedarse con ella? En el minuto que él se las arreglará para sacar su culo del fuego, ella tendría las llamas lamiéndola desde otro lugar. Ella era problemas. Ni siquiera era que ella esperara a que ocurrieran problemas, ella era problemas en progreso.

¿Y él iba a trabajar con ella?

Él apretó los dientes ante la idea. Sería más bien como tratando de trabajar para no desfallecer con ella. Sabía por experiencia que continuar con Tomoyo era casi imposible.

Maldita sea. Él estaba en problemas y él lo sabía.

Porque en cierto modo, ella había tenido razón por la mañana. La relación de sus padres había coloreado su creencia en el amor, en las mujeres. Tomoyo fue la cosa más bonita en la que jamás había puesto los ojos y tan llena de vida que él sabía que no tenía esperanzas de mantenerla para sí mismo.

No podía guardarla bajo llave y esperar a que sea feliz. Ella siempre tendría una aventura, y como ella estaba demostrando ahora, con la aventura nunca estaría a salvo.

Y los hombres. Dios, ellos acudían en masa a su alrededor como moscas a la miel, con hambre de tocarla, de poseerla. Como si la vida que ardía en sus ojos los atraía como polillas a una llama.

Una vez que la tenía, cualquier hombre que la tocara estaría quitándose la vida en sus propias manos. A diferencia de su padre, Touya nunca sería capaz de contener su furia si llegara a casa y encontrara a su mujer en la cama con otro hombre.

Touya apretó la mandíbula cuando la ira casi lo abrumó. Sabía que Tomoyo había conocido otros amantes; infierno, hasta sabía quiénes eran. Él podía decir, el momento en que los conoció, cuando habían tocado su hermoso cuerpo, cuando se habían acostado con ella, acariciado, amado. Y él había querido matarlos. Demonios, él todavía quería matarlos.

Esa furia lo había aterrorizado. Si se sentía de esa manera cuando ni siquiera pertenecía a él, ¿qué haría si la soledad que viviría como su esposa se convirtiera en demasiado? ¿Si la tentación estaba demasiado cerca, el miedo y la preocupación demasiado intensos, lo que le permita ceder a otro hombre?

—Piensas demasiado.

Él dio la vuelta, la tensión apretando su cuerpo ante la vista de ella apoyada en la pared que conducía al baño. Había oído la ducha apagarse; lo que no había esperado era que ella deje el baño tan pronto.

La camisa que le había dado era la más fea de su propiedad. Una camisa de guisante verde combate que había sido lavada demasiadas veces. Le colgaba hasta las rodillas, pero primero le susurraba sobre sus pechos, delineándole esos malditos anillos de oro centrados en los pezones.

La lujuria chisporroteaba en su ingle, torturando a su erección, apretándola más. Juró que estaba más duro de lo que él había estado nunca en su vida —No necesitas la camisa.

—Sí, la necesito —ella se enderezó en la pared, mirando con recelo —Tú seguramente no pensabas que yo sólo iba a acostarme contigo y permitirte pisotearme otra vez, Touya.

Se había preguntado cuánto tiempo le llevaría hacerla enojar. Y estaba bastante enojada ahora. El shock del ataque ya se estaba disipando, pero la adrenalina aún estaba cabalgando alto dentro de ella.

—Tú has estado luchando por esto desde hace ocho años, Tomoyo —él apretó los dientes en señal de frustración, seguro de que acabaría volviéndolo loco.

—Dejé de pelear esta noche, ¿recuerdas? —Señaló, esos ojos de tormenta mordiendo en él, desafiándolo, retándolo —Me di por vencida.

— ¿Tú? —Dijo, sonriendo, moviendo la cabeza —No te des por vencida, nena.

—En este caso, estoy reevaluando mis opciones —afinando los hombros, los encogió con descuido, mientras cruzaba los brazos debajo de sus pechos, sus dedos delgados curvados en forma de puño mientras que ella los colocó a la vista —No quiero a alguien que claramente odia querer estar conmigo, Clint. Búscate a alguien más.

¿Encuentra a alguien más?

—Yo no lo creo —no había opciones de salida —Ninguno de los dos puede salir de esto ahora, Tomoyo. Creo que ya lo sabes.

Sus ojos entrecerrados, el gris cambiante arremolinaba con emoción cuando ellos barrían sobre el cuerpo de Touya. Era casi una caricia, teñida de ira, con una determinación contundente de vengarse de él.

Él la había lastimado. Él lo sabía. Su propia determinación para protegerla la había reducido a la base de quién y qué era. Testarudo, decidido. El shock había desaparecido y ahora la mujer estaba surgiendo, enojada, temerosa, y lista para luchar.

—Tú has evitado esto durante ocho años, Touya. Puedo trabajar contigo y manejarlo. Tú no tienes que follarme para mantenerme viva —ella se enderezó de la pared, dejando caer sus brazos a los costados cuando él empezó a acercarse.

—No, tengo que tenerte para mantener mi propia cordura —dijo en voz baja —Tengo que tocarte, probarte, gozar todo el calor y el fuego antes de que muera por dentro de frío, Tomoyo.

Ella lo calentaba y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Cuando él estaba con ella, sus emociones, sus anhelos, todas las necesidades desesperadas que le inspiraba subían a la superficie. Había algo alrededor de Tomoyo que lo hacía sentir. Y él había jurado hace mucho tiempo que no volvería a permitir que eso suceda.

—A ti nunca te importó lo frío que estuvieras antes. ¿Por qué empezar ahora? —su voz era áspera con las lágrimas de rabia que podía ver que estaba frenando.

Él era casi cauteloso. Había aprendido cómo manejar a Tomoyo en cada estado de ánimo determinado, pero no en éste. Éste lo intrigaba más, sin embargo. Ella estaba luchando en vez de burlarse de él. Desafiándolo en lugar de ceder a él. Todo lo contrario del tipo de mujer que él siempre había creído que le satisfacía.

La anticipación lamió sobre su carne, enviando vibraciones de conciencia que creaban tensión en su polla. Primero él la iba a colocar en esa maldita cama y azotarle su culo por estar volviéndolo loco. Luego le mostraría exactamente cómo un verdadero Dom domesticaba a una ardiente pequeña salvaje como ella.

Ella le devolvió la mirada desafiante cuando se detuvo a pocos centímetros de ella, mirándola con ojos entrecerrados, sintiendo las olas de la ira y el deseo que azotaba a su alrededor.

—Tú eres mía —mantuvo la voz baja mientras miraba sus labios apretarse con ira.

— ¿Y necesitaste un cuchillo en mi cuello para convencerte de eso? —Ella resopló con sorna.- Realmente, Touya. Tú sólo estás caliente. ¿La pelirroja te encendió demasiado? No puedo creer que tú te atreverías a intentar tocarme después de tener a esa Barbie en tu regazo.

Brillantes puntos de luz se desprendían de su tormentosa mirada ahora, el fenómeno lo fascinó durante largos minutos. Él creía que ella podría estar más molesta de lo que se pensaba originalmente.

—Ella es un agente, Tomoyo —le recordó él —Ese era un personaje ¿Te acuerdas?

—Como si ella convenciera a alguien que necesitaba estar drogada para follar —se burló Tomoyo —Ella estaba tan lista para ti que era patético. Y tú la estuviste alentando —ella lo escupió como si el pecado era de proporciones blasfemas.

Estaba celosa. Terriblemente celosa. Y viendo que no había nada que calme su lujuria y su necesidad, como lo haría con cualquier otra mujer. En cambio, si era posible, su polla crecía más, su hambre aumentaba.

—Voy a alentarte a ti con más ahínco —ofreció —Ven y siéntate en mi rodilla, Tomoyo. Vamos a ver si tú puedes mostrarme cómo se supone que se debe hacer.

— ¡Cabrón!

La vio mover el brazo, levantando su pequeño puño apretado, y él se mantuvo a sí mismo inmóvil. Podría haber cogido su puño, podría haber parado el impacto antes de que conecte con un lado de los labios.

Pero no lo hizo. El golpe agudo lo llevó a sobresaltarse, pero no rompió el contacto visual con ella. Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de su muñeca cuando se echó hacia atrás, y él vio cuando el estremecimiento agrandó sus ojos, cambiando el color de su rostro.

Sosteniendo la mirada, levantó su mano libre y se limpió el fino hilo de sangre de la comisura de la boca. Echó un vistazo a sus dedos, mirando la mancha oscura a través de ellos antes de observarla a ella.

Ella jadeó cuando el mismo dedo tocó sus labios, presionando dentro de su boca. Su lengua se enroscó alrededor de él, un escalofrío la inundó cuando un asustado, jadeante gritito vibró de sus labios. Él llevó el puño a sus labios entonces, la lengua lamiendo sobre la mancha de sangre que tiznaba a sus frágiles dedos.

—Bésame y hazlo mejor ahora —gruñó, empujándola hacia él, sintiendo el demonio de la lujuria que subía por su espalda aullando de hambre cuando su cuerpo se pegó al de él —Ambos lo haremos mejor.

Tomoyo encontró los labios de Touya a mitad de camino, un grito de hambre y desesperación salió de su garganta cuando se unieron. Esto no era un simple beso. No era un beso suave. Era como si el miedo de perderlo y el dolor por la pérdida se había ocupado de ella cuando salió de su camioneta horas antes y se unieron en conducir un abrasador incendio que se apoderaba de su mente.

Una neblina roja llenó su visión, a pesar de que tenía los ojos cerrados. Pinchazos brillantes de colores estallaron detrás de sus párpados cerrados cuando las vertiginosas sensaciones destrozaban su mente.

—No puedo estar cerca de ti sin desear tu sabor —murmuró Touya contra sus labios —Moriría por ti, un poco a la vez. Moriría por tu sabor y tu toque... ¡Por Dios, Tomoyo, me vuelves loco por ti!

Su voz estaba oscura y llena de emoción. Atormentada. Llena de necesidad y de hambre. La necesidad y el hambre que se levantaba dentro de ella, igualando su desesperación e intensidad a medida que sus labios cubrían los de ella una vez más.

Su beso era un merodeador intento de sumisión, y la sumisión nunca había sido el fuerte de Tomoyo. Especialmente con Touya.

A medida que sus labios controlaban los suyos, ella sabía muy bien que la intención era controlarla a ella, su lengua se movía a lo largo de la suya mientras que empujaba a tiempo imitando un placer que alborotaba su cuerpo.

Los dedos de Touya tocaron su mejilla mientras él gemía contra sus labios. Tocándola con una suave, vacilante caricia, que reforzó el dominio de su beso.

Ella apretó contra su lengua, sólo para tener la copa de su mano bajo la barbilla, sus dedos agarrando su mandíbula y sosteniéndola abierta. Oh, le encantaba eso. La poderosa dominación estalló en su mente.

Él gruñó en el beso, un sonido animal, primitivo, enviando escalofríos corriendo por su espalda cuando sus uñas raspaban sobre los hombros mientras ella se retorcía en su contra, corcoveando en sus brazos en un intento de liberarse de él. Ella quería tocarlo, devorarlo. Quedarse quieta y en una bruma de placer bajo su beso era muy bueno, pero ella había esperado años por esto. Fantaseaba con esto. Sufría por él. Ella quería más que su propia sumisión.

—Quédate quieta. Dios. Fácil, nena... —él jadeaba mientras que sus caderas la apretaron contra la pared y se echó hacia atrás para agarrarla por las muñecas y colocarlas sobre su cabeza —Déjame un poco de auto—control aquí.

—Como el infierno —ella pellizcó en sus labios, cuando ellos bajaron, la hinchada sensualidad de ellos la hacían querer devorarlos. Él la había despojado de su auto—control, ¿por qué ella debería dejarle todo?

—Voy a azotar tu culo si no las mantienes allí arriba —sus ojos brillaban con la lujuria, su voz gruesa mientras clavaba los ojos en ella.

Sus manos eran como grilletes en las muñecas cuando ella se volvió para mirarlo, o trató de volverse para mirarlo. Era difícil mirar cuando podía sentir sus jugos literalmente chorreando entre sus muslos y el amor que sentía por él debilitándole las rodillas. Dios, lo amaba. Lo amaba hasta que se sintió abrasada por la emoción.

— ¿Tú y cuántos más? —Se burló de ella con una petulante y burlona sonrisa —No amenaces, tipo grande, que no puedes cumplirlo.

Se estaba muriendo por sentir la mano de él en su culo. Él había estado amenazando con azotarla desde que ella tenía dieciocho años, y había fantaseado sobre esto desde entonces.

Sus ojos se estrecharon sobre ella mientras que su pecho se movía con dureza por su respiración. Estaba jadeando. Estaba segura de que alguien estaba limitando la cantidad de oxígeno en la habitación.

—Debería haber embalado la bola mordaza en esa maldita mochila de lona que compré, en lugar del dilatador anal —una sonrisa sensual tiró de los labios justo antes de su lengua lamiera sobre la de ella —Eso te haría callar.

Su vagina convulsionó tan fuertemente que estaba segura que iba a tener un orgasmo allí mismo, en ese lugar.

—Traes un juguete para hacer el trabajo de un hombre, ¿verdad? —ella se resistió en sus brazos de nuevo.

Su risita entre dientes era malvadamente sensual y puso su alma sobre el fuego. Así era como ella había soñado con él.

Sexualmente dominante, permitiéndole desafiarlo, retarlo, y sintiendo placer en el juego.

—La preparación lo es todo, cariño —él canturreó —Y créeme, esta noche, averiguarás exactamente por qué diablos no quise aceptar tu muy encantadora oferta cuando tenías dieciocho años.

No había tiempo para volverse atrás. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo más que un chillido de sorpresa, él la cogió contra su pecho, fue a zancadas hasta el dormitorio, y la echó sobre el colchón.

—Quítate la camisa —le ordenó bruscamente mientras que él jalaba la mochila de lona del borde de la cama y abrió la cremallera, sacando varios artículos de la misma que la hacían ruborizarse de vergüenza. El tapón anal y el tubo de lubricación le dispararon la presión sanguínea, así como un pequeño arrebato de preocupación. Simplemente no era posible que ella pudiera acomodar esa cosa donde ningún otro juguete había estado antes.

—En tus sueños —se agachó sobre la cama, devolviéndole la mirada mientras se sacó de nuevo los largos rizos que caían sobre su rostro.

Ella se sintió con poder. Absolutamente sensual. Mirando atrás a Touya, al ver el hambre desnuda y la intensidad de la emoción rabiando en sus ojos, Tomoyo sabía que todas sus batallas no habían sido más que meros juegos previos a éste.

Su sonrisa mientras se movía hacia ella lo demostró. Antes de que Tomoyo pudiera eludirlo, Touya agarró el borde de la camiseta, forcejeando con ella mientras ella gritaba indignada.

—Culo Arrogante —acusó cuando él se trasladó de nuevo, disponiéndose a quitarse sus pantalones con la misma rapidez.

En cuestión de segundos estaba desnudo, carne bronceada ondeando sobre sus poderosos músculos cuando su mano bajó al tallo de su erección, sus dedos acariciando lentamente sobre ella mientras la miraba.

—Eso simplemente no está bien —dijo ella jadeando, con los ojos cada vez más grandes ante la visión del anillo de bola de oro que le atravesaba la parte inferior de su polla, justo debajo de la gruesamente acampanada cresta.

Dios, él estaba perforado. Eso era sencillamente demasiado travieso.

Su boca se hizo agua cuando los dedos de Touya se apoderaron del pequeño anillo, jalándolo provocadoramente mientras que la cabeza de su erección latía y se oscurecía por la excitación. Una pequeña gota de pre-eyaculación brillaba en la punta, tentándola mientras ella se lamía los labios en el hambre.

Mirando fijamente a la ruborizada, densamente venosa carne, Tomoyo se distrajo lo suficiente, sólo por unos pocos segundos preciosos que necesitaba Touya para cogerla con la guardia baja. Antes de que pudiera hacer más que jadear con indignación, se trasladó, agarrándola por la cintura y moviéndola de un tirón sobre su estómago, un segundo antes que su mano aterrizara sobre su trasero.

— ¡Maldito seas! —se sintió muy bien. Ella no estaba metida en esas cosas de sumisos—nalgadas—amos, ella misma se aseguró, pero el pequeño golpe preciso a su nalga envió pulsos de calor y placer precipitándose a través suyo.

—Quédate quieta —la voz de Touya era áspera, ronca —Que Dios me ayude, Tomoyo, no sé si puedo esperar.

Él tiró de sus caderas arriba y atrás, mientras que ella misma se aseguraba contra el colchón tratando de arrastrarse lejos de él. Ella no estaba haciendo esto fácil para él.

— ¡Basta! —una amplia mano la agarró por la cadera, manteniéndola en su lugar mientras que sus rodillas rodeaban las de ella.

La encadenó en su lugar. Más o menos. Ella sabía que debía hacerle la lucha más difícil, pero la sensación de sus muy lubricados dedos moviéndose a través de la hendidura de su trasero la había inmovilizado en estado de shock.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

—Preparación —ella sintió el fogoso sondeo de la punta del dedo contra la entrada prohibida y se sacudió en reflejo. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo entre sus pechos con excitación, robándole el aliento.

—Touya... —podía sentir el endurecimiento y alargamiento de su carne, alrededor del ancho de su dedo.

—Quédate quieta. Sólo un minuto... —el repentino empalamiento fue sorprendentemente caliente, malvado. Carnal.

Resbaladizo, fresco, su dedo se deslizó hacia atrás, sólo para ser reemplazado por un segundo. Impresionada por su lujuria que la quemaba, como si el diminuto pinchazo de placer ardiente fuera un narcótico.

Sus manos daban puñetazos contra la colcha mientras ella trataba de mover en contra de su sostén, la respiración estrangulando en el pecho mientras él la sostenía en su lugar, trabajando lentamente los dedos dentro de ella. Estirándola. Quemando.

Ella debería decir que no. Debería protestar. Sabía que debería. Ella forcejeaba en su agarre, pero su mano se apretó en su cadera mientras que las rodillas sostenían las piernas en su lugar. El poder dominante era más excitante de lo que ella podía haber imaginado.

—Esto es depravado —ella tiró contra él, pegando un grito ante el ardiente placer cuando él aumentó el empalamiento. Ella se resistió contra él, luchando por liberarse, sabiendo que todo lo que tenía que hacer era decir que no, pero era incapaz de empujar la palabra para que pase sus labios.

Ella quería pelear con él, se dio cuenta. Ella quería el reto, el desafío, la pérdida de control que ella sabía que él estaba experimentando.

—Dios, la manera en que te estiras alrededor de mis dedos —gimió, retrocediendo desde el trasero, sólo para regresar, estirándola aún más cuando la lubricación fresca alivió su camino —Yo voy a tomarte aquí, Tomoyo. Con el tiempo. Cuando estés lista. Cuando tenga el suficiente control. Hasta entonces, tienes esto.

Ella trató de respirar cuando sus dedos se retiraron, esperando sentir una caricia más normal, un toque a su dolorido, empapado sexo, un fuerte empuje dentro de su dolorida vagina. Lo que sintió en su lugar fue el frío tapón de base gruesa que él había sacado de su mochila antes.

—Touya, esto es tan pervertido —jadeó ella mientras se retorcía en su agarre, gritando por la extremidad de las sensaciones desgarrando a través de ella.

Él no se detuvo. No hizo concesiones para la condición virgen de la pequeña entrada, apretó el juguete dentro firmemente, estirándola con él, enviando llamas de placer tan intenso que bordeaba el dolor, resplandecientes a través de su cuerpo.

No debería sentirse tan bien. No debería arder en su interior con la fuerza de un incendio forestal rasgando sobre sus terminaciones nerviosas. Robándole todo vestigio de control que había tenido nunca.

—Tómalo, nena —gruñó, introduciendo poco a poco el eje en sus profundidades, cuidadosamente empujando a pesar de su lucha —Dios sí, ábrete para mí, Tomoyo, justo como yo lo había soñado.

Ella gritó cuando el grueso fondo acampanado quemó dentro de su ano, la parte más estrecha en la base bloqueándolo en su interior. Su parte superior del cuerpo se derrumbó en la cama mientras ella luchaba por acomodarse sí misma a la gruesa invasión un segundo antes que una profunda ola de vibración comenzara a través de él.

Estaba vibrando, masajeando la delicada, placentera—atormentada cavidad mientras que ella se contorsionaba con un placer tan intenso que estaba luchando en serio para trepar de él ahora, llorisqueando por las sensaciones rompiendo sobre ella, desgarrando a través de sus sentidos cuando el placer—dolor rasgó perdiendo cualquier concepto previo de pasión que ella alguna vez había conocido.

—Relájate, nena —Touya la volteó sobre su espalda, extendiendo sus muslos ante él mientras se colocaba entre ellos, sujetándola con ventaja mientras él la miraba.

Ella gritó, aun cuando su mano estaba cerrada en el pelo de Touya, manteniéndolo en su lugar —No puedo soportarlo, Touya.

Sus manos eran implacables, manteniendo sus muslos abiertos, presionándola contra la cama, negándole la necesidad de alejarse de él, para acostumbrarse a sí misma al oscuro placer que la envolvía.

Nunca había sido invadida analmente antes. Nunca había sabido que el placer y el dolor podían ir tan juntos.

Él no contestó su súplica. En cambio, bajó la cabeza, su lengua deslizándose a través del centro empapado de su cuerpo antes de rodar sobre ella como un hombre muerto de hambre. Por encima de su clítoris, a su alrededor, atormentando la ya torturada entrada de su coño mientras ella tiraba de su pelo. La vibración en su parte trasera estaba enviando fuertes, eléctricos pulsos de sensación arriba de su columna vertebral, en su sexo. Ella estaba tendida sobre una sensación de tortura tan intensa que no estaba segura de que podría sobrevivir.

Este era Touya. Tocándola. Tomando los lugares que nunca había imaginado con una extremidad que contrarrestaba la realidad.

—Dios, tu sabor es delicioso —su voz era salvaje, absorta, mientras repentinamente de alejó de ella.

— ¡No pares! —los ojos destellaban abiertos, la desesperación haciéndole apretar sus dedos en el pelo, tratando de obligarlo a volver a la ardiente carne llorosa por su toque.

Touya sacó las manos de ella de su pelo. Se acercó a su vez, extendiéndole los brazos por encima de ella mientras sus dedos formaron garras, batiendo sus caderas debajo de él hasta que sintió su polla caliente y feroz, pulsando dentro de ella.

Está bien. Tal vez esto era mejor.

Entonces, cuando ella advirtió la entrada luchando contra su invasión, se le paró la respiración. Tal vez no lo era.

—No entrará —ella no podía respirar. Los duros, cortos empujes que forzaban la gruesa erección en su interior provocaban abrasadoras olas de placer desgarrando través de la vagina.

Placer. El placer era como un demonio, devorando su mente, mezclado con el dolor, ambos disparaban más alto hasta que ella estaba segura de que no podía soportar más.

Y, sin embargo le dio más. Arrojándola más alto cuando su vagina apretaba convulsivamente alrededor de su invasor.

—Entrará. Mírame, Tomoyo. Maldita seas, mírame.

Su voz era más oscura, más dominante, de lo que ella alguna vez la había conocido. Ella obligó a sus ojos hacia él, mirándolo con aturdido asombro al sentir que empujaba dentro de ella.

Su expresión era salvaje. Oscuros ojos azules brillaban con lujuria y hambre; sus facciones estaban tensas, la carne estirada fuertemente sobre sus pómulos mientras un grito sin aliento salió de sus labios y forjó en ella hasta su empuñadura.

Ella sentía el tejido sensible y los músculos abrirse para él, extenderse para complacerlo, revelando las terminaciones nerviosas y el placer que su vibrador nunca había estado cerca de igualar. El anillo de su pene se deslizó sobre su piel, acariciando los músculos internos con una escofina un poco malvada. Él se sentía enorme dentro de ella; el latido profundo de las grandes venas a lo largo de su erección pulsaba, sumándose a los fuertes latidos del juguete vibrante en su parte trasera.

—Joder ¡sí! —Las venas se destacaron en el cuello cuando arqueó la cabeza hacia atrás, su mirada nunca dejó la de ella —Eres malditamente apretada, me estoy muriendo... Dios sí, nena, mama mi polla. Justo así.

Su vagina tenía espasmos con el esfuerzo de acomodarlo cuando la fuerte vibración en su trasero envió garras afiladas de impulsos eléctricos para atacar su clítoris, su útero.

—No puedo soportarlo —no podía respirar por las sensaciones. Cada músculo, cada célula, en su cuerpo estaba tenso, extendiéndose, torturado con una necesidad que ella no podía entender.

—Está bien, nena —el sudor se destacaba en su delgado rostro, sus hombros, mientras que él negaba con la cabeza, su erección todavía palpitante en su interior —Está bien. Ya casi llegamos. Casi allí —Y comenzó a moverse.

Una mano sujetó las muñecas en su lugar mientras que la otra bajó a levantarle la pierna, tirando de ella hacia sus caderas mientras él se echó hacia atrás, a continuación, forjó de nuevo, duro y rápido.

—Touya... —sus ojos aturdidos, el aliento estrangulado en la garganta cuando ella comenzó a luchar contra la excitación, los candentes impulsos de los sentimientos explotando a través suyo. ¿Era el placer? ¿Era el dolor?

—Dios sí, nena. Déjame tenerte. Todo de ti. Todo de ti, Tomoyo —él gimió cuando se colocó sobre ella, sus caderas bombeando mientras que el sudor recubría su carne, el calor construyéndose, aumentando hasta el punto de que ella estaba luchando con eso, peleando con él, luchando contra el chirriante zarpazo animal de lujuria que desgarraba su vientre, apretando con una ferocidad que la aterraba.

Podía sentir cada vena gruesa de su erección en su vagina al límite, la resbaladiza resistencia del anillo de oro con su bola de centro, la presión de la acampanada cabeza cuando se retiró hacia atrás, rastrillando el violentamente sensible lugar justo debajo de su clítoris.

—Dulce cariño —su acento más profundo —Tómame, nena. Eso es. Te siento, cariño, aprieta a mí alrededor. Justo como esto. Justo como esto, amor.

Todo dentro de ella estaba apretando, ardiendo, construyendo.

—Allí vas, bebé —su voz más gruesa mientras que sus golpes se hicieron más rápidos, más fuertes —Córrete para mí, nena. Déjame sentirte... Déjame sentirte...

Llamas líquidas se desprendían desde el centro de su cuerpo. Tomoyo trató de chillar, de gritar, pero ningún sonido emergía. La conflagración fue creciendo, se intensificó, hasta que Touya bajó la cabeza, sus dientes mordisqueando las sensibles venas de su cuello mientras sus labios las cubrían, la provocaban, y envió su explosión.

Sus dientes se encerraron en su hombro, y estaba segura que probó el sabor de la sangre al sentir el mundo disolverse a su alrededor.

**Notas: OMG que les parece, me quede sin palabras, espero que les siga gustando, ya saben dejen review se despide está loca gatita****.**


End file.
